Strange allies
by Demonic Hope
Summary: The Winchester brothers know the only way they can stop Lucifer is to find their allies in another land. With a spirt wolf and vampire leading them they are tested to their very core. They have each other and their allies can they win? Super/twi/eragon/DA
1. ch1 Meet Alec

**Summary-** Dean thought he was facing Lucifer with only Sam and Castiel at his side. But with newly resurrected John and Adam plus new brother Alec hopes are high for the devil's end.

They are joined by werewolf Seth Clearwater, Husky puppy Pyaxis and both eldest Winchester brothers soul mates. And two spirits with ties to the brothers.

As prophecies unfold around them the group must decide which of there ancestors friends they should trust. While at the same time form shaky alliances with people the never knew existed or could help them. With amazing creatures like werewolves, vampires, and even dragons at there side it looks like winning the apocalypse would be a sure fire thing. But will a century old betrayal end the lives of the brothers? Can Sam and Dean carry the weight of humanities survival or will even the strong brothers faded under the pressure?

The only thing Dean, Sam ,Alec, and Adam can depended on is each other. But will the brothers bond be there undoing as they are forced into situations that may force them to abandon each other?

**Crossovers- **Mainly Supernatural, Twilight, and Eragon. But you don't need to know Eragon or Dark Angel to understand it.

**Spoilers- **Up to Season five The End for Supernatural. Breaking Dawn for Twilight and Brisingar for Eragon. On Dark Angel anytime that Alec is in it.

**Pairings- **Sam/Ruby, Dean/Jo, Alec/Max, Eragon/Arya, Saphira/OC, Thorn/OC, all the Twilight couples remain the same.

**Rating- **It has some cussing but how can you write Supernatural without it?

_**Hi this is my first fanfic so I'm going to need some help. If your not a fan of Sam/Ruby don't read. You don't need to have watched Dark angel to get what's going on. I mainly used it to explain why Alec is so strong and fast. This takes place after Fallen Idols for Supernatural, Breaking Dawn for Twilight, and Brisingar for Eragon. I will be bringing a lot of old characters back to life. It will take a few chapter to put Eragon in it so please be patient. I do take a bit to update I get bored typing pretty fast. But please review and answer the polls. Any suggestions are appreciated. So enjoy.**_

In Kansas once again the Winchester brothers Sam and Dean searched for a job in the newspaper.

As usual Dean was eating pie while Sam did researched on his lab top.

" Any luck Sammy? Dean asked with his mouth full.

"Gross man," Sam pretended to gag.

An article on the lab top caught his attention.

"Hey, Dean when did you get arrested for murder last week?"

" Ha ha cute, it's been over a year,"

" No, seriously look," Sam turned the computer to face his brother.

" _Dean Winchester fakes death again, FBI arrested criminal in Seattle. Brother still missing."_

"What the hell"

"Yeah, so did you and Castiel decide getting us arrested would be fun or something?"

"No way even I'm not that into making cops look like morons,"

"Hang on I'll pull up a picture," Sam muttered

"Wow" Sam's face was shocked and it took a lot to surprise a hunter.

"What?"

"Look,"

The picture on the computer was of a man who looked a exactly like Dean. Well to anybody who didn't know the hunter.

The guy was younger around twenty-one. Nine years younger than Dean. His eyes were a shade lighter than Dean's. His face seemed more relaxed . The suspects hair was messier and longer than Dean's but not by much. The man's face was clean shaved unlike the adorable stubble Dean had.

"Either the cops are on drugs, that's a really stupid shape shifter, or Dad has another kid" Sam commented

"Yah think?" Dean was pissed

"Hey are we supposed to like this kid if he's are brother?" Sam asked "I mean you practically shot Adam the second you met him. If he wasn't a ghoul he would have been cool."

"Sam," Dean waited for his brother to look up "If you don't want to spend some quality time with Cas and Anna's angel pals I recommend shutting up."

As the Impala engine revved a voice said from behind the bothers. "Hello,"

"Damit, Cas I'm not in the mood for your scaring people to death games!" Dean snapped

Dean stilled owed Castiel for saving his life from hell, then wounding the Arc angel that was trying to stop Dean attempted to prevented the apocalypse. Even excluding those events, Dean adored the calm, relaxed angel that was his best friend. So being bad tempered to Cas was rare.

"On your way to rescue Alec?" Cas asked ignoring Dean.

"Who"

"The guy whose dealing with Dean's murder rap plus his twin's Ben,"

"I'm not sure I want to know how you find things out," Sam laughed

Sam and Castiel had become friends in the weeks since Lucifer's escape.

Sam had finally lost his addiction to demon blood, and had relaxed and become his old calm happy self.

Dean rolled his eyes at the laughing hunter and angel Cas had changed too he had lost the cold, mean moods that drew him away from the Winchester brothers. His humor was a lot like Sam's so he fit in perfectly with the Winchester boys. All in all Castiel had become a lot more happy and playful since abandoning God.

"So Alec is his name," Dean grumbled

"Is he are brother?" Sam cut in.

"Depends on what you call brother," At the brothers confused looks Cas said "Ever heard of Manicore?"

"No"

"Okay they do work in DNA, genes, Superhuman stuff. Your father traded his and Dean's DNA for an analyses of Sam's blood. Dean was only seven, It took them around three years to get Alec and his twin Ben. They look a lot like Dean as you probably noticed. But, Alec's faster and stronger than a normal human. Not as good as a vampire, demon, or werewolf. His brother Ben went on a murder spree he was killed for it."

"He probably had some of Sam's blood in him," Dean was calming down and was able to joke again.

"So he is are brother," Sam smirked

"What is it with you and the big family thing? I mean you practically shoved Adam down my throat. Now with this kid," Dean was starting to get worried that Sam would start bugging to bring Adam back.

Dean peeled out of the parking lot.

"Cas are you helping us with the prison break?" Dean asked

"Yes, but you have to promise Alec can stay with you if he wants,"

"I don't know what's wrong with you and Sammy but fine,"

"Cas you should stick around and help us teach Alec to hunt," Sam commented

"Who said the kid wanted to help us stop Lucifer?" Dean asked

"I'll help if Alec wants to hunt Sam. Dean relax or you can walk to Seattle,"

Deans only response was turning up the music.

_Four days later…_

"Sammy up!" Dean shook his brothers arm

"Where are we?" Sam yawned

"The moon, Seattle you moron,"

"Enough Dean we need to focus," Cas snapped.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked

"Sam will dress up as FBI and go in to interrogate Alec. You get the guards out of the room. Explain to Alec why were here. I'll transfer Dean into the room to calm him down then I get you all out of here." Castiel explained

"Nice plan Cas," Dean said "Sam get dressed,"

"You have five minutes to get in there," Cas warned

"Let's go!" Sam smirked

* * *

"Hello I'm Agent Young FBI." Sam showed his badge to the guard. " I'm here to see Dean Winchester."

The guard lead him to a door with five guards on the outside, three on the inside.

"Do you mind if I'm the only one in the room,"

"Sure but watch him he can fight,'

Sam opened the door he had one minute to secure the door and get Alec relaxed.

Sam had seen pictures of Alec but he was still amazed by the resemblance between Alec and Dean. Her had some John in him to. His shoulders were wider than Dean's. He was sitting but it looked like he was taller than Dean and closer to John in height. He was dressed like a typical Winchester biker boots, jeans, a tee, and a leather jacket.

"So are you a geeky lawyer or are you the guy delivering that hooker?" Alec pointed behind Sam.

"What?" Sam turned and saw the same girl Ruby had been possessed leaning against the wall.

"Hey Sammy, I thought Castiel would have told you I was coming," The women's eyes flashed pure black. She smiled a smile Sam knew and loved. Sam had the knife in his belt but when he ran towards the demon he didn't draw it.

He reached down and pulled Ruby into his arms. Relaxing as he felt the tingling that raced up his arms when he touched her. Ruby smiled he knew she felt it too. It seemed like months since Sam had felt it last not just one month. Something seemed different from when he and Ruby last touched. Sam leaned down until his lips found hers. Forgetting everything even his own name until the kiss ended. Only then did he remember his brothers and what he was supposed to be doing.

Letting Ruby go he said "Ruby secure the door. Cas and Dean will be here in a minute to get Alec out,"

"Got it,"

Sam turned back to Alec "You have five seconds to be quiet then we'll get you out of here,"

How are you going to do that," Alec showed his hands to Sam which were hand cuffed to the table. Sam went to work picking the lock.

"Sam when is Dean and Cas going to show and get us out of here?"

" Around three minutes ago,"

"Peachy lovely time to…" Ruby was cut off by Dean and Cas appearing in the room.

Alec was cussing his head off. Sam glanced at Castiel's arm which was bleeding. Dean was examining his angel's shoulder with concern.

"Hello, Alec, Sam, Ruby" Cas greeted "Sorry for being late a guard spotted Dean and for some reason shot me,"

Dean looked up from Cas and spotted Ruby and lunged at the demon. Sam managed to catch his brother's arm and was holding him back.

"Sam let me go! That hell bitch will pay this time!"

"Dean it's Ruby,"

"So"

She didn't trick me," At Dean's face Sam amended "Well except for the demon blood thing,"

"No, I've already made the mistake of letting her live once,"

"If you still think she's going to trick me you can kill her later. But now lets get are brother out of here,"

Dean stared at Sam for a second then at the door where guards where trying to break in. "Cas get us out of here," Dean ordered

The next thing they knew was that they were standing by the Impala which had been parked four blocks away.

"Nice one Cas," Ruby smiled shyly at the angel who had tried killing her last time they met.

Alec who looked completely terrified was pushed into the backseat with Cas by Sam. Dean took his usual seat driving while Ruby sat in the middle. Her face showed her unhappiness at getting stuck between Sam and Dean. When it was her Mustang she drove.

Turning around in her seat Ruby told Alec " These are your brothers Sam and Dean that's Castiel he's an angel and I'm Ruby a demon,"

"Your insane," Alec remarked

"How else would you explain us getting here in such a timely fashion?"

Cas looked at Dean for orders on what to do about Ruby "Let her Cas,"

"We have to leave town though. The cameras probably caught Sam and Ruby and that guard clearly saw us,"

A sudden gasp caught Sam's notice. He glanced at Ruby and saw that her eyes were black. Sam gave Ruby a disproving look. No one had told her to deal with Alec.

"Castiel how's your arm?"

"Its fine see." Castiel pulled up his coat sleeve showing his arm. Other than the blood and the hole in Cas's shirt no other sign of the gunshot remained.

"Wow" Alec looked amazed but the others had seen it all before and barley glanced at the angel's arm.

"Hey Cas how did you not know I was following you?" Ruby asked

"You've been following us?" Dean was back to being pissed.

" No clue. Your hex bag maybe,"

"What's a hex bag?" Alec glanced at his brothers for answers.

"Something witches use," Sam replied " Ruby, Dean, and me carry one to hide us from angels and demons,"

"Well most angels anyway," Ruby said

" What do you mean Ruby?" Cas asked

" Well I made it so you and Anna could find the boys and me,"

"Why"

"Well Cas I think Sam has a better chance of going out with a playboy bunny, then of you hurting anyone Dean loves. And Anna would rather be panting after Dean then aggravating somebody,"

"Why did you let Cas in on your hex bag? I don't care what happens to you,"

" Because Sam loves me, and you love Sam," Ruby replied in her usual cocky way.

"Demons." Dean shook his head " I think we should head to Bobby's. He'll want to meet Alec,"

Everyone agreed.

"So Alec your are brother. Dean's wanted for murder,"

"That I didn't commit,"

" Anyway you got grabbed because you look a lot like Dean,"

"I've noticed"

Sam explained about the DNA for blood analyses.

"I always wondered about were Manicore got the blood from. Hey, who's older anyways?"

"How old are you?" Sam asked allowing Alec to learn as much as he wanted about them.

"Twenty"

"Then your youngest Sammy's Twenty-six, I'm thirty." Dean groaned "Sammy I'm not allowed to take him to a bar right?"

"Right"

"Castiel how did you know about me?"

" I know a ton about Dean from angels telling me about him before I saved him from Hell,"

"Dean's died?"

"Yep, four months. Sam's died too, I sold my soul for him.

"Sweet"

" Yep, he's related to Dean," Ruby shook her head.

"Dean and me can take turns driving," Sam said "It's a two day drive and I don't want to stop. Not even for beer Dean," Sam added seeing his brothers face.

"I can drive," Alec looked lovingly at the Impala.

"Nope, I barley let Sam touch her,"

" Yeah Alec the world doesn't need another Winchester whose only love is this stupid car," Ruby added

"Hey Ruby why did you follow us anyway? We would have stopped an let you come with us." Sam asked ignoring the snort from Dean.

"one I needed you to realize it was me. Sam was the only person who would be stupid and trusting enough to listen. Two I wanted to the brilliant plan. Which I'm still amazed worked so well. Three I didn't want Dean running me over with the Impala."

"Demons" Dean grumbled 'I'm starving we can use the drive through at McDonalds."

"Fine Dean,"


	2. ch2 what's been happening

_**Hi, yeah I know I changed it a bit. I didn't like Cas getting blown up, and God did not rescue the brothers or detoxs Sam they did it on there own. Cas still has his angel mojo but I'm going to get rid of it I didn't know of another way to bring a few people back except with Cas. Any guess who? Bobby is not in a wheelchair in my fanfic he's going to help the Winchesters out and it doesn't work with him paralyzed. I kind of changed Cas a little I wanted him a little relaxed and funny. So he's more like how he is in The End. It's hard to write Castiel so I hope I did okay. Please say I got the cars right the only one I really know is the Impala that's because I love her. Review every time you don't a piano falls on Dean. Did I mention I love Sam a zillion times more than Dean?**_

"Hey Bobby" Dean yelled parking the Impala outside of the junkyard.

As they climbed out Alec stayed on his brothers heels. Dean went to the front door and knocked. No answer.

"Maybe he's not home," Sam offered

"No doors unlocked and his Cheval is over there."

"Sam, Dean is that you?" Bobby's voice came from inside,

"Yeah its us. Ruby and Cas are with us plus a surprise." Dean yelled back

The door opened to reveal Bobby with a shotgun aimed at Dean's chest. Bobby splashed Dean with holy water. Ruby was behind Sam and didn't get hit.

"Bobby its rude to throw holly water at people, Especially me."

"Since when do manners affect you,"

Ruby stepped forward and smacked Dean.

"What did I do," Dean looked to Sam for help.

"I almost got wet," She pushed past Bobby into the house.

" Who is that, and I thought you killed Ruby," Bobby pointed to Alec

"Um this is are brother Alec," Sam started

"Yeah, Sam loved being Adam's big brother so I got him a new little brother," Dean looked proud of himself " That is Ruby but don't ask me how she still alive,"

"Who the hell is Adam?"

"He was kind of are half brother until a ghoul made him lunch,"

"Dean Winchester! You didn't tell me your ijit father had another kid,"

"Calm down Bobby the guy's dead so what's the big deal,"

"Dean shut up,"

"Yeah, John had two other kids and the boys aren't upset," Cas stuck up for Dean

"Pretty boy angels need to shut up," Bobby obviously wasn't done screaming at Dean,

"Alright I'm officially bored," Alec complained. " Can you rip Dean a new one after people explain why I've been stuck with angels and demons?"

"Sam!" Ruby yelled from inside.

Sam lead the way into the cluttered living room. Standing in the middle of the room was Ruby. On the ceiling above the demon was a Devils Trap.

Alec peered over Sam's shoulder "What's that?"

"A Devil's Trap" Ruby answered "It traps harmless demons,"

"The day your harmless is the day hell freezes over," Sam laughed at his beloved demon, "I'll let you out,"

"Don't I want some peace and quiet," Dean complained

"Tough it out Dean," Sam replied scraping the paint off the ceiling. Ruby stepped out kicked Sam then Dean in the shin.

"What did I do?" Sam clutched his leg, "I let you out,"

"Your brothers," Ruby glared at Dean "I'm out of here,"

"Ruby wait!" Sam grabbed her arm she shook him off. "Ruby come on," Sam pleaded

"Oh, what you me to stay, but as soon as Dean says to you'll dump me and go to him,"

"I choose you over him once,"

"Ah, no you didn't,"

'What do you mean?" Sam asked confused "I kicked Dean's ass in because he didn't want me using my demon blood powers,"

"That wasn't me,"

This time Dean spoke up " Why don't you clarify this issue for us then,"

"Okay, about four months ago I was checking out this demon. She seemed pretty easy so I didn't call Sam. She was way more powerful than she looked caught me in a Devil's Trap. I think she was part of Lilith's group. The thing forced me out of coma girl here and took over. So I've been in Hell and have no clue what's been going on. I only busted out a week ago,"

"So that wasn't you who lead Sam to Lilith?"

"Amazing Dean's little brain can keep up,"

"Now, it makes sense," Sam breathed "I couldn't get a hold of you for a month. After that you started having me drink demon blood,"

"What!" Ruby screamed "You drank demon blood?"

Sammy shrugged, looking unfazed that the girl he loved looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"You mean that you where stupid enough to do it?" Ruby rounded on Dean " Where were you when this happened, shacked up somewhere with a stripper? Why weren't you taking care of your little brother?"

"Sam didn't tell me. When I found out I locked him in the panic room. He got out. Plus I was kind of kidnapped by angels" Dean looked at Castiel.

"How could you not know? Sam can't lie to save his life,"

"Thanks a lot Ruby," Sam looked embarrassed " I learned to lie. It wasn't that hard what with Dean trying to save the world. He wasn't following me everywhere,"

"Yeah so will people stop screaming at me I didn't do anything wrong,"

"Dean, shut up. Sorry, Ruby but the demon said it was the only way to save the world. Plus she said it would give us a special bond," Sam turned the full force of his puppy dog eyes on Ruby. "So will you please stay?'

No one in the universe could resist Sammy's kicked puppy look. Ruby broke. "Fine I'll stay. But" She turned to Dean "aggravate me, and I'll send you head through a wall,"

"Cas would protect me," Dean smirked

"No I wouldn't," Cas murmured

"What your job's to keep me alive,"

"That wouldn't kill you Dean. Your skull is to thick, it would only hurt you,"

"Real funny Cas,"

Alec laughed. 'Dean, I don't want to be related to you if a girl can beat you in a fight,"

"You want to go?" Ruby smiled temper tantrum over. She was a demon she could take both Sam and Dean or keep up with a vampire without breaking a sweat.

Before Alec could answer Bobby said 'Not in the house"

"If your going to fight can you at least wait until the boys tell Alec what's going on. I'm pretty sure you want to know what you missed." Cas commented stopping any thoughts of a fight. "Also we need to lay low. The angels and demon's will be on red alert for Alec. They probably want to know if he has the same bargaining value to the brothers as each other,"

"Sam and Dean will do anything for each other," Ruby explained at Alec's confused face.

"Cas is right," Dean sulked disappointed about the fight.

Alec didn't waste any more time, "How do you know about angels and demons? If I hadn't seen Castiel's arm and Ruby's eyes I wouldn't have believed you. But now I'm not so sure,"

"Sit and we'll tell you," Sam replied

For the next three hours they explained about Mary's death, John's obsession, Jessica death, Sam's demon blood, Dean's deal, his trip to Hell and the apocalypse.

"That's amazing," Alec exclaimed when they had finally finished.

"Yeah, but now the question is do you want to join us," Dean said

Alec's head was down and he was biting his lip. "I think so if you guys want me," Alec looked at Dean who was sitting on the couch between his brothers. Ruby was on thee love seat while Cas leaned on the arm. Bobby had left to prepare Sam and Dean's room.

"Of course we want you your family," Dean smiled "But remember you can't ever turn your back on it. Sam ran away and his girlfriend died because of it. Sadly it wasn't the girlfriend I want to die. I just can't get rid of Ruby," The only reason Dean said this was because Sam having been up for thirty-six hours had fallen asleep against Dean shoulder.

"I've never had family before so I'll stay," Alec put out his hand "Brothers,"

Dean smiled and took Adam's hand "Brothers," he repeated. "Welcome to the cursed family,"

"If you two are done with your puke inducing conversation I think I'll get Sammy to bed," Ruby shook Sam, "Sammy come on wake up," Sam groaned and opened his eyes a little, "Bed time Sam," Ruby looked to Dean "Some help,"

Together they managed to drag Sam to bed. Bobby had put another bed in their room. Dean and Ruby deposited Sam on the nearest bed. Alec looked around the room with interest. Dean threw him some clothes. "We'll get you your own tomorrow,"

Ruby disappeared while the guys changed. She came back dressed in one of Sam's shirts. Dean suddenly realized what the demon was up to,

"No way in hell are you staying in are room." Dean yelled

"Shut up you'll wake Sam. And for your information Sam let me stay in his bed while you where in Hell, because he had nightmares."

"Fine, but pull anything and your getting chained with iron to a tree outside,"

"Night to you too Dean," Ruby curled up into Sam's side ending the conversation.

"Slut," Dean muttered climbing into his own bed.

"Dean where is Cas going to sleep?" Alec asked

"Angels don't sleep. He'll go do something until morning or keep watch. But warning don't be surprised if you wake up and he's watching you sleep. He's that perverted."

_**What do you think? I hope you like it. Hopefully you understand what's going on now. Next chapter has Twilight in it promise and a clue to who I'm bringing back. But I think it's kind of obvious cause there's not that many people who are useful to bring back. I really wanted to strengthen Sam and Ruby's relationship. Yeah I know Ruby is not that girlish but I thought that was the best way of making the boys see that it wasn't her that tricked Sam. Please vote on my polls. I know they give stuff away but you don't need to respond now it will be awhile until I need the results. Please REVIEW. I might need some motivation to keep this story going.**_


	3. Ch 3 New pet

_Hi again. Thanks to anyone whose reviewed. Can someone tell me how to get the Beta thing working cause it would help a ton if I had someone yelling at me to type. Like I promised here's some Twilight and the brothers like Dark-Supernatural-angel asked finding out Alec's not exactly human. Not much Cas in this chapter sorry. But please read anyway. Reviews people come on just hit the button. You don't even have to be logged on. I probably will only post on the weekend. I have school and if I don't get my math grade up no New Moon._

"**Morning," Cas smiled**

"**Go to hell," Dean snapped**

**It was 7:00 am and Dean was up. Ruby came out still dressed in Sam's shirt. Yawning as she poured herself some coffee while Cas handed her pancakes. "Thanks Cas. Dean watch your manners," **

"**Bite me," Dean replied "Where's Alec and Sam,"**

"**Sammy's changing, Alec's getting his beauty sleep,"**

"**Alec wake up or I'm eating your breakfast!" Dean yelled.**

"**What's with the yelling?" Bobby asked coming in.**

"**Just waking Alec up,' Dean answered looking innocent.**

"**Good, we'll need him,'**

"**Who made breakfast?" Sam came downstairs "I was under the oppression nobody here knew how to cook,"**

"**Turns out Dean's angels useful. Who would have guessed," Ruby got up to kiss Sam.**

"**Coffee," Alec came stumbling down the stairs. Cas handed him a mug.**

"**Morning to you to," Dean commented**

"**Dean shut up," **

"**Okay," Bobby said after they all hade pancakes on there plates. "Friend of mine caught something and he doesn't no what it is. Thinks we might,"**

"**What is it?" Dean asked**

"**Says a werewolf,"**

"**No way," Sam disagreed, "Yesterday was the new moon,"**

"**I know,"**

"**Werewolf?" Alec asked**

"**There real and nasty," Sam told him.**

"**Yeah Sam got scratched up by one after he slept with her. To bad Ruby wouldn't do that then I'd have a reason to kill her," Dean piped in.**

"**I thought she was clean,"**

"**Just keep telling yourself that,"**

"**Enough, boys," Bobby ordered**

"**Hey, what's that?" Ruby brushed the hair off of Alec's neck. Alec jumped like he had been burned.**

"**Nothing just a tattoo," He stammered**

"**What is it? A barcode?" Ruby asked**

" **A barcode that's lame," Dean cocked his head to see the tattoo,"**

"**Dean, if Jo asked you to get a barcode I know you would," Sam teased.**

**Dean poured his coffee on Sam's lap. Causing Sam to yelp and storm back up the stairs to get changed.**

"**Dean, there's something I need to do. Can you stay out of trouble for a day?"**

"**Yeah, Cas,"**

**Castiel threw a duffle bag to Alec. "There's clothes in it," With that the angel disappeared.**

**Alec and Ruby left to get changed.**

"**Where are we going?" Dean asked.**

"**It's about a hour drive,"**

"**Bobby what do you think it is,"**

"**I don't know. But I think my friends drunk he say's its huge and has sand colored fur,"**

"**Werewolves don't grow fur,"**

'**Yah think,"**

"**We can take the Impala she can hold us all,"**

"**Sure, and it doesn't have anything to do with showing her off,"**

"**I would never show my baby off,"**

***************

"**Now what's the problem Kevin?" Bobby asked.**

**Kevin was a true southern guy. Beard, trucker hat, and oil stains included.**

"**I caught it in a bear trap and left it there," Kevin lead them towards the edge of his cattle ranch.**

"**Um why did you have a bear trap set out in the first place,"**

"**Something has been after the calves, and one went missing the other day so I put out a trap,"**

"**Okay what's that?" Ruby pointed at the horse size, desert sand colored wolf, that lay under an oak tree. You could see a bear trap on his back left paw. The wolf raised its head and snarled.**

"**Um a," Sam looked at Dean, "I've got nothing,"**

"**Me too,"**

**Everyone looked at Bobby.**

"**I'm suppose too know? When the hunters who figured out angels were real don't. Kevin do you have a trailer we can borrow?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Good, Dean you go with him and get the trailer hooked up to the Impala,"**

"**What are you going to do?" Sam asked**

"**Bring him back to the house until we figure out what to do with him,"**

**Sam felt something brush against his arm. Alec had decided to leave the safety of his brother's side and approach the wolf.**

"**Alec get over here,"**

**Alec of course ignored his brother and started talking to the wolf. The werewolf's intelligent brown eyes where filled with pain and fear. When Alec got within three feet of it the wolf started growling.**

'**It's okay puppy, I won't hurt you,"**

**Then the wolf lunged like a striking cobra. There as no way Alec could dodge the mouthful of razor sharp teeth. But he managed too. The wolf had blurred with it's speed but it was nothing compared to how fast Alec moved. Turning invisible for a second before he was back at Sam, Ruby, and Bobby's side.**

"**How did you do that?"**

"**Do what Sam?" Alec tried looking like nothing had happened and failed. "I'll tell you later," Then Alec went back to trying to get near the wolf.**

**After about five minutes and three more lunges, Alec managed to touch the wolf. As soon as his hand met the wolf's muzzle the giant canine calmed down.**

"**See, that wasn't so bad was it," Alec stroked the massive creature neck.**

"**Alec!"**

"**Dean, calm down,' Ruby called.**

**Leaving the Impala running, Dean tried to get to his youngest brother. But as soon as he started approaching the wolf snarled.**

"**Shh, it's okay bud he won't hurt you," At Alec's words the sandy fur ball relaxed.**

"**Dean it's okay. Alec can more than hold his own with it," Sam soothed**

"**What do you mean Sammy?"**

"**He means the kid can probably outrace a Wendigo," Bobby walked forward the dog shifted nervously but allowed the veteran hunter to pet him. Sam and Ruby quickly joined in. When Ruby sent reached the wolf's nose it snorted but still allowed her to touch him.**

"**Dean keep talking to him. I'm going to try and get the trap of his leg," Alec shot a dirt look towards Kevin who was wisely keeping his distance. There was a click and the wolf shuddered. "Got it!" Alec held up the blood incrusted trap.**

" **Let me see it," Bobby took the trap. "It's silver plated,"**

"**I know it keeps most monsters away," Kevin said**

**The wolf got to it's feet. Lying down the dog's head was level with Dean's chest. Standin it was over a foot taller than Dean.**

'**Let's get him to the trailer," Sam suggested. Acting as though it understood him the wolf limped to the Impala and climbed into the trailer.**

***************

"**Hey Cas," Dean yelled parking the Impala outside of Bobby's.**

**Cas was waiting on the porch for them. The trailer door opened. Alec had rode with the wolf. As the wolf jumped out, Cas gasped.**

"**Is that what I think it is?" The angel asked**

"**If you mean a mutant wolf then, yes,"**

"**Dean do you know what that is,"**

"**No, care to tell?" **

"**It's a really rare creature. A cross between a shape shifter and a werewolf,"**

"**I just thought it was a dog that ran into some radio activity." Ruby commented**

**Sam who had been listening spoke up. "But those things are able to change to humans at will, This guy didn't,"**

"**When there hurt or scared they usually can't. They have to be calm to phase,"**

"**Can they talk?" Alec asked**

"**Yes when there human. But I'm worried these creatures never travel alone. They live in packs of three or more."**

"**Whatever can get him to change,"**

"**Ask him Alec," **

**The wolf didn't need to be asked. Rearing up on his hind paws a shiver seemed to run along it's spine. Then a tall Indian boy stood before them.**

"**Hi. I'm Seth, thanks for getting me out of that trap. Got any food?"**

**Alec laughed and introduced them. Then he lead Seth into the house and got him some food.**

**Ten minutes later in between bites of sandwiches Alec explained how Manicore had wanted to make the perfect soldier. How Max had freed him and the others. Alec had left Terminal city after Max kicked him out for fighting with everyone. Only hours later the cops had grabbed him. Much to Alec's surprise the others didn't seem scared or even upset. Dean teased him for his cat DNA and called him Hello Kitty but that was it.**

**As they ate Cas watched Dean. While Sam and Alec laughed and joked easily Dean didn't join mouthed off but when nobody was looking his smile would fall and pain would enter his eyes.**

"**Ruby," Cas murmured "I need to see you outside,'**

"**What's wrong Castiel," Ruby glanced with concern at Sam.**

"**Have you noticed Dean's personality lately?"**

**Ruby snorted. "If you mean how he's been going out of his way to be funny and tough, yet still being an asshole,"**

'**Yes, do you know why?"**

"**No"**

"**When Dean messed up in Hell he started the seals breaking,'**

"**No wonder Deans been so depressed," Sympathy for Dean colored Ruby's voice.**

"**Yes, I need your help,"**

"**What Cas,"**

"**Where does Dean keep his father's journal,"**

"**The Impala's trunk,"**

"**Good,"**

'**Castiel, What are you going to do?"**

'**Dean was right. Winchester's are stronger as a family," With that the angel disappeared.**

_**What do you think? Did I get Seth good enough? Please review with any suggestions I'll answer them promise. Next chapter is one of my favorites and the people are going to start coming back to life.**_ _**A new oc gets added too.**_


	4. Ch 4 There Back

_**Hi. Okay so here's chapter four. I've figured out it won't be to at least chapter ten that the Eragon will come in. I'm trying to get the Twilight and Supernatural down first. Seth will be a major part of this story. More than any other person from Eragon or Twilight. The other wolves and the Cullens will be in the story just not as big as Seth. I'm going to keep calling him a werewolf it's just easier. I'll add one of my OC next chapter so that way I can post this chapter today. Please vote and review.**_

Night had fallen it was two in the morning and everybody was asleep. Cas still hadn't come back yet. Ruby said he had to do something and was believed. Seth back in his wolf form was sprawled out on the floor by Alec's bed. Seth refused to tell them why he was alone or where he was from. But the young werewolf was already friends with Alec so he was left alone.

Sam was awaken by Ruby shaking him.

"What did Dean do now?" Sam yawned

"I heard something downstairs,"

"Dean, Alec, Seth wake up!"

"What ever the hell bitch said I didn't do it," Dean voice was slurred with sleep. Alec and Seth's heads went up.

"Ruby heard something downstairs,"

"It's probably just Cas or Bobby. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Seth sniffed the air. He rose to his feet, a low growl slid between his bared teeth. He stalked towards the door hackles up. The others got out of bed.

"I can hear Cas and it sounds like he's talking to somebody," Alec informed them.

Guns drawn they headed downstairs. Dean and Seth lead them down. Right before they hit the foot of the stairs, Seth positioned himself between Alec and the danger. Dean and Sam approved. Alec was to reckless for his own good.

Dean lead them into the dining room. Standing there beside Castiel with his youngest clinging to his arm was John Winchester.

"Dad!" Sam yelled running to get a hug.

Dean laid his gun on the table. He approached Adam.

"Hey Adam I'm your brother . Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I'm not sure," Adam answered

Dean glanced at his father. John had taken a step back and was laughing with Sam. John moved towards Dean, but was blocked by Seth. The wolf obviously wasn't going to let anybody near the hunters who had helped him.

After a nervous glance at Seth, Adam stepped away from John and went to Dean, Alec, and Ruby.

"Your Dean right?" He asked

"Yeah, this is Alec he's your brother too, that's Sam hugging Dad, this is Ruby she's Sam's girl, the dog's Seth."

Adam nodded and shivered. He was only wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans. Plus Bobby always kept the house freezing.

Dean's big brother instincts kicked in and he pulled Adam too a chair. The hunters had already figured out that Seth fur was hot to the touch. "Seth can you please warm Adam up?"

Seth's didn't even look in Dean's direction,

"Seth listen to Dean," Alec ordered, the wolf stopped growling at John. He sank to the ground at Adam's feet. Adam laughed and stroked the dog.

Seth was braced in between them ready to pounce at the slightest hint of danger from John.

"What the hell is going on down here." Bobby came down the stairs but froze when he saw John with Dean standing over him. Disgust was clear on Dean's face.

"Dean have you lost it?" Bobby yelled.

"Oh, what I'm just suppose to let him back in with open arms? He was a coward you said it yourself Bobby. He killed himself. What to save me? No! He did it so that he didn't have to deal with Sam's demon issue's. If I wasn't there who was there to take care of Sam while he was off on his whole revenge against yellow eye's thing? He couldn't go off and be so reckless without somebody taking care of Sam.

He pushed Sam away time after time. The apocalypse wouldn't be happening if Sam hadn't felt like his father's dying words were the truth about his destiny. Sam would have come back to me if that demon hadn't left that message on it. But because Dad had to open his mouth and tell me about it, the final seal broke,"

Dean transferred his glare to Cas "Castiel you'd better get the hell out off here or I swear to God I'll find a weapon that works on you," With that Dean grabbed his gun and stormed back upstairs. Sam, Alec, Ruby, and Seth on his heals.

Cas pulled John to his feet. "I've never seen Dean that upset before," He commented

"I have when Sam died and when he thought the demon blood was going to kill Sam." Bobby shook his head. "John if Dean refuses to talk to you Sam and Ruby will follow his lead. Alec and Seth too. You've got yourself one hell of an issue."

"If I get Dean alone he'll calm down," John wiped the blood from his lip.

"Have fun doing that Sam and Alec never leave his side,"

Adam glanced at them talking then followed his brothers up the stairs.

In there bedroom the others watched Dean pace around the room cussing under his breath.

Ruby was even scared of Dean, and kept as much distance between herself and Dean, by sitting in Sam's lap.

Alec eyes were on the wolf that lay on his bed. Seth put his head in Alec's lap, giving Alec comfort by his very presence.

A knock on the door interrupted Dean's pacing. He opened the door ready for a fight. But it was only Adam.

"Can I come in," Adam voice sounded nervous and scared.

"Sure," Dean murmured. He glanced at the others feeling bad at the fear that was on there faces.

"Sorry," He whispered

Adam sat on Dean's bed. He yawned and looked ready to take a nap.

Dean sat next to his youngest brother. Adam leaned against Dean putting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"What are we going to do Dean?" Sam asked

"I don't know Sammy. I do know that Cas better lay low for awhile. I thought he needed to know where somebody's body was to bring them back?"

"Um he did," Ruby cringed into Sam.

"What do you mean?" Dean shifted causing Adam nearly to fall.

"Cas asked me where you kept the journal. Sam said you wrote where you burned John and Adam's body in it,"

"Well that's the least of our problems," Dean looked at Sam. " I don't think it's safe for us to be here with Dad,"

"Why?"

"Cause Sammy, if he finds out that Seth's a werewolf hybrid, you and me started the apocalypse, that Ruby's a demon and Alec was made in a lab. I pretty sure he would kill us."

"No I wouldn't," John opened the door. " I have no clue what's going on with the apocalypse or Alec. But that isn't a werewolf."

"It's a cross between a werewolf and a shapes shifter. And his name is Seth," Alec said,

"Okay so Sam the girl sitting in your lap is a demon and you haven't killed her?"

"Pretty much,"

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Sam told John everything that had happened since he died. Dean refused to speak.

"So you're my son?" John looked at Alec mainly to keep himself from screaming at Sam.

"Yes sir,"

"I've heard of these guys," John patted Seth. " They live in packs, but they may leave over alpha issues. Like if there alpha dies and there's nobody to take over the pack. Seth was probably a high ranking male but was to young to take over. He most likely left so the new alpha could run the pack without worrying about him challenging him when gets older. They often chose a human to serve, when they do that. More often than not the person is a vampire hunter. There made to kill leaches," John quickly drew his hand away as Seth growled.

"I don't think Seth likes you calling vampires leaches," Ruby observed.

The werewolf nodded.

"So you think Seth chose me to serve,"

"Most likely. There one of the only monster that can show any humanity."

"What am I chopped liver?" Ruby asked

"Your lucky that I'm live," John said ignoring the hateful look he got from Sam. "Ruby isn't the only one. Cas is annoying as hell but he's good. Plus not long after you died I found a group of vampires that were eating cows instead of people. We let them go," Sam loyalty towards Ruby was clearly showing.

"Alright it was probably a mistake but fine.

Now get some sleep." John left the room dragging Adam with him.

_**Alright John's back what do you think? I know I made Dean a little dramatic but come John deserves it all. I defiantly think that if he hadn't told Dean about killing Sam and Ruby hadn't used that I don't think he would have attacked Lilith. I won't be able to post until Wednesday I have school. I was sick and stayed home today. **_

_**Next chapter they get a puppy which is adorable. Bye**_


	5. Ch 5 The fight

_**Okay this is chapter five and Alec and Ruby fight. Please tell me I had a nightmare last night and Jensen Ackles isn't engaged!!!!!!!! Anyone want to wedding crash? Cheer me up with some reviews or else I might go up to Canada and murder Jensen. **_

In the morning Dean had calmed down enough say hello to his father.

"Forgive me yet?" John asked

"Maybe if you get me some pie,"

"Where are the keys?" John held out his hand

"No way in hell are you driving my car. "

"Dean the car was mine,"

"But I picked it out,"

"Dean shut up!" Ruby snapped she threw John a set of keys. "Here take my Mustang."

"Thanks," 

"Ruby how did your car get here?" Sam asked from his perch on the counter.

"Before I went and met you in Washington I left it here,"

"Oh"

Alec came stumbling in. Followed by a human Seth. Seconds later Adam ran down the stairs "Where's Dad?"

"Dean's too lazy to get his own pie so Dad went and got it," Sam said

Alec grabbed a donut "Why is the midget so happy?"

"I'm not a midget," Adam yelled "And why shouldn't I be happy? I'm alive and with my family,"

"Seth can you eat him?" Ruby asked

"Nah he wouldn't taste so good. Plus I'm not aloud to eat people." The werewolf replied. 

"Yeah Seth the only person your allowed to eat is Ruby and I don't even think she counts as a person," Dean smiled

"Boys! I'm going out" Bobby yelled from the other room.

"Move Alec's bed into the spare room he can bunk with Adam, John can have the other room, until I manage to get rid of you,"

"Come on Bobby you know love having us," 

"Go to hell Sam,"

"Okay other than the crap Bobby want's done, we need to check out the idiots skills," Dean commented.

"Hey how come Alec gets a pet but I don't?"

Adam asked.

"I don't have a pet," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, you do Sammy you have Ruby,"

Dean laughed.

Ruby was lounging against Sam and didn't think Dean worth the effort of moving.

"Adam if you want a pet ask Dad," Sam said

"Hey speaking of annoying things has anybody seen Cas?" Dean asked looking worried.

"No,"

"Damit"

"What's wrong Dean?" Seth asked

"Cas usually doesn't leave without telling anyone,"

"Dean relax. You did threaten to kill him. And since Cas takes everything you say literally he's probably just hiding." Sam soothed his older brother.

"Guess," 

"Anyway about the pet I want a dog,"

"What did Sam say," Dean rolled his eyes at Adam.

"Ask Dad," Adam repeated.

Just then John walked in, 

"Nice car Ruby. You probably should get that scratch out of the door though."

"What scratch?" Ruby asked

"Um the scratch on the driver side door. It pretty big I don't know how you missed it."

"It wasn't there yesterday," 

"Um you probably just didn't see it." Alec shifted nervously.

"Alec what did you do!" Ruby yelled

"We kind of might of scratched it," Seth shifted in front of Alec.

"Out of the way you stupid dog, I'm going to strangle him!"

"Seth back off." Alec ordered. " Want to fight Ruby?"

"If I win you have to fix my car." Ruby snapped.

'What if I win?" Alec asked

"Like you can,"

"I know if Alec wins Ruby has to kiss Cas," Dean looked like Christmas had come early.

"Fine," Ruby replied 

"I'm cool with that" Alec smirked.

"Sorry little bro but I'm on Ruby's side," Sam looked annoyed.

"I'm sure as hell not," 

"Thanks Dean." Alec looked at Ruby "Lets get changed then we'll fight."

"Kay"

_Five minutes later……._

"Ready to get you're ass kicked in Alec," Ruby asked ignoring to the growl from the newly phased wolf.

Alec ignored her. But he didn't give her the chance to mouth off more he swung at her face. Ruby barley manged to dodge. She aimed a kick towards Alec knee. Alec easily steped out of the way, he pounched her in the jaw. Shaking her head Ruby slamed her elbow into Alec's chest winding him. Alec took a step back it looked like Ruby had the upper hand. Then Alec started using his speed trying to wear the demon out. Alec landed a punch in her stomake. Knocking Ruby off balance. He followed it with a knee to the chest. Then punching her in the face, Ruby fell. But Ruby stubbornly rose to her feet breathing hard she tried kicking Alec. But once again Alec managed to dodge. Seeming almost bored Alec slamed his knee into Ruby's face knocking her out.

When Ruby awoke Sam was cradling her head. Adam and John where kneeling by her head. Dean was arguing with Alec. Seth was snarling at the oldest of the Winchester brothers.

Ruby sat up but John pushed her back down.

"Sweetheart you okay" Ruby had only once before heard Sam use that tone. It was when Dean had been attacked by Alistair. 

"Yeah since when do you call me sweetheart?" Ruby looked up in time to see Sam blush.

A yelp from behind them caught Ruby's intrest. Looking over she saw that Alec had a bloody nose. Seth pounced on Dean. Only to be sent flying backward and landing in a heap of sand colored fur. Castiel looking pissed pulled Dean to his feet. 

"What's Dean's problem,' Ruby whispered to Sam. 

Sam burying his face in her hand murmered "He went blystic when Alec knocked you out. I think the whole hating your guts is just an act."

"Sam let me go I'm going to kill both of them,"

"Be nice Ruby,"

Dean glanced over and seeing that Ruby was awake came over Cas on his heels.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah Cas get over here,"

"Why?" Thr angel looked confused.

"I lost the fight and that means I have to kiss you,"

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"You didn't Dean did,"

Cas shot a disgusted look at Dean "That's the last time I save you from Seth,'

Dean laughed.

Ruby got to her feet and making a face at Sam kissed Castiel. Adorably Cas returned the kiss. When they broke apart Cas looked dazed Ruby like she might puke.

"I think I might have a concusion, cause Cas is a good kisser." She told Sam. Dean and Adam where rolling on the ground laughing.

"Better than me?" Sam asked hurt in his puppy dog eyes.

"No Sammy."

_**Sorry if the fight wasn't that good. I'm way better at romance than fighting. Don't worry Alec and Dean will make up next chapter. The puppy Adam want's will be there too. Midget is what Alec is going to call Adam. Then the chapter after that the real action start's as Adam, Alec, and Seth go on there first hunt.. Then after that Dean' discover's that he may have ability's like Sam. So keep reviewing people I starting to have fun with this.**_


	6. Ch 6 Soulmates

_**Hi. If anyone is still reading this chapter has my first OC. I know the story has been a little boring but the action picks up in the chapters after this one. Do people like how I made Adam out to be? I was having a hard time writing him. So he is quite obviously the spoiled baby of the family. Also the puppy mentioned last chapter is my OC so hope you like and please review. I can take critics. So if you're still reading I'm begging review.**_

Soon after the fight Bobby came home. After seeing Ruby's face he asked John if Dean and her had started fighting again.

"No it was her and Alec this time," John looked out the window Ruby and Sam where lounging near the Mustang as Alec fixed her paint job. Dean was keeping an eye on Adam and Seth as they practiced fighting. Cas was sticking close to Sam. Most likely keeping away from the still pissed Dean.

'Bobby?" John looked at his old friend, "Why do Sam and Dean treat you more like a father than me?"

"I've been taking care of them. Plus you selling you're soul torn Dean up. You know Sam he follows his brothers lead. If anything upsets Dean it upsets him. What they have been going through lately has only strengthened that bond.

"So you upset Dean and Dean started looking to me for support and Sam followed his brother." Bobby let out a forced laugh. "You're going to have you're work cut out taking care of those two. There the only hunters no creatures that can befriend vampires and werewolves. Not to mention falling in love with werewolves, demons, and angels. Those two are one of a kind."

"What do you mean angels?"

"You mean Dean didn't brag that he might have been the first human to sleep with an angel."

"No do I want to know?"

"No clue, Ruby liked Anna so she couldn't have been that bad,"

"Ruby is another matter for me to worry about,"

"She seems fine. Don't forget that the boys wouldn't have that knife if it weren't for her. Plus she fixed the Colt, not that it does much good. She loves Sam it obvious the way she looks at him. Plus Ruby is good for Sam. He fights better with her trust me I saw Dean after that little argument of there and he wasn't pretty."

"Bobby do you believe in soul mates?"

The old hunter sighed "Its hard to say I believe every person has a true love. But the soulmate principle just seems a bit of a stretch for me. Every person has one person that's meant for them I just don't know. Not that what I don't believe in doesn't exist that damn angel is a living example of that."

"I was just thinking of Sam and Ruby. Ruby is everything that Sam needs in a girl. She'll let him protect her but she can also take care of herself so Sam can leave her without worrying. Plus Ruby can put up with Dean as well as me. I'm amazed Sam and Castiel haven't strangled him yet." John watched Sam and Ruby laughing.

"Sam knows what being branded evil is like. So he and Ruby understand each other there. Ruby's evilness won't effect Sam the demon blood inside him at least protects him from that. Bobby have you noticed Ruby always seems to understand what Sam needs."

Bobby nodded "I think it weren't for Ruby and the Impala Sam would have gotten himself killed before Cas brought Dean back,"

"What did the Impala do with Sam staying alive? As much as Dean wishes otherwise she's still an imamate object."

'That car gave him something of Dean's to latch on to. Plus without her Sam might have killed himself if he wasn't so scared of what Dean would do if he left the Impala without someone to take care of her."

"Great, I owe my son's life to a car,"

Before Bobby could reply Adam came in the house. "Dad where going to be leaving to get my puppy. Dean wants to know if your coming,"

"I thought Dean was against you having as pet,"

"He was but he thinks fixing the Mustang's paint wasn't a big enough punishment. So I get a pet when Alec wants one too."

"Yeah I'll go," John stood up, "Seth should stay here with Castiel and keep Bobby company,"

As they climbed into the Impala which was pretty squished with six people in it Dean asked " Which pet store are we going to?"

'Where not I want a pound puppy," Adam replied squirming he was stuck between John and Alec.

"Hey Dean can I drive?" John glanced at his son.

"Nope last time you where in her she got hit by a semi and totaled."

"Sam was behind he wheel not me,"

'Sam been driving her and she hasn't been totaled," Dean smiled " if where going to the pound we can drop Ruby of there,"

"Dean do you want me to destroy the Impala?" Ruby asked. Dean shut up.

*******

"Hello what can I do for you?" The girl at the front counter asked as the group walked into the pound. She was around twenty-two blond and Deans type.

"Where looking to adopt a puppy. For are brother Adam." Sam replied shifting so that he was between Dean and the girl. 'It has to be large and strong. We want it to be able to keep him out of trouble but still be sweet and friendly,"

'Sure are puppy's are right over here."

She lead them to a group of kennels where puppies where jumping up barking and whining. In a matter of minutes Alec and Adam where playing with a shepherd mix.

"Is that the one you want Adam?" John asked.

"Maybe," a yelp caught Adam's interest. He went to the farthest kennel in the row. A small runty looking black husky with one white ear and paw, was in the kennel by its self. It barked when it saw Adam.

'What's up with this one?" Adam asked letting the puppy out.

"He was hit by a car the people left him for dead. He's a fighter he almost died but somehow he pulled through." The girl replied

"How old?" Ruby scratched the husky.

"Eight weeks. He usually really shy and nippy so we haven't been able to get him a home. I guess he really likes you."

"I want him,"

"Why Adam the shepherd is tougher."

"He's lonely look at him," It was Dean shocking everybody except Sam. Who knew his brother's love of animals.

"You can have it," John stopped Alec's next remarked.

"What are you going to call him?" Sam asked as they signed the adoption papers.

"I think Pyaxis,"

"What?" Dean asked glad to see Alec looked as confused as him. Doctors and lawyers where to smart.

'Pack-sis it means devil dog." Sam stroked the squirming puppy.

As they left the pound John stopped Ruby

"What?" The demon asked

"I wanted to let you know it's okay that your with Sam. I also wanted to ask you if Dean's been in any relationships?"

"Ruby snorted 'More than I can count,"

"Not his one night stands a meaningful relationship. Like marriage and kids from."

"No," Ruby seemed to decide something "I never met her but Sam says Dean loves this girl Jo Harvelle but is to stubborn to admit it."

"The Harvelle's just my luck," John sighed "Did she show any signs of being interested?"

"How am I suppose to know?" With that Ruby went back to Sam.

_**Okay I only going to review once a week or so. I have a zillion things to do and that way I can take the time to make sure I like how it sounds. I know this chapter was king of puke inducing but its going to be important later on so I had to put it in. Jo is in the next chapter and Alec Adam Seth and Pyaxis are going on there first hunt. I have no clue if Pyaxis actually means devil dog it sounded cool so I used it. In another three chapters or so we'll have more Twilight and two chapters after that Eragon. Yes Dean and Jo are going to hook up. There my favorite couple. Just to let you know I already have the first fifteen chapters written out so any similarities other than what happened up to The end is just coincidence. Please vote for my polls the first one I'm gonna be needing the second can wait a bit more. Also please review.**_


	7. Ch 7 The Hunt

_Hi people. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Anybody who's Team Jacob I'm going to need your help in a couple of chapters. I'm Team Edward and I don't want to spoil the Cullens to much. So if you notice I don't know that Saphira roasted Jacob you might want to review and tell me to have Rosalie fall off a cliff. Not that Jake's going to get roasted. I've been through all my books and I can't find Collin and Brady's color does anyone know?_

_Okay as promised the boys go on a hunt. And an old friend shows up._

**As soon as thy got home the brothers started training Alec, Adam, Seth and Pyaxis. Adam and Seth need to learn practically everything from shooting a gun to getting in a fist fight. Alec who already knew the basics only had to learn tracking, monster facts, and how to kill each creature they came across. By the end of two months they where ready for there first hunt.**

"**Hey Dean,' Sam called looking away from his laptop. "Do you think a werewolf would be an okay hunt?"**

"**Yeah why?"**

**Sam turned the computer around. A Montana newspaper article was up. "Man attacked by grizzly while walking down own street." Dean didn't bother reading the article. **

"**Let me guess, full moon"**

"**Bingo," Sam shut his laptop "So are we going?"**

"**Depends Sammy are you going to be okay hunting a werewolf?"**

"**Dean, Madison was over two years ago, it's Seth you should be worrying about."**

"**Why?"**

"**Um he's part werewolf so he would b**

**.e killing his own kind."**

**Dean shrugged, and went to find Seth. The tan wolf was playing with the leggy Pyaxis. When Dean told Seth to phase Seth agreed.**

"**Seth, Sam found us a hunt. But it's a werewolf so if you want us to find another case it's fine,"**

'**No way! I really want to test my strength out against another wolf. I was one of the youngest in my pack so I never had anyone to practice with," Seth face fell it was the closest he had come to telling anyone about his pack in the months he's been with the Winchesters.**

**Dean smiled sweetly at the boy in front of him. "Why don't you go tell the others we'll be leaving in the morning?"**

**As Seth left Dean walked over to where his father was fixing up a 68 midnight blue Corvette his sons, Ruby, Cas, Seth, and Bobby had bought him for his birthday.**

"**Hey kiddo, Sam find us a hunt yet? With the apocalypse going on it shouldn't be taking so long to find us something to kill."**

"**Hell is lying low. I'm not complaining. Yes, Sam found us a hunt werewolf."**

"**When do we leave?" **

"**In the morning. So I've got to go say bye to Nancy,"**

"**Who's Nancy?"**

"**Receptionist at the pound,"**

* * *

**In the morning the Mustang and Impala where packed as the brothers climbed into the Impala, Ruby stole her Mustang's keys from Seth and told the werewolf to get in the back with Cas. Bobby was going to catch up later. **

**Dean pulled the Impala beside the Mustang. Sam rolled down his window.**

"**Ruby do you know where to go?" Dean asked **

"**Yeah," Ruby smiled and floored the Mustang. Dean cursed the Impala caught up with the Mustang. Dean took her past. Ruby tried to pass again but the Impala was up to ninety and her Mustang was forced to stay behind the Chevy.**

"**Dean how old are you? Two," Sam rolled his eyes " You and Ruby are going to get us killed fighting over who leads aren't you?"**

"**Relax Sammy Ruby needs to keep that bucket of bolts away from my baby,"**

"**Dean the cars aren't human and that speed sigh says twenty where going hundred,"**

'**Don't listen to him sweetheart he's just jealous that he doesn't own you anymore,'**

'**Dean do you even call your girlfriends sweetheart?' Alec asked**

"**I thought the Impala was his girlfriend," Adam and Alec busted out laughing.**

**Dean muttered about feeding them to the werewolf.**

"**Alright guys, leave Dean alone," Sam gave Dean a sympathetic smile. "Hey at least they don't know about Jo." He murmured to low for anyone but Dean to hear.**

**Unknown to the brothers they where being followed. As there pursuer revved her car up to follow she was struck by the change she could see in the eldest brothers.**

* * *

**When they hit Montana the first thing they did was find a diner. Dean flirted happily with the waitress. Ruby was too busy arguing with Adam to tease him. Pyaxis had been left in the Impala and Adam wanted to go get him.**

"**Alec can you see if the waitress will let me bring Pyaxis in, Please big brother." Adam begged.**

"**Why me?" **

"**Because your good at getting your way,"**

"**When do I get my way?" Alec called the girl over she was so caught up with the double flirting of the brothers that she just nodded at anything they said.**

"**There Adam go get your dog," **

**Dean barley glanced up as Adam scrambled over him. He was to busy eating his cheese burger. Then he heard Adam yelp.**

"**Adam!" Dean ran out of the restaurant. A blond girl held a knife to the youngest Winchester.**

"**Jo?!" Sam and the others had followed Dean out of the diner.**

"**Sam, Dean, John?" Jo looked terrified at the sight of the dead hunter.**

"**Let Adam go!" John ordered**

**Jo quickly let Adam go, he was pulled away by Alec**

"**You okay little brother?" Dean glanced at Adam**

**Sam waited for Adam to nod before he asked what happened.**

"**I was here on a hunt I drove by and saw the Impala and thought it looked like Dean's so I stopped then that stupid dog bit me,"**

"**Seth was in human form and in the diner,' Alec quickly said.**

"**You scared Pyaxis," Adam called his dog over,**

"**Well his job is to keep people safe so he gets a freebie," Dean put in "So why did you have a knife on Adam?"**

"**He came up from behind me and grabbed my arm." Jo looked embarrassed**

"**Oh well Adams related to Dean so he's a moron. Dean's latest victim probably thinks we skipped on her. So can we go eat now?" Ruby practically growled.**

**Jo joined them. She was introduced to Ruby Cas Seth Adam Alec and of course Pyaxis.**

"**So the rumors are true,"**

"**What rumors?" Seth asked**

"**That Dean was saved from Hell by an angel that has abandoned God. Also that the Winchesters are multiplying." Jo shook her head "To think a demon on are side,"**

"**Thanks for sounding pleased," Ruby nuzzled into Sam. Jo's hunting blood kicked in and she looked disgusted.**

**Pyaxis had decided Jo was fun to chew on and sat on her lap. Jo seemed to be trying to make up for attacking Adam by feeding his dog. Little did she know how much that choice would effect all of there lives.**

**Jo asked tons of questions mainly to Dean. She still had a crush on him. "So you have to be an angels meat suit?" she looked incredibly at Dean "And to think I thought you where just a pretty face."**

**Ruby looked on the verge of throwing up. Suddenly she bolted of Sam's lap and into the bathroom.**

"**Jo go check on her please" Sam begged**

**Jo went in and emerged five minutes later supporting a pale but perfectly healthy looking Ruby.**

"**You alright?" Dean asked sounding concerned.**

"**Yeah, I think Dean and Jo just got to me,"**

"**Let's go find a hotel. Dean you and Jo are sharing,' John commented as they left.**

* * *

**There had been two victims that month. So John took Dean to the morgue. Seth Alec and Cas went to go check the area where the first man had been attacked to see if Seth could pick out the creatures sent. Sam insisted Jo take Ruby to the doctor after she threw up again in the morning. So that left Sam with Adam and Pyaxis to go to the first victims house.**

**They took Jo's 68 red Roadrunner. After only ten minutes in the house it was obvious that the victims knew each other. The younger of the two going out with the others daughter.**

**As Sam left the house he got a call on his cell phone. "Yeah Alec?"**

"_**Sam we found something but Cas took off to find Dean. Him and Dad aren't answering there phones." **_**Alec sounded terrified.**

"**It's okay Alec where on are way," Sam shut his phone off, "Adam get in the car Alec and Seth need us,"**

"**Why is Cas not with them?" **

"**Dean and Dad aren't answering there cells,"**

"**Sammy are they going to be okay?"**

"**Lucifer would have his work cut out killing those two if they didn't want to die."**

**Sam floored it urging every bit of speed out of the Roadrunner.**

* * *

"**Hey what's wrong?' Sam asked. **

**Alec and Seth came running at them blurring in there speed. A growl was coming from Seth. The werewolf's fur was up and he looked ready to kill.**

"**We found a slight problem,"**

**Sam checked his gun making sure the magazine was loaded before following Alec, Seth, and Adam. **

"**Seth couldn't pick up the wolfs sent so we called Dean to pick us up. But he wasn't answering. Castiel took off to find him. Then we found this,"**

**Blood was splattered on the walls of the alley. It formed a symbol. A lighting bolt with circles on either end.**

"**What is that?" Adam asked stepping forward.**

**Seth let out a howl as something crashed into Sam. The last thing he heard was his brothers calling his name. Then pitch darkness.**

_**Like it? Just to let you know that wasn't Jo following them. She'll come in later. I'll give you a hint. She's one of Sam's friends. Any guesses? Lot's of action next chapter. You'll have to wait until Sunday. I'm going to see New Moon Saturday. Also any clue what's up with Ruby? Till Sunday goodbye and please review.**_


	8. Ch8 Nice Invisible Monster

_Hi thanks to anybody who reviewed. Your cruel if you didn't. Don't worry Supernatural is mean and Jo is going to stay alive in my story. I have no clue about other Dark Angel characters coming in it if I did it would be Max. Does anyone know if it's true that John may be back if they can work Supernatural in to JDM schedule? It will be awhile before the girl following the brothers is reveled. I'll give another hint if five people review. Okay on with the story._

**Sam awoke to find himself tied up in pitch darkness. He was leaning heavily on the person behind him. When Sam stirred the person murmured. "Sammy you back with the land of the living?**

"**Dean where are the others?"**

"**Right here," Adam voice came from Sam's right. "I'm tied to Alec he's still out but I think he's alive,"**

"**What about Cas, Seth, Dad, Ruby or Jo?"**

"**I don't know. You got hit by something I didn't see it. Then this man appeared. Seth attacked the thing that got you but it slashed him up pretty badly. Alec shot a bullet at the man. The gut didn't even flinch. I threw a silver knife at the invisible monster. But Seth's teeth where doing as much damage. And from what I could see that's zip. The thing isn't a werewolf. The thing wounded Seth then went for Alec. I don't know how Seth was even moving but when it attacked Alec he started fighting it again. But Seth couldn't fight much longer it hit Alec then me." Adam sounded near tears "I don't think Seth's alive he wasn't moving,"**

"**It's okay Adam. Seth will be okay. It's the Impala we should be worried about." Dean soothed**

"**Why should we be worrying about the stupid car?" Sam asked**

"**Cause some junkyard guy could find the arsenal in her trunk,"**

"**I thought Dean was going to say she might get lonely," Adam muttered**

"**That too," It sound as if Dean was smiling.**

"**Adam did you recognize the guy?" Sam got back to the problem that didn't involve the Impala.**

"**No. But his eyes weren't black so I don't think he was possessed, but that doesn't mean anything,"**

"**Lovely it could be a hellbitch or a dick with wings." Dean squirmed against Sam trying to loosen the ropes.**

"**Boys?" John voce cracked from nearby.**

"**Dad!" Sam shifted trying to get to his father.**

"**Ow that's me,"**

"**Sorry Adam. Dad are you okay?"**

"**No, I think my arm's broken. Since when do demons wear suits?"**

"**You saw him? Did he have a gray suit, with gray hair and going bald?" Dean asked**

"**Yeah,"**

" **Asshat, Zachariah,"**

"**So Dean you figured out it was me," Zachariah flipped on the lights. Blinding the Winchesters The angel was holding a knife to Castiel's throat. "You hurt my feelings hiding from me,"**

"**Like you have feelings. You have me now let the others go. They have no part in this," At Dean's words shouting erupted from Adam and Sam.**

"**That's not happening Dean. Your Michel's vessel. If I let them go there's nothing stopping you from deigning Michel. Or Lucifer could get his hands on Samuel."**

"**I won't let Lucifer near my brother!" Adam snapped**

"**Adam shut up for once in your life! Take me. Me and Dean fair trade for the others. Let them go and I won't hurt anybody." Sam added to the fight "You can get rid of a disobedient angel at the same time. You have Cas that will keep him from saving us."**

"**Sam stay out of this"**

"**No Dean let him talk," The angel looked at the young Winchester with interest.**

"**Cas please get them out of here," Dean pleaded. He knew the angel would die for him and Sam. " Get Sam Adam and Alec out of here.'**

"**I can't Dean" The angel panted "He has an amulet that takes my strength,"**

**Zachariah seemed to have made his choice.**

"**Fine your youngest brothers go free Dean. But we get Sam, Castiel, John and that lovely little demon of Sam's, and of course yourself"**

"**Let Sam out o the deal!" Dean ordered fighting the ropes that bond him to his brother. Zachariah was going to kill his Sammy. The apocalypse he had started was going to take his brother. The reason he had died in the first place. Dean felt a hatred stronger than he had ever felt before towards himself and the angel that was smiling at him. Worse than that Zachariah was threatening his best friend, his father, and the girl he knew his brother would willingly die for. Anger growing Dean felt a growing strength inside him. Not even thinking he lashed out with it. The ropes snapped standing Dean guided by instinct raised his hand. A blazing blue white light started pouring from Zachariah's mouth. The same light Dean had seen twice before once coming from Anna, and once from Cas. Grace.**

**Just before the light disappeared Zachariah took off. Cas fell to the ground. Dean felt a blinding headache. He barley managed to keep conscious as he collapsed. **

"**Dean," Sam's voice was near Dean's head. When the ropes holding Dean had snapped so had Sam's. Castiel grabbed a knife and cut the others free.**

"**Dean are you alright?" Cas went to his hunter. Trying to help Cas attempted to heal Dean. But nothing happened**

"**I'm okay,' Dean managed a weak smile. "Adam how's Alec?"**

"**He's still out, let's find Seth,"**

**Sam supported Dean. While Cas helped John to his feet then went to help Adam with Alec.**

**It looked like they where in an abandoned warehouse. They went through one of the doors into a loading dock. A low whimper greeted them. Pyaxis was lying by a heap of blood soaked tan fur.**

"**Seth!" Sam and Dean went to the werewolf. Adam would have gone to but he was the only one holding Alec up as Cas joined the brothers. **

"**Damit," Dean knelt examine the wolf. **

**Someone had muzzled him. Multiple knife wounds where on his side. A gunshot to the shoulder. Plus long scratches and bite marks covered his body.**

"**He's breathing," Sam pulled of his jacket and started putting pressure on the worse of the injuries. "Cas can you help him?"**

**Once again Castiel tried healing one of his friends. And once again it failed.**

"**Cas why isn't your angel mojo working?" Dean asked**

"**I don't know, the amulets gone,"**

"**So you should be able to heal him right?"**

"**Yes, unless"**

"**What Cas?" Dean joined Sam adding pressure to one of the knife wounds.**

"**Unless the amulet took my abilities" The angel disappeared then reappeared, "Well some of them,"**

"**Great timing but we have bigger problems then that,"**

"**What is worse than this?" Adam let Alec slide to the floor.**

"**Angels don't use bullets or knives. Plus you said the invisible monster took Seth down. It most likely made these scratches and bite marks,"**

"**Hey Cas do you know what this symbol is for?" Adam held up Alec cell. The symbol Alec and Seth had found was on the screen.**

"**That's used by demons to summon hellhounds," The angel replied**

"**Sammy are these the same wounds that where on me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.**

"**Great hellhounds but that doesn't explain why there are knife wounds plus the bullet hole on Seth," John commented "And why would hellhounds leave Seth alive? And how did that angel get us?"**

**Everyone looked at Dean and Cas.**

"**Um the other injuries where probably caused by torture at the hands of a demon," Dean checked the wounds "Hey the scratches and bites are almost healed!"**

"**Dean werewolves heal fast if the injury isn't caused by silver," Sam rolled his eyes**

"**I thought hellhounds only listened to demons," Alec said**

"**Alec you okay?" Adam asked**

"**Yeah, I think the demons are teamed up with the angels. It's the only thing that makes sense,"**

"**Ow," Adam yelped**

"**What's wrong,' John asked**

'**Pyaxis dropped a gun on my foot," Adam held up a engraved Colt revolver.**

'**Is that The Colt!' Dean grabbed the gun from his brother.**

"**It is!" Sam looked at the gun.**

**Dean handed the Colt to his father. Then he took charge, 'Adam go outside and see if you can find the Impala or Roadrunner. If ones there grab some towels and a first aid kit and bring them here. Cas go with him and keep anything from happening to him. Dad you sit there and don't move your arm. Alec get the muzzle off of Seth. Sammy help me check the wounds.'**

**Alec went to the wolfs head. He easily got the muzzle off. Pyaxis sat beside him. 'Hey boy," Alec murmured to the husky. Suddenly Pyaxis stood up growling. Pyaxis ran towards some crates. **

"**What the hell is wrong with Adam's dog?" Dean asked **

**Even as he said it a dark shape darted at them. The black shape was a werewolf a lot larger than Seth. It was a beautiful dark gray. As though sensing the other wolfs presence Seth opened his eyes. The gray wolf snarled at Alec Sam and Dean. Who quickly backed away from Seth. The strange wolf approached Seth and nuzzled Seth. Who whimpered in replied. Seth raised his head. The large gray threw back his head and let lose a defending howl. Then as quickly as it appeared the other wolf left.**

"**Was that another werewolf?' Cas and Adam came running back. **

"**No Cas that was the zoo's local timber wolf," Alec went back to Seth.**

"**Both of the cars are there. I think that if you bandage Seth up as best as you can I can move him to the hotel,' **

"**Okay give us ten minutes," Sam quickly started cleaning the wolf up.**

"**Dad what's wrong?" Dean asked**

"**Nothing," But John refused to meet his son's eye.**

_**Okay what do you think? Seth is going to be fine in the next chapter the Cullens come in. The other wolf wasn't one of the Twilight werewolves. Let's just say him and the Colt go way back. Ruby and Jo are in the next chapter. Yes the Colt is with the boys now but when does that gun stay with one person long? "Oh yeah John id obviously up to something but can anybody guess what. Do you like Dean's new power that will be explained in a bit. I don't know how long this book will be I'm guessing fifty chapters at least I keep on adding stuff every two seconds. Please vote on the polls I have up and review.**_


	9. Ch 9 A little Surprise

_**Hi this next chapter is going to bring in the Cullens. No guess on are new little wolf? It's a male that an OC but you can guess why he's here. Okay this chapter reveals, as most of you guessed what's up with are favorite little demon. Please give it a chance it's pretty cool. Also more on Seth's fight to heal after his argument with a hellhound. I will probably post again on Friday or Saturday.**_

"Hey where's Ruby and Jo?" Adam asked coming into the hotel room that Dean, Sam, Ruby, and Jo shared. Adam, Alec and Seth shared a room and John got a room to himself.

"Probably still…" Sam was cut of by Ruby running into the room in tears. She ran not to Sam but to Dean burying her head in his chest.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Sam tried pulling her from his brother but with no luck.

Jo came in looking nervous.

"Jo what the hell is going on there's a demon clinging to me,"

Ruby glanced up at Dean's words and went to Sam. Grabbing his hand she pressed it to her stomach.

"Are you…' Sam looked to Dean for support.

"Pregnant?" Dean walked to his brothers side.

Ruby nodded. A cheer from Adam broke the silence. Jo dragged him out of the room.

"Ruby are you sure?" Dean turned the demon around to face him.

"Yeah," Ruby looked at Sam who liked he might possibly be in shock.

Sam shook his head unfreezing. "Let me get this straight I'm going to be a daddy?"

"No Sam you're going to be an Aunt, of course you're going to be a father," Ruby's mouth was back.

Sam sought his brothers green eyes.

"Congrats Sammy lets just hope the kid has inherited his uncle's good looks and not his father'

s." Dean smiled looking happier than Sam had seen him in months.

Sam kissed Ruby smiling even wider than his brother. Grabbing Ruby's arm he said " Let's go tell the others,"

Dean snorted "Knowing Adam most of the United States knows,"

As they walked into Adam Alec and Seth's room they where met by a howl from Pyaxis and hugs from everybody except Seth and John. Seth was lying on the floor covered in blankets. John was nowhere to be seen.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Alec asked

"How far along are you?" Cas asked over Alec suggesting names.

"One question at a time guys," Sam laughed

"Boy or girl?" Adam asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Boy," Ruby sat on the edge of Adam's bed. Pyaxis jumped up beside her nudging her hand to get petted.

"How far along are you?" Cas put his hand over Alec's mouth.

"Three months,"

"Okay Alec what did you want to ask"

"Oh I have two things, What's the baby's name?"

"We haven't talked about it," Sam wrapped his arm around Ruby.

"Okay, where's Dad?"

"I don't know," Dean went and checked his fathers room. Adam checked outside.

"The Impala and the Mustang are there, but and Jo don't kill me the Roadrunner is missing," Adam cringed away from Jo.

"What did you say," Jo screamed

Just then Dean's phone rang.

"Dad!" Dean answered the phone. "Where are you?"

Sam reached over his brothers shoulder and put the phone on speaker.

"_Don't worry about me Dean. Worry about yourself."_

"Don't talk to Dean like that," Alec snapped

"_Sammy take care of the others and get a new girlfriend. You're a hunter. You're suppose to kill demons. Not sleep with them,"_

"I'll do whatever I god damn want. And don't ever call me Sammy. Also unlike you I will never abandon my son."

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Dean was right you are a coward. What happened did that big bad angel scare you. Or maybe that werewolf. It couldn't have been the hellhounds because you had Yellow eyes kill you," Sam shocked everyone. out of John sons Sam had been the one who fought with John the least the last couple of months.

John hung up.

"Dad's leaving us?" for the second time that day Adam sounded on the verge of tears,

"It's okay Adam you still have us," Sam ruffled his brother's hair.

"Alec why is Seth under a ton of blankets?" Dean asked

"He feels a lot hotter than usual."

"Damn. Seth are you strong enough to phase?"

Seth got to his feet shakily. Then phased. Alec and Adam studied him.

"Okay you two get him to the Mustang. Then get back here and pack." Dean ordered leaving the room Sam on his heels.

"Dean what are we doing?"

"What else Sammy where going after Dad,"

"How we don't know which way he went. There's angels after us. Plus have you noticed Seth can barley walk."

"We'll find him now get moving.'

Dean went back to the others. Adam, you and Alec take Seth in the Mustang. Everyone else in the Impala,"

With that Dean stormed to the parking lot throwing his duffle into the Impala's trunk. Sighing Dean leaned into the car. He kept an eye on his surroundings out of pure habit.

Glancing at the Mustang he saw that Seth was slumped against the window. Dean went to check on the teenager he owed so much to.

"Seth how you feeling?"

Seth didn't move.

"Seth!" Dean yelled shaking the wolf. Still nothing. He checked for a pulse and found none.

"No come on Seth we need you buddy." Dean started doing CPR.

"What wrong?" Sam asked then seeing Seth he cursed and went to help Dean.

Suddenly a howl rent the air. Sam felt hot breath on his neck. Turning he saw the same dark gray wolf that had appeared that morning.

The wolf shoved Sam and Dean out of the way. Up close it was easy to see that it was at least double if not triple Seth's size. The gray wolf lowered his muzzle and whined. Seth didn't move. Throwing back his head the wolf let out another of his deafening howls. Seth started breathing again.

Looking satisfied the gray wolf stepped back. He went to Alec and brushed the hunter with his muzzle. Alec reached up but his hand went through the wolf.

"He's a ghost," Adam murmured.

The sprit wolf turned his head towards Adam and nodded. He walked in front of the cars and paused.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Ruby said. The others agreed and got in the cars.

As soon as Dean started the Impala the wolf began moving away. Dean followed.

The wolf took them to a highway. And started running faster then even Seth was capable of. Dean struggled to keep up. Looking in the review mirror he saw Alec was having the same problem with the Mustang.

"Where the only ones who can see him," Cas breathed. In the wolf's presence talking loud didn't seem right.

For hours they traveled yet the spirit never stopped. They where well into Washington untill the wolf even slowed.

They went past a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'.

The gray lead them deep into the forest.

"If the woods get any thicker the Impala's going to get scratched," Dean complained breaking the silence that had been there four five hours. Several times Seth had stopped breathing but without even slowing the great wolf would howl and Seth breathing would start up again.

Finally the wolf stopped inside a clearing with a large white house. Outside of it a nine people waited fear on there faces.

As the group got of the cars eight wolves appeared. A large russet brown stepped forward. A small gray and chocolate brown flanked him.

Bravely the russet stepped up to the dark gray. There noses touched. Then the reddish brown lowered his head in submission.

"Jacob they have Seth,' A teenage boy with bronze colored hair said stepping closer to the cars.

The wolf wiped his head around. Snarling he approached the Mustang.

The rest of the huge pack went with him.

But before they could get to close the gray lunged at the people. He grabbed the arm of a young girl who couldn't have been older than seven. Pulling her towards the car the wolf shoved her at Seth.

"It's okay Daddy Seth is hurt but it looks like he got attacked by another wolf." The young girl said pushing hair off of Seth face.

"Who are you?" The oldest looking person in the group asked "I'm Carlisle, this is my family. My wife Esme. Our daughters Alice and Rosalie. Our sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Bella my daughter- in-law. And the girl there is Bella and Edward's daughter Nessie,"

"Where hunters these are my brothers Sam, Adam and Alec. My best friend Castiel. The girls are Ruby and Jo," Dean answered

'Who is that?" Edward hissed pointing at the gray wolf.

"We don't know Seth got attacked and he showed up then Seth stopped breathing he shows up again," Adam replied

The small gray wolf phased into a twenty year old girl.

'Seth!" She called running past the hunters to Seth.

"Leah?" Seth opened his eyes a bit.

As if that took up all his strength Seth once again stopped breathing. The spirit wolf's howl deafened them but this time Seth's didn't come back.

_**You're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out if Seth makes it. Also the reason the spirit wolf is here is because he had a close bond with someone the brothers have never met but has played a huge part in there lives. Also it isn't Mary. So John is once again gone. I will post tomorrow if I either 1) get five reviews 2) Someone realizes what John was carrying when he left 3) Figures out what wolf is missing 4) Guess who the spirit wolf is close to. HINT the guy is also dead.**_


	10. Ch 10 This is why I hate hunters

_Okay you have Dark-Supernatural- Angel and plmko55555__**to thank for me posting so soon. They correctly noticed that John was carrying the Colt when he left. The wolf needs a name. So any suggestions? The name needs to sound old. Also if the wolf wants people to touch them they can. It's kind of weird but important. Here is some Eragon. Don't worry if you haven't read it I give a very long summary. Also people I never really liked Eragon's cousin Roran so I'm leaving him out.**_

_**And I'm hurt that some of you thought I would kill Seth. I love that wolf.**_

'He's not breathing!" Leah yelled

Once again the gray wolf howled. But there was no response from Seth. Fear crossed the face of the ancient wolf. He howled louder than ever before. The noise caused Alec and the Cullens to yelp in pain. There sensitive hearing made there eardrums feel like they might burst.

Despite the noise Seth didn't move. In her grief Leah phased. As she did the pack lead by her added there voices to the ghost wolf's.

There combine howls made the earth shake. Yet still the wolf didn't move.

"Seth!' Alec yelled running to his best friends side. Edward broke away from his family and followed.

Alec started crying. Other than Max he had never had a friend like Seth. The werewolf and him where both freaks. Alec being made in a lab and Seth his scrawny size and friendliness with vampires. Unknown to his brothers Seth had told Alec everything abut his life. From fighting at Edward's side against Victoria and Riley to leaving his pack with Jacob to protect the Cullens.

"Seth come on bud. Come back who else is suppose to save my ass when the puppies' get there panties in a bunch?" Edward murmured pulling Seth out of the Mustang.

There was a shimmering around Seth. The teenager phased into the sandy wolf.

The pack whimpered at this.

"Why are they upset he phased doesn't that mean he'll be alright?" Alec glanced around at the others.

"No," The gray wolf said. His voice was deep and sad filled with years of witnessing suffering. The ghost wolf spoke still in his wolf form. "When we die even if we have stopped phasing are bodies are turned into there true identity. Are spirits are shown. For only as wolves do we truly show are selves. As wolves we follow are hearts. When where human anger and jealousy get in are way. Wolves follow there instinct and there hearts and so do we."

"Is there anything that can save him?" Alec asked the wolf tears still streaming down his face.

"There is one thing. His body is damaged in this world. But in another he would be healed.'

"Then do it!" Edward yelled

"If I do that you all will be forced to help that world. All of you shall share a bond with that place. The people there will be you're greatest allies. But anger them and you shall all perish. The people that you help there must in turn help you here. Are you sure this is the path you want to take?"

Alec looked to his family realizing even though he was only related to Dean, Sam ,and Adam he considered them all family. In there eyes he saw that they would follow him.

Edward looked at his own family which included the werewolves.

"We'll stick with you bro," Emmett said serious for once. The others agreed.

"Help him," Edward and Alec murmured at the same time.

"The only way you will come back is when the people who's fate is bound with yours are willing to risk there lives and come here to fight the apocalypse at your side."

'Can you tell us where to find them?" Alec asked

The gray wolf nodded. "When the moon is full go to a river. On a rock from that river carve the names Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn. Cast that rock into the water as you say 'Come forth and help me my allies. I need you're assistance' and they shall come."

"What do we need to do to help them?" Edward asked

"A war is raging in there land. The brothers Murtagh and Eragon are on opposite sides. Bring them together on the right side. For Arya you must help her realize that listening to her heart is the only way to happiness. Saphira and Thorn will be the hardest. They must fight against there hatred for one another and fight side by side against Shruikan for alone they shall fail." The great wolf went up to Adam. "You young one shall have one of the greatest parts in this fight. You are gentle and kind. Do not let others make you see those gifts as weakness."

"Will you stay and help us?" Jo asked

A ghost of a smile lifted the wolf's mouth. "You can call upon me whenever you're in need. Just yell to the heavens 'Send to me my ancestor your greatest friends and allies for I you're flesh and blood are in need.' I will hear and come,"

"Why are you helping us?" Sam asked

"When I was young and before the master gun made I was you're ancestors friend. It was us along with another friend. A vampire. We where as close as brothers. Then you're ancestor forged the master gun. We planed on ridding the world of evil side by side. But right before we where to leave another hunter found us. He saw the vampire and me as monsters. He tried to kill us. Samuel would have been fine. We told him to take the Colt and run but he wouldn't leave us. The other hunter killed him with the Colt. Then he turned the gun on us. Me and the vampire perished together. Then the hunter lied to Samuel's friends and said that Samuel had made the gun for him. One of my kin tracked him down and killed him. The Colt was lost in the fight. I never knew where it was until I sensed it had returned to hunters who truly deserved it. Samuel's kin. I've been following you since you two first touched the gun. You're father will never be worthy of The Colt. For that gun will only work properly for hunters who only kill evil. Sam you and Dean let those vampires go. Ruby is standing at you're side showing that unlike you're father and everyone else who has used the master gun you will let creatures who do no harm live. And that you follow your heart and see the world in a different way."

"Are ancestor was Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.

"No Dean it was the marshmallow man" Ruby shook her head and stepped forward. Her hand went out to touch the werewolf muzzle. "Please save Seth his soul won't be hear for much longer,"

"Take care of yourselves. You are humanities only hope. Each of you bring a special trait to this fight use them well." With that the ancient wolf let out a booming bark.

* * *

"Ow!" Dean struggled out from under Jo who had fallen on him. He looked around. Everyone was struggling to there feet. Including Seth. They where on an endless plain. The only sign of life other than them was a group of saddled horses.

"Dean where are we?" Sam asked going to his brothers side.

Before Dean could answer the ghost wolf appeared.

"You are in Alagaesia. The land here is much different then your own. The whole land is in war. The evil king Galbatorix destroyed the Dragon riders. With the help of thirteen followers and a stolen dragon he attacked the elves, dwarves, and riders. All but two riders and one dragon and three dragon eggs perished. The rider Brom hid himself in a town far to the north known as Carvahall to keep watch over his son Eragon who did not know of his parentage. The other rider Oromis and his dragon Glaedr went into hiding with the elves. One group of people know as the Varden lead by Brom opposed the king. They managed to steal one of the dragon eggs. In the process Brom, slew Morzan and his dragon. Morzan was the first of the riders who joined Galbatorix he was also the person who killed Brom's dragon Saphira.

Brom forged an agreement between the two races who could become Dragon riders the humans and the elves. The dragon's egg was transported from the elves forest Du Weldenvarden and the Varden's home in a hollow mountain inhabited by the dwarves. The egg had three caries Arya the elven princess and her guards Glenwing and Faolin. Then one night they where ambushed by a shade a sorcerer possessed by evil spirits. Faloin and Glenwing where killed. But Arya was able to use magic and send the egg to Brom. But her aim was off and the egg appeared in front of Eragon, Brom's son. A blue female dragon hatched from the egg. Eragon named her Saphira and hid her in the forest known as the Spine. Saphira hatched only because she sensed the presences of her rider.

Then two creatures came to Carvahall they attacked Eragon's uncle. They where known as the Ra'zac. They killed Eragon's uncle Saphira barley managed to get Eragon to safety. Brom came to Eragon's aid. Still not revealing that he was a rider or Eragon's father. He got Eragon away from town giving him a sword know as Zar'roc. Thy started traveling after the Ra'zac for revenge. Brom taught Eragon the ways of the rider's hoe to fight with both magic and sword. Then after discovering the Razac's hiding pace. They where ambushed. The Ra'zac killed Brom but not before he revealed that he too was a rider. The Ra'zac where driven away by Murtagh. Morzan's son.

Murtagh and Eragon did not know that they where brothers. They started traveling to the Varden. But along the way the rescued Arya from the hands of the shade Durza. But she was badly poisoned and Eragon and Saphira barley got her to the Varden in time. There Eragon met Orik a dwarf and Hrothgar the dwarf king. Along with Nasuada and her father. Her father lead the Varden. During there stay there an army of Urgals monsters of this land attacked. During that fight Eragon with the help of Arya and Saphira killed Durza.

Eragon's back was ripped opened by Durza during the fight. Soon after that the Varden won the battle. Afterwards Murtagh was taken hostage by a pair of magicians that betrayed the Varden. They killed the Vardens leader and left everyone thinking that Murtagh was dead.

Eragon, Saphira and Arya traveled to the land of the elves after Eragon became the Varden's new leaders vassal. Nasuada now leads them. He also except the king of the dwarves offer to join one of the dwarf clans.

When they arrived in Du Weldenvarden Eragon and Saphira met Oromis and Glaedr. Also Arya's mother Islanzadi. They began there train despite the fact that Eragon suffered attacks from the injury on his back. Then during a elven festival the spirits of dragons appeared before Eragon and healed his injury. They also gave him the appearance of an elf and there speed and strength.

Soon after that Eragon and Saphira learned that the Varden with the aid of a independent country known as Surda planned on attacking the Empire or Galbatorix's lands. Eragon got there in time to help fight. Then a red dragon appeared and its rider killed the dwarf king. After fighting the enemy rider Saphira and Eragon realized that it was Murtagh. Murtagh beat Eragon and told his brother that Galbatorix had forced Murtagh and his dragon hatchling Thorn to swear loyalty to him in the ancient language a language that you can't lie in or break your vows. Murtagh let Saphira and Eragon go. Because he couldn't kill his little brother. Before he left he took Eragon's sword and told Eragon that they where brothers both sons of Morzan.

Then with Murtagh leaving the Varden was able to win the battle. Eragon told only Nasuada and Arya what Murtagh said. A few days later Eragon leaves to kill the Ra'zac for attacking his village. With Saphira's help it is no problem for the pair to win. But then Eragon goes off alone on foot sending Saphira back to the Varden. Arya goes off after him risking her own life. They return to the Varden unscathed. Then he once again fight's his brother. This time with Arya's and twelve other elves help he beats Murtagh. Eragon tells his brother that if his and Thorn's identity changes they will be free of Galbatorix's control. Soon afterwards Eragon once more sets off this time to the dwarf capital to help the elected a new king. Orik is chosen he supports the Varden and is a close friend of Eragon's. Then Eragon and his dragon go back to the elves there teachers Oromis and Glaedr tell them that Brom is Eragon's father and that he and Murtagh are only half brothers they share a mother not a father. He also tells them why Galbatorix is so strong. He gets his energy from a dragons heart of hearts. It's an object the inside a dragon that when a dragon decides to separate itself from it the holder is able to call upon the dragons strength and communicate with the dragon no matter the distance. It still works even if the dragon is dead. Galbatorix is in possession of hundreds of these. Glaedr gives Eragon his heart of hearts after revealing that he and Oromis are going to fight with the elves against the city of Gil'lead . Eragon also gets a new rider sword named Brisingar. That when ever he says its name it burst into flames.

During the siege of another town Eragon and Saphira help Arya kill another shade. Making Arya only the forth person to ever kill one. At the same time through Glaedr heart Eragon witnessed Galbatorix's take control of Murtagh's body ad kill Oromis and Glaedr."

Threw the whole story the group had remained quiet now Jasper said "It is almost dark and you have given us much to think about, Thank you for your help bringing back my brothers friend,"

"How is that even possible?" Dean asked

The gray wolf chuckled "Some could ask the same about the things that you have done and seen," The wolf looked at the sky. "Jasper is right it is late you should rest. Those horse over there are for you there's food in there saddle bags. I most go now take care," With that the ancient wolf vanished.

_**Yeah I know boring but you had to know what happened in Eragon's world. I'll post again Saturday if I can people please vote on my polls and suggest names or else this story isn't gonna go anywhere. I suck at makin up names trust me. So please help I'm begging. Did you like the spirit wolf's story? I will revel even more of it later also why the wolf seems to have a keen interest in Alec, Seth, and Edward but are there any guess?**_


	11. Ch 11 I see a dragon

_**Hi . I finally bring the characters from Eragon in. plus if you remember those horses each one will have its own key part. Okay sorry if I confused anyone with the tons of names. Saphira is a blue female dragon who's rider is Eragon. Thorn is a young red male dragon with the last three feet of his tail missing thanks to Glaedr. Arya is the elf princess. Eragon is in love with her but she keeps on turning him down. I might have to do something about that. Okay I've finally decided that Max will be coming in. Dark-Supernatural-Angel convinced me that Max would kick ass if she was in the story. Just give me sometime to think of how to bring her in. Just to let you know I always put people who love each other but are to stubborn to admit it together. If you bug me enough I'll put practically anything in as long as it does no harm to Sammy, Murtagh, Edward, Jasper, or Pyaxis. **_

Dean kicked a stone out of his way 'Lovely where stuck in another world with only a couple of horses and we have to stop a war between a crazy guy and a teenager and Puff the magic dragon,"

"Shut up,' Rosalie glared at Dean. "How the hell does a werewolf get torn up that bad?"

"It's called a hellhound," Dean glared right back " So what are you there's no way in hell your human?"

"Where vampires," Edward said leaving Seth's side.

"Edward,' Carlisle warned

"You heard the wolf they don't kill monsters that don't harm people. That girl Ruby she's a demon. A demon killed there family. But Ruby is different. She fights against her own kind,"

"How do you know that," Sam shifted hiding Ruby from Edward's view.

"I can read your minds." Edward glanced over at the wolves as though one of them had called his name. "They are going to phase and introduce themselves. I don't think they will harm you but there's no telling with Leah."

'Where thrilled with the honor of mangy fleabags introducing themselves," Ruby snorted looking bored.

A growl from one of the wolves a silver was the only reaction but he was silenced with a yelp from Seth.

One of the wolves phased it was the huge russet brown.

"I'm Jacob,' He greeted, "I lead the packs,"

Then the small gray and gray with black splotches and the silver changed.

"That's Leah, Seth's older sister and Embry that's Paul." Jacob said not allowing the others too talk.

The chocolate brown and light brown where next. "Jared and Quil," Jake pointed them out.

And final the smallest of the pack though they where still bigger than Seth. One a light gray and the other pure white.

"The one that changes into the gray is Collin the others Brady."

"Both are completely useless,' Emmett muttered. Earning a laugh from Dean.

Jasper glanced at the sky. Then he turned to Alice. "How does the weather look for today?"

The small vampire focused then said that it would be cloudy.

"Okay we have about an three hours before dawn so lets get some work done," Jo commented the other agreed. Adam and Bella quickly caught the horses. There was one for each hunter.

It was then that Cas stepped forward touching one of the horses muzzle. "These horses where sent by the spirit wolf. They will not spook at the sight of a dragon or werewolf. Each one is unique and will only allow the person who it was sent for to ride it. Also each one shall serve you with its different traits. These creatures are a rare gift you should cherish them. For horses are smart, loving, loyal, protective, and will never fail you"

"Okay Cas you're the expert how do we figure out which horse is for which person. Other than climbing on there backs?" Jo asked.

As though answering her question a tall sixteen hand black and white paint stepped forward. He nuzzled Jo.

"This gelding's name is Damien." Cas murmured. "He is extremely intelligent and shall never lead you astray. As long as you believe in him you will always be where you need to be,"

Adam stepped forward next. A stocky bay with a white blaze and one white foot came forward to meet him. The horse was barley over fifteen hands.

Once again Cas told of the horse. "He is a young stallion named Magma. But like a volcano his fiery side shows rarely. All other times he'll follow any command and never show fear. Great for battle."

Then a tall palomino with a perfect star on her forehead went to Alec where he sat at Seth's side.

Cas smiled at the horse. "Layla will never stop getting into trouble. But her speed and wit will get you out tons of trouble." As if to prove the angels words the mare tugged on Alec's jacket nearly tearing it.

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas "Come on man how could these horses serve us any better than the Impala?"

'Because Dean these horses aren't normal. That wolf isn't either. No spirit could be that powerful. He doesn't seem evil though and he hasn't down anything to hurt us. But these horses are different. I've only twice before heard of animals like this. Whoever possess them owes there lives many times over to them. Now find yours."

Dean made a face but did what Cas said. A dappled gray came over.

"Sky.' Cas said "No harm will come to you on her back. She'll put you before everything else. A truer love you couldn't find. Dean that horse is the meaning of loyalty. When you don't know who to trust she will."

"Me next," Ruby held her hand out to the horses. A sleek chestnut came to her. A snip on its nose.

"SunStar for a gelding he is extremely spirited. Nothing will break his trust in you. Anyone who thinks about harming you should think twice with this boy near. He will die for you in an instant. Don't be surprised if no guy can approach if SunStar is with you."

Only two horses remained a huge black that was watching Sam pawing the ground. Then it's opposite a pure white that stood calmly.

The black approached Sam. He was as dark as a black hole with no white on his coat.

Cas cocked his head to the side. "This stallion is truly spectacular. His name is Demon. Sam he will only allow you to handle him. He has a keen sense of detecting evil and is as stubborn as you. But will never allow harm to come to you or somebody you love,"

Then the angel went to the white. He stroked her. "Her name is Eve." Cas laughed "She'll keep me going when I'm ready to give up. For she doesn't believe in no win situations. She'll always shows her emotion but isn't ruled by them,'

Everyone was silent as the hunters got to know there new friends. Then Emmett impatient as always said "Um the full moon is tomorrow so we might want to find a river,"

"Sure but does anyone know how to ride a horse cause I sure as hell don't,"

"Dean do you know anything?" Ruby smiled and swung easily into SunStar's saddle.

Dean tried copying the demon but got nowhere. Sam took pity on his brother and went to help.

"Sammy how do you know how to ride?"

"Jess," Was all Sam said giving Dean a leg up. As soon as Dean was in the saddle Sky turned her head and nosed his leg.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean your suppose to put your feet in the stirrups," Cas said as he helped Adam onto Magma. Pyaxis whimpered and tried jumping on Magma. But stopped after a command from Adam.

They soon left the spot they had spent most of the night. The werewolves back in there wolf forms ran ahead with the exception of Seth. The tan wolf stayed at Layla's side. Edward to stuck close to Alec and the two looked like they where on there way to being fast friends. After riding until dawn they decided to stop and rest. The wolves came back with news that there wasn't any water within fifty miles.

"Why don't we let Damien find the water?" Adam asked taking a drink from his canteen.

'Because it will take some time for him and Jo to trust each other enough for that to work,' Cas replied

"Castiel I don't mean to pry but how do you know so much about these horses or even that spirit," Carlisle looked up from the fire he was starting.

Cas glanced at Dean, who gave him a 'its up to you look'

"I'm a fallen angel I disobeyed and followed Dean. We where trying to stop the apocalypse but it didn't work.'

Carlisle started talking religion with the angel.

Pyaxis seemed nervous and kept on barking. The horses seemed upset too.

'Hey know what I said about finding a river?" Emmett asked suddenly

"Yeah,' Bella said

'We'll it looks like we won't need one,"

"What are you…" Edward broke off suddenly and glanced to the north east.

There barley visible was a black shape.

"So it looks like a bird big deal," Alec went back to eating a sandwich.

'That's not a bird that's a dragon,"

Complete silence followed Esme's words. Then in seconds the wolves where on there feet snarling.

The dragon soared closer and closer till even the humans could see it. It was a dull red. With lighter wings. White spike ran down it's tail and back. A saddle was between a larger than normal gap in the spikes on the dragons shoulder.

'Do we want it to land?" Alice asked

But they didn't have a choice the dragon dove towards them. It landed in a cloud of dust. Up close the could see that the dragon's saddle was empty.

"_Help me!" _A voice said in there head's. It was the dragon.

"Who are you?" Dean asked his hand going for his gun.

"_I'm Thorn. Who are you?"_

Adam did the introductions. "What's wrong Thorn why do you need help?"

"_It's my rider he's hurt" _The dragon didn't even seem nervous of the wolves who where snarling at him. Thorn's only concern was for his rider.

Jo took pity on the dragon and approached him. "It's okay we'll help show us where he is."

"Follow me," Thorn took flight again.

They scrambled into there saddles while the dragon circled overhead.

The horses understood the need for speed and galloped. They rode for half an hour and right when the horses where tiring Thorn landed.

"In here," The red dragon disappeared into a stand of trees.

"Should we follow?" Jo asked.

"We said we would," With that Nessie wandered into the forest.

Her mother and father and the others followed.

In minutes they came to Thorn who was nosing something. The vampires eyes seemed to darken Seth whimpered a tried shoving Edward back.

The vampires except Carlisle stopped breathing.

Dean with his brothers at his side approached. On the ground was a young man no older than twenty. His back was torn up his shirt in shreds. But he was at least breathing though he was unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Jo went forward and kneeled beside him. Pushing his black hair of his forehead.

"_Murtagh upset Galbatorix by resisting when he ordered us to kill Eragon. So he was punished."_

Carlisle examined Murtagh's wounds. "I need hot water and some rags. Someone check the saddlebags and see if there's a first aid kit."

Sam gathered wood for a fire while Dean found a first aid kit.

"Adam go tear up one of the blanket's, Alec get some water," Dean ordered his brothers responded instantly.

"_Let me," _Thorn nosed Sam out of his and with a burst of fire from his nose had the wood ablaze.

Quil barked suddenly. Thorn's head went up then he started trembling.

"Thorn what's wrong?" Sam put his hand on the dragon.

Sam question was answered by a sapphire dragon appearing. On her back was two riders.

The blue dragon roared as she saw Thorn and locked her wings in a dive. Thorn cringed as the dragon who was obviously Saphira landed. Her riders a guy around seventeen with dark brown hair and a women with long raven hair.

The guy Eragon saw Murtagh. "Thorn what happened?" The girl Arya held him back as he tried going to his brother.

Thorn once again explained.

"Watch out I'll help him" Eragon went to his brother. He placed his hand on Murtagh back and murmured Waise Heal. His hand glowed and Murtagh skin grew back together.

Murtagh stirred and looked up. His face paled when he saw his younger half brother.

'I can take care of my own injuries you know,'

Saphira snorted _"If we had not come along these dogs would have made you dinner."_

'Your welcome I mean we just risked our lives coming here."

"Ignore Dean we where looking for you anyway," Ruby stepped forward Sam at her side. "Hi I'm Ruby this is my boyfriend Sam."

Everyone introduced themselves.

"Hey Eragon why aren't you stabbing my heart out? I did kill your teacher Nasuada should have ordered me dead."

"I brother still have my free will."

'Yeah how does Galbatorix control you?" Alec asked leaning into Seth.

"If you now something's true name in the language of the elves you can control it. People are the same. Galbatorix knows my name and Thorn's," Murtagh shook his head. "I've been trying to change who I am but it's hard especially with Galbatorix always ordering me to kill people."

"But thorn said Galbatorix ordered you to kill Eragon but you haven't attacked him," Adam observed.

"He's right," Arya leaned into Saphira.

A smile light Eragon's face "Your name has changed hasn't it?"

"I think so,"

Do you and Thorn want to join me and Saphira with the Varden? You could make up for all the things you did wrong,"

"But they will never trust us," Thorn said sadly.

"I'll fight you then if I win you'll become my prizinor and I'll protect you,"

'You would do that for me?"

"Your family and I don't have much family left so I'd better take care of what little I have,' Ergon drew his sword Brisingar. The blade was the same color as Saphira scales and glimmered in the faint light.

Murtagh copied him drawing his sword Zar'roc. It's blade was red like Thorn's scales.

"Zar'roc finally gets to meet your new blade brother?"

"Yes and we'll see if fire can conquer misery,"

_**Alright next chapter the brothers fight. Just to let you know Zar'roc in the language of the elves means misery. While Brisingar means fire. Do you like what I did with the horses? Okay please vote on the polls I have up and review I'm begging. Also if I spelled anything wrong I'm sorry. Those names are hard to spell and I already suck at spelling. Seth is pretty much healed but it will take a bit for him to get back up to full strength. **_


	12. Ch 12 Sword Fight

_**Hi me again. Okay I know I didn't write the **_

_**Eragon people well but I think I've figured out what I need to do. This chapter will have some actions plus we learn more about the spirit wolf and Dean's ability. Also just to let you know the brothers are in Alagaesia which is Eragon's world. But when they get out of it they will be in Washington. Just to let you know Eragon is the only one who really trust Murtagh and Thorn and don't forget that nobody knows about the hunters, wolves, and vamps. The brothers will need to strengthen there bond with the horses. Jo will have a bit of trouble but Cas and Ruby know better than the others to trust there horses.**_

Eragon and Murtagh stood still each waiting for the other to move. Eragon moved first he stabbed at Murtagh's ribs. Zar'roc met the attack with sparks. Murtagh returned the attack swiping at Eragon's hand. Eragon blocked it. Then he countered swinging Brisingar straight at Zar'roc. Murtagh caught off guard by the straight forward attack was cut on the hand. Blood poured down his arm yet still he kept fighting. Even to Dean who had never been interested in sword fights noticed that both Eragon and Murtagh where exceptional fighters and that they where too evenly matched.

But then Saphira snarled for no apparent reason she launch herself at the wolf pack.

"Saphira!" Eragon broke away from his fight.

"_These aren't ordinary wolves!" _She snarled. The sapphire dragon lunged at Jared. The fast wolf dodged. Then the pack started working together. The muscular wolves Paul and Quil slammed into Saphira's flank causing the dragon to stumble.

"Stop it!" Arya yelled at the same time Thorn joined the fight. Saphira was to upset to listen to the calls and orders her rider yelled and turned on Thorn. She ripped open the smaller dragons right wing with one powerful swipe of her massive talons.

Murtagh feeling the pain of his dragon tried holding Saphira in place with magic.

Arya thinking Murtagh meant to harm Saphira attacked with her own sword.

The next few minutes where a mess as the Cullen's went to defend the wolves. Eragon abandoned his attempted to calm his dragon and tried preventing Arya from killing his brother.

'Where suppose to get theses guys to help us?" Dean asked dodging Leah as Thorn knocked her away from the fight. ' There going to kill us,"

"Alec get your ass back here!" Sam grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him away from the fight.

Seth limped over to Alec dragging Alice from the fight. He unlike the others was trying to end the fight. The sand colored wolf phased. "Get to Jasper he can calm everybody down. He won't listen if he thinks the dragons might hurt Alice. You've got to stop the fight I'll help you if somebody will hold Alice." Sam, Dean, Cas, and Adam grabbed the vampire.

Alec swung onto Layla. The horse sprang forward Seth running at her side. The wolf phased in mid stride. Alec urged Layla close to the dragons trying to see the tall vampire. The mare responded unwillingly to Alec's commands. Even more so when Saphira's tail struck the ground only feet from her side.

"Seth do you see Jasper?"

The werewolf nodded and ran towards Thorn who was fighting the vampire brothers.

Alec wrenched Layla's head around and dug his heals into her sides the horse snorted but followed the wolf.

"Jasper!" Alec called but the vampire ignored him.

Seth sank his teeth into Jasper's arm trying to pull him away from the fight. A snarl form the vamp caused Seth to let go.

"This isn't working Seth!"

But before Seth could do anything else Edward ran too there side.

Amazingly the vampires arm was sliced open though no blood poured from the wound.

"He's not going to listen. Jazz is a fighter no amount of persuasion will turn him from a fight if he thinks his family is in danger.'

"So what should we do? I don't know about you Edward but I don't fancy trying to turn these guys into are greatest allies if there more determined to kill one another."

Before Edward could reply Layla surged forward. The mare galloped to the center of the fight lashing out at anyone who was in her way. Alec clung to her back. Layla reared up and whinnied to the heavens.

The noise had power in it but it didn't stop the fighting and Alec sensed that wasn't it's purpose. Instead it reminded him of the ancient wolf.

Edward and Seth rushed to his side.

"What is wrong with that crazy horses?" Edward asked trying to grab her bridle but the mare danced away.

"Shh, 'Send to me my ancestor your greatest friends and allies for I you're flesh and blood are in need.'" Alec yelled the words the spirit wolf had told him but it wasn't the wolf who answer his call but a man.

He was almost as tall as Sam with blond hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be no older then twenty but his eyes showed that he had seen centuries.

Alec didn't need Edwards hiss as the strangers sent hit him to know that this person was a vampire and the last of Samuel Colts friends.

There was gentleness in his eyes when he saw the three standing before him but they changed to worry at the fight that raged.

"Do you need me to stop this?" He asked.

"No we called you here to discuses are favorite boy bands. Of course we need you to stop the fight especially before a dragon tramples us."

The old vampire cocked his head at Alec then smiled and looked over the fight that sounded them. Without him moving calmness settled over the place. Thorn released Collin's leg while the Cullens glanced around as if wondering what had happened. The rider brothers stopped exchanging heavy sword blows and leaned against on another to catch there breath. Other than some cuts and scratches everyone seemed fine.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked appearing out of nowhere the others on his heels.

The spirit vampire smiled once again. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Jonah. I believe you met Ashton?"

"Who is Ashton? And that still doesn't answerer my question of what are you."

"You must be Dean. You remind me of Samuel never patient. I am a vampire much like your companions here in that the fact that I lived off of animal blood. Also unlike any vampires you and Sam have hunted are skin is impenetrable to weapons. Also we change people using venom not blood. I don't know why we are different but we are. Ashton is the dark gray wolf that has been visiting you. Did he not tell you his name?"

"No and why did you appear? I thought that only summoned him." Alec sat leaning against Seth, Edward after checking his family sat beside him.

'If you noticed that says 'send to me your greatest friends and allies' not friend and ally. Usually either one of us could appear, but we thought you would take better to seeing a wolf because of Seth. But since you're father stole the Colt now Ashton can go only to him,"

"Why is that?" Cas asked sinking to the grass beside the people who had become his family.

"Ashton was bound more tightly to the Colt than I. He can only go to Samuel's decedents if they either have the Colt or where the last to use it. I wasn't killed by it so I am not bound to it except by my vow to Samuel. Who you four look a lot like I thought there was only two of you but I can smell that you share Samuel's blood."

"We have two little brothers Alec and Adam."

"Between them and Dean we might have enough brain power to equal a poles.' Ruby yawned.

"Something's wrong,' Jonah murmured to himself." The last I saw of them was Dean killing yellow eyes." Then louder he asked "An who you may you be my lady?"

"Ruby I'm Sammy's girlfriend,"

"Only because he knocked you up or else he would have seen that you're black eyed bitch that he should kill,"

Only Jonah seemed to care about what Dean had to say.

'What has been going on? The last I saw or heard of you two the Devil's gate had just opened and Dean had used the Colt's final bullet. But that doesn't make sense or else you're father wouldn't have been able to keep Ashton away from you. Start from when you fetched Sam from college and tell me every detail."

"Yeah I would like to here what's going on too. Cause you keep really weird pets and vampires werewolves and demons aren't real." Murtagh piped in.

For about the zillionth time Dean and Sam told there story.

When they had finished the only noise was snarling that was coming from Jonah.

'How could he! I have proved my loyalty to Samuel how could Ashton keep me away from you're lives. Why did he let you suffer so much? And where is Samuel he never would have allowed harm to come to anybody much less you." The vampire shouted. "Ashton! Get over here this minute!"

The gray wolf appeared though he seemed transparent and was panting as if coming had taken a lot of his strength. He snarled at the vampire.

At the sight of them Edward murmured. "Vampires and werewolves mortal enemies. To closely matched too cause anything but extinction to each other,"

Jonah ignored him the rounded on the wolf, "How could you let them go through so much pain. The physical injuries are fine but death? Hell for Dean? You know this family as well as I do Ashton and you saw all those years ago what happens when this family loses one another. Did you forget the vow you're swore to Samuel when he took his last breath? Because I do I was there. You swore that when his blood once again became worthy enough to wield the Colt that you would guide them. He told you that they would be easy to recognize for they had a bond closer than are own. They would united the races of human, werewolf, and vampire. He said they would save the world. What where you thinking?"

"I remember his exact word's Jonah. 'My kin shall one day be worthy of my gun. You will recognize them at once. Four brothers one obedient and brave standing for good. The second rebellious and smart trying to use darkness to bring about light, the third shall unite are races once more, and the last to bring together are world with another. With them shall be a young hunter reckless yet filled with hope, an angel of the lord who has rebelled against his own kind, and a demon carrying the child of one of the four who has abandoned her own race to help the good. Do not let harm befall them my friends for only united can they with the help of there allies can save are world. If one is lost all is lost. Appear before them when the sister weapons once again are in the hands of hunters and tell the those weapons story. Swear to me you will do this.' I swore and so did you but why did Samuel tell us this Jonah? Why can't he help his on great grandsons."

"Ashton don't," The vampire warned but then the wolf vanished.

"What the hell was that about?" Jo asked

"Ashton was telling of the prophecy you're great- great -grandfather left about you." Ashton looked at the brothers where they sat close together. "I will explain if you wish but you might prefer if I don't,"

"Screw that we want to know why everybody is so entangled in are fate. Cause where just hunters and everybody wants to get a hold of us."

Jonah sighed "Samuel knew that one day the apocalypse would start. He also knew only four brothers his descendents could end it. Working together they must ally the different races. Once before the races of angel, demon, dragon, vampire, werewolf, elf, and spirit, along with hunters and riders saved the world. When the apocalypse occurs only representatives of those races working together in harmony and friendship could correctly use the sister weapons and save the world."

"What are the sister weapons and there story?" Adam asked stroking Pyaxis.

"The knife and the Colt, but it will do me no good to tell you there story if both weapons aren't together." Jonah looked around "We have one of each race here now. You heard what Ashton said about helping each other you must do that. I can't tell you to much. But Alec, Seth, and Edward must be careful for betrayal can come from where you least expect it. Trust me I speak from experience." With a sad look he disappeared.

"Why do I feel like where caught in custody issue between two ghost?" Jo asked

"Because I think that monsters have finally gone insane." Dean walked away from the others only Sam and Cas followed him.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked as soon as they where out of earshot.

"I think I know why Dad left,'

"Why?"

"Cause whatever I did to Zackariah scared him,"

Cas shook his head "But you should be able to do it,"

"What are you talking about,"

"Dean have you noticed that John and Adam don't have my handprint branded into there shoulder?"

"I thought it was because you pulled me from hell."

"No Dean, when an angel has or will have a close bond with a person the human would get marked by the angels grace when the angel brought said person back,"

"English,"

"Dean what Cas is saying is that because of the close bond that you two have that when he pulled you from hell his angel mojo put that mark on you're shoulder saying 'keep away this person already has a useless angel protecting them," Sam looked annoyed.

"So this damn attacking angels with my mind thing is caused by the fact you're grace needs to keep it's hands to itself,"

"Basically, but unlike Sam you're ability can only help us and will grow stronger over time. You have been showing signs that you posses them since you used that blood symbol. Or the way Gabriele is drawn to you. I never thought that any angel would have that close of a friendship with a human," Cas looked embarrassed for not noticing Dean ability earlier.

"Cas you're my best friend and right now on my list of people I'm going to kill your with the impala which is at the bottom,"

"What my unemotional brother is trying to say is you're like a brother to him almost as good as the hunk of metal he loves." Sam as always was tuned into his brothers feelings, "Me too and Ruby considers you a brother I think Jo does to but in the brother- in-law since which means she still wants Dean,"

"You can shut you're mouth now Sammy,"

"Okay Dean if you don't want to talk about you're love for Jo then what should we talk about?"

"How about trying to get theses guys to get along and while where at it end a war, no big deal,"

_**Okay what do you think? I'm looking for a Beta right now anybody interested? If you've been reviewing but I haven't answered its because my computer only lets me replied once in awhile. So please email me at **__**Does anyone like the names Ashton and Jonah? I was blank on the naming game so first names that pope into my brain I used. As you might have noticed Jonah and Ashton have some issues they need to wark out. John has the Colt and has used it. That's why Jonah showed up because it takes all of Ashton's strength to come to the brothers if they weren't the last ones who fired the colt. Make sense? Yes sometime or another Samuel will make an appearance. It is late and I'm going to bed so by.**_


	13. Ch 13 Can the idiot stay in camp?

_Hi I'm sorry for the delay in posting I was grounded. So to make up for it you get two chapters. _

As Sam, Dean, and Cas returned to the others they noticed that the horses had been unsaddled and where grazing nearby.

Jo came over when they arrived

"Hey its late and Eragon thought it would be good to set up camp,"

Eragon hearing his name looked up from where he was talking to his brother and beckoned them over. "So since you're not from this world do you want to stay with me at the Varden?"

"We got stuck helping you with your war so of course where staying,"

"Ignore him its better for your sanity of mind," Sam shoved his brother playfully,

Dean left Sam and Cas talking to the rider brothers and wandered towards his horse. Sky looked up at his approach and nickered.

"Hey girl," Dean patted the horse leaning against her. Despite what he told Sam Dean knew he loved Jo. Trying not to look at her Dean decided he'd brush Sky. Going to her saddlebags he found a grooming kit. One slight issue he had no clue how to brush a horse. As if sensing his thoughts Jasper came over and offered to help.

For once everything seemed calm Edward and Emmett where play fighting near by. With some off the wolves joining in like Embry, Collin, Brady, and Leah. Alec was talking to Murtagh with Seth keeping an eye on him. The other werewolves where lying around sulking excluding Jake who was playing with Nessie. Carlisle was talking to Cas about religion while the dragons dosed not far from them. All the girls where with Ruby talking about baby names. The only person missing was Adam.

Dean glanced at the horses after he finished brushing Sky. "Hey Sammy where's Magma and Pyaxis?"

"I don't know where Adam?"

"He's not here,"

"What's wrong?" Jasper wandered over feeling the brothers panic.

"We can't find Adam his horse and dog are missing,"

At once Seth jumped to his feet. The other wolves copied him. The dragons too.

"Don't worry we'll find him," Thorn nosed Dean "He probably went to get water."

"Thorn's right we'll split up and find him, Arya you take Ruby, Quil, Collin, Carlisle, Esme, Embry, Nessie, and Thorn. Murtagh you lead Jacob, Cas, Alec, Emmett, Alice, Paul, Jared, and Brady. Saphira take Sam, Dean, Edward, Jasper, Seth, Alec, Leah and Jo. I'll take the rest of you. We each go in a different direction and search ten miles out. The humans can ride Saphira or Thorn. If it's okay with them," Eragon patted Saphira's shoulder the blue dragon said something to him in private. It clearly worried the rider. He switched his plan's and left Rose, Nessie, and Bella back to watch camp.

"Come on get up," Saphira lifted Dean up by the back of his jacket and deposited him on her back. Ignoring his cussing.

The others quickly scrambled up.

As soon as they where on her back she took flight Jasper, Edward, Seth, and Leah ran underneath her. The blue dragon took to the north in the direction of the Empire. Nobody spook as the flew for an hour.

_"We should turn back now. Eragon is returning,"_

"Has anybody found him Saphira?" Dean asked

The blue dragon checked with her rider and said no.

"Then where going another mile then calling Jonah for help," Sam said

Saphira snorted but obeyed. But they didn't have to go that much farther to find a sign of Adam. Pyaxis and Magma where waiting by a stream. Saphira landed. Seth was licking

Pyaxis who was shaking blood covered the husky.

"It Adam's blood," Edward said "Jazz stop breathing it will help,"

"Where the hell is are brother?" Dean yelled glaring at Saphira, "You should know all the places he could have gotten hurt in."

"Jazz," Edward nudged his brother.

A calm spread over them.

"Alright Seth Leah help us track." Edward ordered "Saphira tell the others where we are. Sam call Jonah. Dean and Jo make sure Pyaxis is okay Alec come with me.

"Send to me my ancestor your greatest friends and allies for I your flesh

the air and snarled. "What happened to Adam his blood is everywhere. Also Ashton's sent."

"He's missing Pyaxis and Magma were with him but he left them here which is something Adam would never do,"

""It's okay Alec we'll find him," Jonah went to Magma, "He's a Night horse right?"

"Yes, a horse summoned by spirits to aid bringers of hope," Sam replied.

"Magma tell me what befell you're hunter," Jonah put his hand on the bay's muzzle and closed his eyes. He was still for a minute then he jumped back hissing like an enraged cat. "Ashton what have you done?"

"What's wrong?" Jo asked

"Magma showed me what happened creatures of legend can understand Night horses. Ashton sent a large black werewolf to Adam with the Colt. Adam took it thinking the werewolf was loyal to the Cullens. Ashton was now able to appear at full strength and attacked Adam. He took him hostage but for what I don't know."

"What Samuel Colt told you about if one is lost all is lost maybe," Jasper suggested.

Before Jonah could answer a group of soldiers came charging at them. At there lead a large midnight black wolf and Ashton. They stop about twenty feet from the group. In the middle of them with the Colt pointed at his head was Adam.

Yeah short I know but I was having a bit of a hard time writing this chapter. If anybody likes it please tell me. When I finish it I'm going to go back over and correct any spelling mistakes promise. If anyone wants to Beta please tell me. You have to be good at screaming at me to write. Other than that You can have a third eye and webbed feet for all I care. Notice the line out of Twilight. I think everybody knows who the trader wolf is. So the next fight is going to be hard. Sam, Dean, Alec, Jo, Edward, Jasper, Seth, Leah, Saphira, Magma, Jonah, and Pyaxis against Ashton, Sam Uley, and thirty soldiers some of which can use magic. I have a thing for lost causes remember. Next couple of chapters will be posted pretty fast cause I have nothing better to do. Since an evil tree fell across the trail I ride my horse on. So please review and tell me what you think. If you think it's a piece of crap tell me If you love it tell me. My goal after this thing is finished in around another sixty chapters is to have seventy reviews. Thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and Plmko55555 for reviewing every chapter. If I have only two people reading that's okay but if have more it would be nice to know.


	14. Ch14 Why do they always have to fight?

_**Okay some fighting this chapter. Plus I bring in another person. I think everybody knows who. I posted a summary on chapter one just to let you know. My short one sucked. I'm going to call Sam Winchester Sammy this whole chapter. So you know its him not Sam Uley. Saphira doesn't speak much to anyone other than Arya or Eragon. It's considered bad manners for dragons to talk to people other than there riders. Arya doesn't care. On the werewolves, silver hurts them a lot more than anything else. But doesn't kill them. When there hit with silver there injuries don't heal right away. Plus an wound dealt with silver knife would be deeper and more serious than with a regular blade. When silver wounds them there body isn't able to heal right. So normal cuts even those not caused by silver are dangerous. That's the only reason Seth died.**_

"Seth don't!" Edward yelled but to late the sand colored wolf lunged forward straight at the black wolf.

On his heels was Leah and Jonah. Leah went to help her brother while Jonah attacked Ashton.

"Sammy, Alec, Jo don't," Dean tried stopping the others from joining the fight but the day a Winchester listened is the day hell freezes over.

All of them still carried there guns. Sammy took aim at one of the soldiers holding Adam and fired. The bullet hit him in the center of the head. Blood and brains sprayed over Adam. But the young Winchester didn't hesitate. He slammed his elbow into the face of the guy holding the Colt. The solider fired but missed hitting one of his comrades.

"Seth stop fighting Sam and get to Adam!" Edward yelled him and Jasper joining the fight. Saphira roared and pounced on Ashton.

Seth ignored Edward. The small wolf dug his teeth into Sam's throat. While Leah tried dragging him down by grabbing his back leg. The black wolf didn't flinch, despite the fact dark blood ran in thick streams from the spots his old comrades teeth bit into him. Worse then that Sam shook his head sending Seth flying.

"Great werewolves on steroids. All we need," Dean complained to himself. Dean noticed that the soldiers where more focused on Sammy, Alec, and Jo. For they still held guns at the ready but couldn't fire for fear of hitting Adam. But Dean knew he couldn't help Adam until Ashton was dealt with.

Dean ran towards Jonah who was struggling with his fight. The vampire was trying to fight without hurting his old friend. Blocking any attacks from Edward, Jasper, or Saphira that could harm the gray werewolf. While Ashton had no issue sinking his teeth into every part of the vamp he could reach.

"All I need is one shot," Dean thought. He pulled out his pearl handled gun and shot a bullet at the wolf. The bullet of course went right threw the ghost. Striking Leah. The she-wolf yelped in pain. Dean the realized he had never taken the silver bullets out of his gun. So instead of healing right away, Leah collapsed her back leg no longer able to support her weight.

Seth distracted from his fight for a second by the pain he felt the pack's mind communication washing over him.

That was all Sam Uley needed to seize control of the fight. His powerful razor sharp teeth sliced open Seth's shoulder.

Alec turned from his fight with the men at the sound of his best friends cry. "No Seth!" Like Sam the soldiers took advantage of his distraction, hitting Alec in the arm with an arrow.

Sammy and Dean rushed to there hurt brother. While only Jo kept her gun pointed at the enemy. She alone kept the soldiers from overwhelming them.

"Damn will somebody get there ass over here and help us," Jo yelled hoping maybe Samuel Colt would answer her call. But this time they got no help from the spirit world.

Or maybe not. A girl no older than twenty came running towards the fight. She had only a gun in hand but if she even needed that weapon she didn't show it.

Without hesitating she slammed two soldiers heads together. Knocking them out. Another she kicked in the head. Three more she broke there neck. Five of the soldiers surround her blocking out escape. One raised his hand and said something in another language. The girl was frozen in place.

Out of nowhere Layla appeared. She galloped to the girls side rearing she struck one man in the chest. The person who had used magic also fell under the blows the horse delivered.

The young women unfroze as soon as the magician died. She joined the fight with Layla at her side.

Sammy turned and saw Demon, Sky, and Damien galloping towards them. No saddles or halters on them. They had not been sent by the others.

Despite the stallions lack of tack Sammy didn't hesitate to swing up on Demon.. He saw Dean copy him with Sky. Jo seconds later. Magma went to stand guard over Alec.

The horses tossed there heads and ran in a disorganized group towards the soldiers. The few who remained scattered. Ashton and Sam with them. Not without Ashton sending Jonah flying into Dean causing the hunter to fall from his horse.

"Max?!" Alec got shakily to his feet.

The dark haired girl came over to him one hand on Layla.

"Hey Alec," Then Max kissed him full on the lips. Alec hand went up to cradle her face. But before much more could happen Seth who shoulder was healing and Layla pushed them apart.

"So I once again get to save your ass Alec,"

"Always with my ass Maxie," Alec grinned.

"Bleeding here," Dean was still lying on the ground with Sky staring at him as if to say 'What did I do so bad to get stuck with him?'

"Sorry bro," Alec glanced at Dean "But I'm the one who got hit by an arrow,"

"Here I'll take care of that," Jonah put his hand on Alec's arm. The arrow hole instantly healed. He did the same with everybody, since everybody managed to get hurt.

"So whose this Alec," Adam asked sweetly.

Alec looked embarrassed then said "This is my friend Max she's like me only not as good looking,"

"Friend? It didn't look like that from where we where standing. Right Seth?" Edward laughed as Seth snarled at Max.

"You're as bad as Dean Alec. What's with you two not admitting you're in love?" Sam shook his head in disgust.

"Shut up Sam!" Alec and Dean yelled.

"Max this is my family. Sam, Dean, Jo and Adam. My friends Edward, Jasper, Seth, Saphira, Jonah and Leah."

Dean walked up to Max with a cocky smile. "So your into my little brother? Why not trade up for the brother with the looks,"

Alec shifted in front of Max. But she didn't need any help dealing with Dean. "So Sam are you available? Dean said Alec had a brother with better looks but you're the only one who can compete with him."

Everyone laughed at Dean's face.

"Hey Max what was up with the kiss?" Alec asked trying to sound unfazed "You're with Logan,"

"Not anymore. Long story short he flipped because I tore up Washington looking for you. As for the kiss it was payment for me saving you're ass." Max walked over to Layla, The mare nosed her affectingly.

"I thought they where only suppose to like there riders?" Jo asked

"Not if they know there rider loves somebody. Dean could ride Damion or Jo Sky without a problem."

"Shut up Jonah," Jo snapped

"What's with girls turning me down?" Dean asked Jasper

"Maybe because you're an asshole?" The vamp suggested.

" I hate leaches,"

But Dean never one to give up went back over to Max where she sat talking to Alec. They both looked up at Dean's approach. Alec shot Dean a warning look, but he ignored it.

"Hey, Max want to ride with me?"

"No,"

"Why,"

"Well I thought you might like someone to take care of you. Who knows what could be out there."

"I do not need anyone to take care of me. Got that? Now go find a girl stupid enough to think you're an amazing guy and leave me the hell alone."

Alec laughed. "Dean watch it,"

Dean grabbed Max's arm when she went to walk away. He realized his mistake a second late. Max punched him in the face then kicked him in the nuts.

"I said leave me alone you sexist pig." With that Max stormed off.

"Can't say you weren't warned Dean," Jonah said over Dean's cusses.

"I say you get an A+ for ticking her off," Alec smirked.

"I agree," Sam commented.

"Both of you go to hell. You're brother is hurt you could care."

"Jo you can deal with him," Adam replied wandering off.

As the others left to ready there horses and check on the unconscious men, Jo went to Dean.

"You okay?"

Dean smiled at her. "I'm fine Alec should put a leash on his girlfriend though."

Jo didn't replied but stuck close to Dean. Tensing whenever Max looked his way. _"Eragon says to stay here for now." _Saphira curled up like a cat. _"It's to late to travel especially if there soldiers in the area." _

They grabbed blankets from Saphira and Magma's saddle bags. They spread them out and went to sleep Max curled into Alec.

With the vampires keeping watch they where perfectly safe. Yet Jo couldn't sleep. After about two hours of tossing and turning she realized why she was so restless. She was jealous. Dean her Dean had hit on Max not her.

Right then Jo made her choice. She would earn Dean's heart.

After checking that everybody was asleep and that the vampires where a ways off she left her bed. Walking silently towards Dean's pile of blankets she crouched down and shook Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"It's me,"

"Jo, what's wrong?" Dean sat up a little.

"I can't sleep,"

Without saying anything Dean lifted up his blanket and allowed Jo to squirm under them. Wrapping his arm around her Dean went back to sleep, knowing that Jo was safe in his arm's.

_**I think I went a little overboard with the romance this chapter. Oh well. So Max is with Alec finally. And Jo has realized that she stills loves are adorable little hunter. To bad on the show she didn't act on it. Next chapter you figure out what Ashton's problem is and how Max managed to find the brothers. Max and Alec are going to stay together. Jo and Dean I have no clue but other than Sam and Ruby there my favorite couple so there's a 90% chance they'll stay together. Does anyone know if Seth Clearwater is gay? He acts it. Not that it phases me, one of my best friends is gay and he's an extremely loyal friend. It would just make it easier to write him. I'll post on Thursday the next chapter will be long. Has anyone figured out how to speed up time? I'm going to die waiting for Jan 21. Please keep on reviewing. Bye**_


	15. ch15 The vamps story

_**Alright chapter 15. I never thought I would get this far. But we still have a long way to go. Sorry about posting late. I wrote it out and didn't like how it sounded so I rewrote it. I hope this is okay. So I hope everyone likes what I did with Ashton and Jonah. Thanks to Dark- Supernatural- Angel for suggesting the lines about Alec's ass last chapter. I owe you one. I'm extremely desperate for reviews. My sister and me have a bet going that I can't get 20 reviews (not counting the ones I already have) by Jan 21. The bet is thirty dollars so can you please help me? Also anyone who reviews I will give a shout out too. **_

Groaning Dean rolled over. He felt something lying beside him. As he tried recalling if he had been at a bar the night before the girl said "Dean tell you're brothers to shut the hell up. I'm sleeping here."

Opening his eyes he saw Jo. Then the events of the last two days came rushing back. Dean decided that Jo must have a concussion. But always one to take advantage Dean kissed Jo forehead.

"Um Dean, Jo can you two wake up? We have a slight situation here," Jasper finally gave up and poured a canteen over there heads.

"Damn it Jasper what now?"

Saphira answered Dean's question. _"The Varden have moved and are close by. We need to get to Eragon. If we go in there alone you all will be killed. Vampires and werewolves aren't suppose to exist. The Varden will think that I'm an impostor and kill you even if the werewolves stay human. And any imbecile will notice that your accent doesn't match any place in this world. Even if you could change your accent you're style of talking is different. Only Eragon has the power to convince them you are friends."_

"Great so we walk into the Varden and get are heads cut off. Lovely." Dean started pacing "So when will Eragon and the others show?"

The blue dragon looked upset. _"I don't know. We are too far way for me to contact my rider. It took the combined force of Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, and Thorn for me to be able to even sense there thoughts. Until they come within two leagues (20miles) I won't be able to hear him."_

"How far from them are we?" Sam asked

"_I fly much faster than Thorn so where at least 4 leagues away from him. It will take Eragon most of the day to get here. The Varden is only hours away." _Saphira's tail lashed the ground in anger.

As his brothers looked to him for answers Dean realized that for once a situation had no loop holes. Luckily for Dean going in with an insane plan is a Winchester's specialty.

"We'll send Leah back to the others the rest of us will go on to the Varden. If they think Saphira is a fire breath puppet that's there problem. They have to at least let us talk to Nasuada she'll be able to prove to them Saphira is there dragon and where friends."

Saphira looked at Dean as if he was crazy.

Alec nudged Max "See my stupidity comes from my brothers."

"Anybody else have a plan?" Jo asked "It's either Dean's stupid plan or we sit here and hope the Varden don't think were enemy soldiers that have giant dogs for pets."

With no other options Leah was sent off to tell the others that there was a one in a million chance of them not dieing.

"I'll be back soon," Jonah said after the werewolf left "Stay here its even stupider for you morons to go charging at them and getting shot at with arrows,"

"Alec you and Max keep you're thoughts to yourselves or I'm going to kill myself," Edward looked disgusted.

"_Can you read my thoughts Edward?" _

The vampire paused for a second "You're thinking about a steel wall but behind that you're wondering if flaming Eragon and Arya's clothes off and locking them up in a room together would get them to hook up,"

"_Most people with training and all people with magic in there blood can read another's thoughts. But that person can shield there mind by concentrating on something. It's difficult but dragons are great at doing it. For you to be able to read my thought's means you would be a valuable addition to are army."_

Saphira and Edward continued to see if it was possible for Saphira to completely shield her thought from Edward.

As the others wander off Dean was left alone with Jo after Sam dragged Adam away. Yawning Jo leaned into Dean looking completely ready to catch up on her sleep.

"Jo about last night did you have beer stashed someplace and if so will you share?"

Jo looked up at Dean. "No what since when do you object to a girl climbing into you're bed?"

"I don't but I thought you where over me,"

" I'm not. So what's the problem here cause I'm not seeing it? I love you and your either going to say you love me back or have a broken nose your choice."

"Such options," For once in his life Dean didn't know what to say.

"I'll help you decide." Jo shifted so her lips where an inch from Dean's.

Dean could have pulled away. Jo gave him plenty of time to but he didn't instead he started the kiss.

Since Dean and Sam had stumbled into the Roadhouse and Jo had looked into his beautiful green eyes she knew Dean was going to be hers.

All that ran through Jo's mind was that she had the best hunter in the world. A guy most women would have traded there soul for.

As they broke apart breathing heavily Dean smirked "Oh yeah I love you,"

"You know I shouldn't give in this easily you made me wait years. A month or two wouldn't hurt you,"

Jo laughed at the pathetic look the harden fighter gave her. At that second Sam and Dean had never looked more alike. Grabbing Dean's hand she lead him into the woods that surrounded there camp Sam gave them an 'I knew it' look. Always immature Dean stuck out his tongue.

'Okay we lost Dean and Jo. Adam do you know where Alec and Max are?"

Adam gave Sam his how stupid are you look. And went back to trying to convince. Pyaxis that baths didn't kill puppies.

Just then Jonah appeared. "Where are Alec, Max, Dean, and Jo"

"Making up for not having hooked up early," Sam rolled his eyes.

"What's with nobody saying there in the woods having sex?" Seth asked

" I get what Jake and Leah meant about his mom dropping him on the head. Or chewing on paint that possibly contained lead," Edward commented.

"All young werewolves lack brains they have a 1% chance of developing one though. I've never met one that had a brain for some reason" Jonah said

"Speaking of werewolves what the hell is up with Sam?" Jasper asked

"_Who?" _Saphira asked settling down near Edward who she decided was interesting.

"The black wolf. He used to be my alpha. But when Jake went off on his own I joined him. Sam lead the wolves who didn't join Jacob for awhile but then the girl he imprinted on died. He just disappeared. We thought he had just decided to live in his wolf form forever. Jacob did that after Bella chose Edward. But we couldn't hear his thoughts so we thought he had died. Its been know for us to die of grief when are soul mates die. So Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady had to chose alpha. They chose me cause my blood lines are seconded to only Jake's and no one wanted to have Paul and Leah stuck together. But I didn't want to lead so I ran away," Seth squirmed under the other's gazes.

"How did Emily die anyway?" Edward asked taking the attention from a grateful Seth "We left town and only returned last month I thought Seth was mad at me when he didn't show up to saw hi. No one even bothered to tell us one of the werewolves alpha's was gone I see are friendship is real strong Seth." Edward ruffled Seth's hair sarcasm thick in his voice.

"I was with the Winchesters," Seth defended "And don't say 'so what they didn't have a phone' I knew you'd try coming and getting me and probably kill the brothers in the process if Dean tried cutting your head off. Emily died from something even bigger than a werewolf mauling her. I was the one who found her I didn't recognize the sent. But maybe you do," Seth thought about the sent until Edward was able to pick it up.

Edward stiffened, "It smells almost like sulfur. You smelt like that when the morons brothers brought you back."

"Demons and hellhounds smell of sulfur. Is it more animal like or human?" Jonah asked

"Animal,"

"Why would hellhounds be messing around with a human girl in a small town?" Adam asked "It's not likely she made a deal or they randomly attacked her,"

"Ashton," Jonah put his head in his hands "He probably showed himself before demons and they sent hellhounds after him. Hellhounds aren't able to easily tell one wolf's soul from another. When we imprint part of are souls join together that's why we grow bigger and are more likely to pass on the gene that lets us change,"

"So the hellhound got Ashton and Sam confused, and attacked Emily cause her soul is contains part of Sam's?" Jasper asked. Jonah nodded

"Alright that's it you have to tell as the whole story Jonah. If you haven't notice your best friend keeps on attacking us,"

'Sam you sound a lot like Samuel right now. Your right though. When I was changed I had no idea what was happening. I didn't see the person who attacked me. When the pain stopped I saw Samuel leaning over me. It was only then I realized that he was there the whole time I was changing. He said that a vampire had bit me he saw it and went after the creature. Ashton was already with him. From what I know Samuel and Ashton had know each other for years. Samuel saw Ashton change for the first time. The two had runaway together after people had threaten Ashton for being a wolf. Samuel becoming a hunter while Ashton helped him take out the monsters. About a year after Ashton started phasing they met me. Samuel's blood never tempted me even as a newborn so I stayed with him. For about another two years we traveled together hunting any monster that took human life. Harmless monsters we let go.

Then word reached us of a Devil's gate. Of course Samuel rushed there Ashton with him. I stayed behind to finish up are hunt. When I joined them again Samuel sent Ashton and me off to gather the monsters we had let go. He had us build the churches and railroad lines to keep demons out. Then he started making the Colt. With Samuel occupied it fell to Ashton and me to keep an eye on the other creatures. It was then we met a girl a daughter of a hunter that disapproved of Samuel's friendship with me and Ashton. But how I loved his daughter and she me. Ashton found out and said that I was putting everything in jeopardy. We started fighting. Oh how I remember Ashton's teeth sinking into my flesh and how his bones broke like twigs under my blows. Samuel stopped are fighting before we could kill each other. But are fate was sealed my love Lilly saw are fight and was scared. She told her father that we where dangerous. Of course Ashton and me had never harmed a human. But try convincing a group of hunters that. Samuel had just completed the master gun he tried barging with Lilly's father to take it and let us live. Lilly's father wouldn't budge he shot Samuel when he refused to get out of the way and let them kill us. When Ashton had first left with Samuel he had met a pack of wolf's. With them at his side he fell upon the hunters. Killing many of them. But the one who had shot Samuel took the Colt and ran With the threat gone Ashton returned to Samuel's side. I offered to change him but Samuel said it was his time to go and told us the prophecy. I swore the second Samuel asked me to but Ashton hesitated. I should have known something was wrong but I didn't. When Samuel gone me and Ashton started tracking down Lilly's father. But we couldn't find him. Without Samuel I found it hard not to fall upon Ashton and tear him to shreds like my nature told me to. I realize now being friends with Samuel kept us from falling into the patterns all vampires and werewolves had fallen into. To fight to the death. Ashton blamed me for Samuel's death and followed his instinct and attacked me. We fought for hours to evenly matched to do much damage finally I mortally wounded Ashton. But he managed to keep on fighting until he took me down with him. We where still bound to Samuel by are promise and stayed on Earth as ghost. I waited years for you to be born. Then when you where I kept an eye on you doing all I could to unite you with the sister weapons. But then I found it harder to watch you as you grew older. Then out of nowhere I could see you. The Colt had found it's true owners. Then Ashton started blocking you. He thinks that no hunter can ever be trusted." Jonah face looked heartbroken at the conclusion of his story.

'That sucks," Max said her Alec Dean and Jo had come back.

"Yeah it wasn't your fault I struggle not to kill the wolves. Its just in are nature to fight each other." Edward put his hand on the older vampires shoulder.

'You can trust us" Dean smiled "Most hunters want us dead anyways so hanging out with monsters can't effect are popularity."

"You mentioned the sister weapons again what is that about?" Sam asked

"While Samuel forged the Colt a demon forged the knife. Samuel learned how to make the Colt from that demon. If you look at the Colt and knife both have Latin on them that translates to 'Fear no evil'. They where made to serve the bringers of hope, which is your group. They won't serve you until you unite with your allies," Whatever else Jonah was going to say was cut off by a horn.

"_The Varden," _Saphira snarled.

In the distance thousands of soldiers marched and a large group of them where charging towards the group.

_**I know I promised to tell you Max' s story but I thought it made more sense to wait until the other show which will be next chapter. The brothers are just getting more and more important. Should Ruby's knife have a name or something. Cause it's not really hers anymore the brothers have it. So just tell me if you want me to give it a name and suggested some names. The poll I have up will be ending in six chapters. So vote. I have a tie on names right now. So if it ends that way I'm writing the names down and putting them in a hat and drawing one. Lots of action next chapter. No clue when I'll be able to post. One word needed to explaine it. Finals. **_


	16. Ch 16 Dean's Brilliant Plan

_**Hi okay this chapter has the Varden. Just to let you know time is different in another world. So while time is going by with Eragon in the Winchesters world it not moving at all. Like in Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. If you read my summary please tell me if it makes sense. So now its five chapters left for the poll. How come when I ask for reviews I get less? Not making sense to me. On Max and Alec its sort of goes off of when Max and Alec pretended to go out. When something is in parentheses I'm just translating it from the elves language.**_

"Stay still guys don't act threatening," Jonah ordered.

Other than the low snarling coming from Pyaxis everything was quiet. When the Varden's soldiers got within ten yards they reined in there horses. The lead man dismounted and approached.

"State your name and business here and tell us why you have a dragon,"

"I'm Dean this is my family. Where here looking for the Varden. We've been sent to save your sorry asses. The dragon is Saphira she got separated from Eragon. He will be here in a few hours."

Before the solider could reply a women rode up. She had curly hair and a large cat sat on her saddle.

"How stupid are you men? That's clearly Saphira. Let her and her companions pass this minute or Eragon will hamstring you when he gets back." The women dismounted an approached Seth. "Ah a werewolf I've always wanted to meet one." Glancing around she took in the others. "Three vampires too. Hello I'm Angela."

The friends didn't introduce themselves as the soldiers drew there swords. Dean's hand shifted towards his gun

"Dean don't," Jo whispered.

But the hunter didn't listen drawing his pearl handled gun he aimed it at the lead solider. Sam copied him. Seth started shaking ready to phase in an instant. After a moment hesitation Jo, Max, and Alec aimed there weapons. Adam had lost his gun when Ashton had tricked him.

Sensing there owners need the horses approached. Magma put himself between the Adam and danger. While Layla, Sky, Demon, and Damien positioned themselves for a fight.

"Dean bloodshed will only make the situation worse,' Jonah warned

"This is called a gun and it's a lot more useful then those swords," For an example Dean shot a bullet into the air. "I won't hurt anybody if you bring me to your leader. Got that? If you don't we will be forced to go through you. Seth show them what you are."

One second it was Seth standing there then it was the sand colored wolf. A few of them yelled. One even fled. But those who kept there cool continued to stand with there weapons aimed at Dean and now Seth.

Shaking the commander said "Order your beast down. Then we'll take you to Nasuada."

A quick command from Alec and Seth retreated to his side.

"Keep acting like you have no free will. They think your under are control so there more willing to do what we want." Dean whispered to Seth to low for the men to here.

"_I know how it feels. They treat me as a mindless beast too." _Saphira nudged Seth with her nose. Much to her own surprise Saphira realized she liked these new friends. At least something interesting was always going on with them.

Sky waited patiently while Dean scrambled onto her back. Dean was finding riding near impossible without a saddle. Sam, Adam, and Jo made it look like nothing. He really hated not having the Impala. Dean felt naked without the Impala which had never left him unlike everybody else. Dean had to laugh though when he saw Layla acting like she was doing the biggest favor in the world by allowing Max to ride her with Alec. As they waited for a messenger to be sent back to camp to warn the Varden Angela came over.

"Beautiful mare. What's her name?" Angela asked.

"Sky what your horses name?" Dean replied. He had never thought of Sky as beautiful. The horse seemed average next to Sam's Demon or Cas's Eve.

"Oh he's not mine. Eragon would kill me if he figured out that I had Tornac." She patted the powerful gray stallion.

"Tornac that's Murtagh's horse right? He was talking to Eragon about him." Dean realized that saying Eragon was on speaking terms with the Varden's enemy was not a good move.

But Angela only smiled. "So you've met Murtagh. He's sweet when he wants to be, but upset him and you have an enemy for life. He's extremely protective of that brother of his,"

"Hey Dean come over here," Jo glared at Angela making it clear she was Dean's girl.

Ignoring Sam and Alec's laughing Dean went to Jo's side. "Yeah babe,"

"Do you think this is safe walking into a camp with Seth a wolf and are guns' drawn?"

"No but if we don't they'll kill us so we have the best chance of survival this way."

With that Dean nudged Sky with his heels. The mare broke into a quick trot. Losing his balance Dean scrambled to grab Sky's mane. Acting as if nothing had happened Dean took the place Jonah told him to. Then he realized he was leading. The men where a little way of so he called Jonah over.

"What the hell are you playing at. They'll think I'm the boss,"

"Dean look where the others are positioned,"

Sam had the spot of a seconded Edward a third. The others where behind them.

"You and Sam are our main hope. Edward brings the vampires into the fight. Dean you must lead us in this war so get use to it." With that Jonah walked away.

Ignoring the soldiers Dean started his family forward.

As they approached the Varden's camp Sam, Alec, and Adam rode closer to Dean.

Whispers went ahead of the group. A few people tried coming closer but snarls from Saphira and Seth kept them away. Jasper looked upset.

"Jasper what's wrong?" Sam asked

"These people are so miserable. They know always that fighting with the Varden will most likely cost them there lives yet they still fight." Jasper winced "And there worried about something major plus we scare the hell out of them."

"They want Eragon to appeared they figured out the dragon is Saphira but they're worried that Eragon is dead. Without him this war is lost. I feel sorry for him all these people are depending on him to win there safety and freedom." Edward translated there thoughts.

"That sucks, but where almost there so shut up and Jasper look normal. Ignore them or something keep your focus on the people who are the bosses. Can you keep them calm but scared of us?" Dean gestured to a break in the people where a large tent was pitched.

"I think so but why scared?"

"Cause that will make them respect us. We don't want them to think where not dangerous then they'll start trying to use us," Sam as always knew what Dean was thinking.

When they finally reached the tent a women with dark skin and scars on her arms was waiting."

"I am Nasuada leader of the Varden. My second in command Jormundur told me that you forced him into allowing you to meet with me. He also said that Eragon is once again missing." Then more softly "Is it true you are here to aid us?"

"We're sort of forced to. But yeah we will help. Eragon is safe he is with Arya." Dean seemed to be taking his role as boss.

"Let us talk in private," Nasuada suggested.

Dean nodded and dismounted the others followed. A solider tried taking Demon away from Sam. The stallion snorted and reared.

"Dammit! What the hell are you doing give Demon to me. No one touches him." Sam soothed his horse.

No one else seemed brave enough to approach the other horses.

"Why was your moron near Sammy's horse?" Alec asked

"I was just going to put him with the other horses." The men replied

"Are horses stay with us at all times. They flip if anyone outside of are friends tries to go near them." Adam explained " Are dogs to"

"If you wish come inside."

The tent had only a mirror table chair and bed in it.

""Now where is are rider? Thorn was spotted near here only leagues away. And why are you here with that creature?" Nasuada pointed to Seth who snarled.

"I'm Dean Winchester these are my brothers Sam, Alec, and Adam. My girlfriend Jo, Alec's girl Max. That's Edward, Jasper, and Jonah. And that thing is a werewolf. Show her if you want Seth and Pyaxis get that out of you're mouth." The puppy stopped chewing on the chair leg and went over to Adam. "As of Eragon's location, he's nearby. Are friends are with him along with Arya and his brother." Dean leaned against the table.

"What is he Murtagh's captive?"

"No Murtagh's with him on his own free will. We helped him and Thorn out then Eragon showed up. From what I can tell he wants to leave Galbotorix. If you want details ask Saphira they lost me ages ago."

" _His true name might have changed he's not sure. But he does know that he wants to join the Varden. Thorn agrees with him." _The dragon stuck her head in through the tents entrance.

Nasuada continued with the questions until Max decided she was hungry and tired.

"I agree with Max.' Dean said. "Do you have a beer and a burger around here?"

"What's a burger?"

"You don't know what a burger is? What the hell kind of place is this? No Impalas cheeseburgers let me guess no strip clubs." Dean was having a panic attack.

"Please don't ask what a strip club is," Sam begged "Just give him something to eat and he'll shut up,"

"As soon as Eragon and Arya arrive we'll have a feast welcoming are new allies." Nasuada took Sam's advice

Dean brighten considerably.

"But I need to know if you will fight with us through everything. Even if it looks as if we'll lose you must stay with us. For more impossible things have happened then us winning a battle we should lose. If you leave are men would give up. If you agree to stay with us I want you to say it in front of the Varden."

"What choice do we have? This moron," Alec whacked Seth with his foot. "got us stuck here until your war is won."

"Good Eragon should be here soon."

Just then a horn blared.

"They've spotted something," Nasuada went outside followed by the others.

"My Lady a large group approaches the Red Rider is with them as is more of those wolves." A messenger reported.

"Finally lets go meet them," Edward suggested

One of the soldiers brought a horse to Nasuada. Angela having reappeared helped her into the saddle.

The brothers needed no urging to mount there horses. As soon as Nasuada was in the saddle they dug there heels into the horses sides. With a toss of her mane Sky lead them through the Varden. Soldiers laughed and dodged out of the way. Seth Jasper Jonah and Edward made no move to hide there speed and followed Saphira flying above there heads.

Demon knew Sam missed Ruby and increased his speed. The black stallion became a blur as he galloped past Dean. But never one to lose Dean asked for more speed from Sky. The mare gave it and caught up with Sam. The others joined the race. For a mile the raced. When the makeshift defenses came within view they jumped. Except Nausada's horse Battlestorm and Angela on Tornac.

"Should we go back for them?" Jo asked riding up beside Sky.

"No way this is to fun." Laughing Dean called to Sky in an adept to catch Demon.

But the black horse won. Earning himself hugs from his rider. Breathing hard he and Sam walked up to Ruby on Sunstar.

"Nice one Sammy," Ruby leaned over for a kiss.

"_Eragon! Arya! Your safe." _Saphira landed in a cloud of dust. _"What happened?"_

Only now did they look around Murtagh was leaning heavily on Eragon. Thorn was bleeding from a bite on his flank. While all the wolves except Leah where hurt in some way. The vampires teeth were stained with blood as where the brothers swords. Arya was hurt the worse. Her arm was bleeding badly and she was knocked out.

"We got ambushed Ashton attacked us. Leah managed to get to us in time to warn us but we didn't have time to prepare. Sam Uley was with them but Jake took him down. He won't be able to fight for awhile," Cas replied

"_Oh Eragon," _Saphira started licking Arya's wound. _"Why haven't you healed this?"_

"Where exhausted that's why. They had a bunch of magicians with them,"

"Eragon what is going on?" Nasuada rode up. BattleStorm snorted at Thorn but didn't bolt.

"Later we need help. Can you go get a healer."

With a nod Nasuada turned back towards camp. .

'Let me look at her," Carlisle went to Arya. After a second he said "Quick she's losing a lot of blood. Somebody get a blanket" He accepted one from Max.

"Out of the way," Murtagh pushed away from his brother "I'll help her,"

"Murtagh you can barley walk. That injury will take to much energy." Eragon tried stopping him.

"It's my fault Arya is hurt, so me and Thorn will fix it."

"Here take some of are energy," Adam offered

"No! Together Murtagh, Thorn, Saphira and me are a lot stronger at are weakest then you all together would be. Riders share a close bond." Eragon put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Let me add my strength to yours I won't pry into your thoughts"

"What are they talking about?" Max asked

"To share energy you have to be united mind to mind. Dragons and there Riders can do it to anyone. If they share energy they could hear each others thought if they pry." Edward took the answer out of Saphira's head.

Completely ignoring Edward and the others the dragons went to stand behind there Riders. Eragon put his right hand against Murtagh's. Showing a scar shaped like a curled dragon. Murtagh had one too. The scar started glowing. Eragon slumped against Saphira after a minute.

The blue dragon started panting. While Thorn and Murtagh straitened. Putting his hand on Arya Murtagh murmured 'Waise heal' (Be healed). The injury closed and healed without a scar. Arya stirred and opened her eyes as Murtagh collapsed.

'I'm fine check on your girl," Murtagh shoved away his brother getting unsteadily to his feet.

"Arya are you okay?" Concern was written all over Eragon's face. Hesitating for a second he went to sit beside her. Taking her hand in his he asked how she got hurt.

"Yeah we want to know what happened," Max commented.

"We where on are way to meet you when Leah came running back. She told us that Ashton and Sam Uley had betrayed us. Like seconds after she told us Ashton came out of nowhere and slammed into Thorn. Uley was with him. But probably fifty soldiers to. Around twenty of them where spell casters. Well the others where men who the king took away there ability to feel pain. They can take injuries that no mortal man could. Plus the only sure fire way of killing them is beheading. There officially worse than vamps.

Well we started fighting but guess what that stupid ghost wasn't solid so bullets didn't work but for some reason those damn swords did," Ruby clearly wanted to bitch about everything that had happened but Eragon interrupted her.

"Brisingar and Zar'roc worked because they have spells on them that allow them to cut almost anything."

"Whatever. Arya got hit on the arm and Eragon told Murtagh to protect her. Trust me he's worse than Dean with hooking up with the girl he loves. But Murtagh which I'm starting to think is related to Dean saw an opportunity to show off and took it. So he left Arya hurt and unprotected. Well the stupid reddish brown wolf…"

"Jacob," Bella put in

"I really don't care pounced on the retarded black wolf and tore him up. He took off like a coward and the others followed."

"Yeah and that included Collin and Brady so were down two dogs," Emmett said

"What?!" Edward exclaimed " I thought those two had some potential we can't afford to have them gaining soldiers while we lose them."

"We know Edward we'll win them back." Esme tried calming her son "But I don't feel they went willingly. Because Ashton kept on shoving them forward. And Collin tried running back to us but Ashton tore his shoulder opened."

"He went the youngest wolves. Next in line will be Seth. Ashton saved him so he already has some control over Seth." Carlisle added.

While the vampires talked Nasuada arrived with a healer who was sent to tend to Murtagh and Thorn. Arya was quietly talking to Eragon and it looked like they where fighting. Ruby and Cas approached Max warily.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked her voice thick with distrust.

"Leave her alone Ruby she's with me." Alec pushed Max protectively behind him.

"I'm Max. And I know your going to ask how I got here and this guy he was in his mid thirties with brown hair and eyes. He looked like Alec's brothers so I'm guessing there related. He said his name was Colt or something. He out his hand on my forehead and I ended up here. Then I had to save there asses from a ghost. Hoe pathetic are they?"

Ruby laughed and relaxed 'Dean's the worse when it comes to needing someone to save him. Alec and Sam are pretty good at staying alive. Adam never shouts up and can't stop a ghoul."

As the group sat talking and discussing strategies a scream rent the air.

"Where is Jonah and Cas?" Dean asked as Sam yelled "We have to go check that out!"

_**Okay from now on my best friend is going to co-author with me. The next two people coming in are completely hers and I take no credit for them. Soon Samuel finally makes an appearance. He's going to come more and more in. So now Ashton is stealing the werewolves. Not sure what use Collin and Brady are as they never get to fight but for you werewolf fans they are pretty much being held hostage. I know my postings have been far apart but I have had to deal with 1) my mom in the hospital, 2) My horse getting sick, 3) breaking my foot, and 4) school the worse place ever thought of. But now that it's Christmas break I should be able to type a lot more. Bye and just vote on the poll that is it. All you have to do is vote on a name for Sammy and Ruby's baby, not hard.**_


	17. Ch 17 Adam's Twin

**Okay so this chapter was written with the help of Vampire Love Princess. If you want Julie's story you need to read her fanfic. It's called Strange Allies Julie's story. **

"How the hell did we manage to lose a ghost and an angel in two minutes?" Dean muttered swinging up on Sky. The more he rode the easier it was to balance and Sky was learning how to make up for her riders faults.

Sam barley waited for his family to be ready. The wolves excluding Seth stayed behind to protect the exhausted riders. Edward and his brothers followed hoping for a fight.

"Sam I swear to god if you get us killed I'm going to kill you," Max yelled over the wind.

Sam ignored her and urged more speed from Demon. Eve appeared along side the stallion. Seconds later Cas showed up on her back.

"Dean you must stop!" Cas begged he was clearly terrified,

"Come on Cas relax we can handle anything. Plus someone could be in trouble," Dean called back.

The angel still seamed upset, but listened to Dean.

As they rode over the hills that hid the Varden from sight the realized, they should have listened to Cas.

Standing beside his black dragon Shurikan was Galbatorix. Before him passed put was a young girl around Adam's age and a guy a few years older then her.

"Um I vote that we get the hell out of here. " Adam said

But to late Shurikan looked there way. He snarled and fanned his wings. He took flight and landed beside them.

"_Shh stay quiet Galbatorix hasn't noticed you yet. Go behind him and you might be able to help those two," _He snarled softly _"Galbatorix is here to capture the Varden's riders." _Turning so his saddlebags where near Sam he spoke again _"I am forced by magic to serve Galbatorix but no one else should have to be, in my saddlebags there are two eggs take them and find there riders. For even with Murtagh and Thorn's help you won't be able to stop him and free me," _The dragon waited until Sam had removed a burlap bag to take flight back to his false rider's side.

Stowing the bag in his own saddlebags Sam spoke "We need to help them, Dean what's the plan,"

"Go at him from both sides and hope that we survive."

"Slash open Shurkian's saddlebags if you can it may help him when Galbatorix finds out his eggs are missing." Ruby suggested

Nodding they split up Sam lead Edward Adam Ruby Alec and Max while Dean took Seth Emmett Jo Cas and Jasper.

Sam waited until Dean was almost in position until he moved. They had less cover and if the King saw them Dean's group could distracted him.

Nudging Demon to a trot, he reached for his gun. The others copied him Adam had found a gun in his saddlebags along with ammo.

"Now!" Dean yelled he charged forward shooting at Galbatorix, but careful not to hit the pair in front of him.

"Who are you?" The king demanded the bullets fell to the ground a foot from him as though they hit an invisible barrier.

"Aw what's wrong did Murtagh and that runt of a dragon tell you to go to hell? Cause you seem ticked." Dean signaled for Sam

Galbatorix head whipped to the side as he saw the others emerging. He raised his hand and barked "Letta," The group was frozen in place.

"I'm not impressed," Galbatorix looked coolly at Dean before freezing them in place too. "What an interesting creature," He approached Seth who snarled and snapped.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry so call that pathetic excuse for a rider here to help you and I may let you live,"

However, they didn't need to a blue dragon dove out of the sky. She launched herself at Shurikan.

The male dragon took to the sky battering Saphira with his wings.

Galbatorix was distracted by the other dragon's appearance and lost his concentration. Alec was able to raise his arm and shot him. For some reason the shields protecting him failed and the King was hit in the shoulder.

"Shurikan come here," The black dragon abandoned his fight and flew low to the ground allowing Galbatorix to jump on his saddle. The dragon flew out of sight.

Only then, did Saphira land and they realized it wasn't Saphira. This dragon had a large scar on her neck clearly caused by a bite from another dragon. She was a lot larger than Saphira who was only a bit taller than the horses and around twenty feet long.

This dragon was almost double her height and close to forty-five feet long. But other than that her coloring along with her build where the same as Eragon's dragon.

"Who are you?" Max asked, "You're not Saphira,"

"_My name is also Saphira But I am Brom's dragon. Where is his son the time has come for my race to fight for its freedom?" _

"You're suppose to be dead,' Dean commented

Saphira turned her head to face the oldest Winchester _"I realize that but I escaped Morzan without Brom's knowledge. I've been hiding in the Spine for him to come get me but I now know he is dead."_

"Okay enough with craziness for one day. Who the hell are those two and we deserve a thank you." Dean nudged the girl.

"There they are. I found them," Jonah appeared causing Saphira to snort and lash her tail.

"Jonah any clue who the sleeping beauties are?" Dean asked

"Julie and Edwin. Julie is Adam's twin sister.'

"Adam why the hell didn't you tell us you had a twin?" Dean grabbed his youngest brother.

"I didn't know I did," Adam tried squirming away but failed "I knew I was adopted when I was little but a sister I didn't know about her. I swear."

"Did Dad know?" Sam asked, "Dean he's turning blue let him go,"

"Um I think he might have noticed the person he was visiting Adam with wasn't the girl he slept with," Ruby went to Adam's aid. "Leave him alone it's not his fault his father is useless."

"I agree with Ruby John never tells you guys anything so killing Adam wouldn't be right,' Jo added

"Whatever we need to head back before the others come looking for us." Emmett looked at Edwin and Julie. "Do you think they have hoses we could put them on?"

Before they could answer a chestnut mare and an appaloosa stallion came running up.

"This is Summer," Jonah patted the chestnut "And that is Edwin's Winter."

"I'm starving so unless we get to that feast within ten minutes I'm killing someone," Dean whined.

Sam and him put Julie and Edwin on there horses and lead the others back.

"There you are! We thought that dragon ate you!" Alice ran up to Jasper hugging him.

Saphira landed close to Thorn. _"Hello I am Saphira."_

"Saphira why does this dragon have the same name as you?" Murtagh asked his brothers dragon.

"_Because your Saphira was named after me. I am Brom's dragon. But Brom rarely called me Saphira he called me Sapphire,"_

"You're my fathers dragon," Eragon muttered to himself he approached Sapphire. Stroking her nose, he started looking her over for injuries. Healing any, he saw.

"I'm hungry!" Dean complained, "It's been like twelve hours since I ate last."

"Fine we'll go back to camp," Nasuada smiled then glancing over at Summer and Winter she asked, "Are these the people you saved?"

Sam nodded and pulled out the bag. "Here Shurikan gave theses to us." Opening he bag he revealed two large eggs roughly a foot long. One was emerald the other silver.

"Those are dragon eggs but there's only suppose to be one left," Arya, exclaimed she took the silver egg. As soon as her skin hit it a crack rent the air.

A large crack had appeared in the egg. Then it widened to a hole. And from that hole a silver dragon head appeared. As the small dragon wiggled its way out of the egg a reddish gold hew was visible. Its head brushed Arya's hand. She collapsed.

When the brothers tried rushing towards her Murtagh stopped them. "Don't worry her dragon and her are joining. When a rider touches his dragon for the first time they get marked. There minds are also linked so they can here each others thoughts,' As he spoke Arya sat up.

"_Is it male or female?" _Saphira asked

"He's male and I'm going to call him Phoenix. Because of the flame coloring, and the fact that he's part of a race that is just coming back from near extinction what with only three dragons left for over a century."

"_Hello Phoenix I'm Thorn," _The little red dragon was squirming like an excited puppy. _"You and me are going to be friends right?"_

The silver dragon squeaked. He wouldn't be able to talk until he was a week or two old.

"I always knew you would be a rider Arya" Eragon put his hand on the elf's shoulder "Now you have to answer to me. Because I'm the oldest rider other than Galbatorix."

Arya ignored him and picked up her new dragon

"This is wonderful in one day we gained three dragons and an egg. Galbatorix better be worried now." Nasuada laughed and mounted her horse. "Lets head back the Varden they will be thrilled to hear about this."

Saphira and Thorn approached Sapphire there heads low showing respect for the elder dragon.

"I am Thorn." Thorn made himself as big as possible but he still couldn't compete with the century old female. "Murtagh is my rider he is Eragon's half brother."

Saphira was shyer she hesitated before asking _"Are you here to help us? Also can you try talking to Glaydur he refuses to speak since Ormmis's death."_

"_What!? My mentor is dead where is Glaydur I must see him?"_

"_Sapphire Glaydur is dead to he in trusted his heart of hearts to me before his death."_

The two young dragons began catching Sapphire up on what had been happening in the last century on the long walk back to the Varden. They didn't dare fly for fear he Varden would shoot them down not knowing Sapphire and thinking Thorn an enemy.

A cheer erupted from the Varden as Eragon came into view. Then dead silence at Murtagh. Then screams as the four dragons emerged.

"Silence!" Nasuada yelled. The crowd fell silent. "Murtagh and his dragon Thorn have renounced Galbatorix and have joined us. The crimes they committed under his control where not there fault. Using magic Galbatorix forced them to commit his will."

The Varden all seemed to relax at Nasuada reassurance. For Nasuada was the most loved leader ever.

"I want this know now. But before I tell you this I want you to remember that I have never betrayed the Varden. I am Brom the founder of the Varden's son." Eragon amplified his voice with magic. "Murtagh is my half brother are mother is the same are fathers different. So any act committed against Murtagh and Thorn shall be treated as if was done to me and Saphira."

The crowd shifted uneasily at there rider's words.

Eragon continued. "This is Sapphire she chose my father for her rider before the fall. And has just now learned of the war ragging in this land,"

Sapphire allowed everyone to hear what she had to say. _"For over a century I hid. Waiting for Brom to realize that I was still alive but black magic blocked me from his mind so I could not tell him that I survived. Then I felt his pain as he took a knife to the side saving Eragon. Mortally wounded the block in Brom's mind lifted allowing me to see his son and his dragon and to hear his thought again. Brom didn't need to ask me to find Eragon and Saphira and protect them. For as I felt part of myself die when Brom died I knew my rider was gone and my races only hope would need help. So after mourning Brom I set off to find them. I only just succeeded in my quest. And I swear on Vrail the last leader the riders had, Eragon the first rider and on Brom's graves that my fangs and talons shall be at the Varden disposal. Until I join my rider on the other side I shall serve the people who strive to end the man who caused my riders death. Galbatorix. Just swear to me that egg breakers blood and you have my loyalty." _

"Bright move." Jasper murmured to the others "She just did the best thing possible to earn there trust. She let them in on what had happened and swore to die for the fight.'

"Thorn and Sapphire are not the only dragons that join us today. Galabatorix left his black castle and attacked a sister of are new allies. Sappire drove him away with there help. Gaining us two dragon eggs. One of those eggs hatched for the eleven ambassador Arya. His name is Phoenix," Nasuada pushed Arya and Phoenix into view. 'I also want to introduce are newest allies. They have come from another land to aid us. There creatures are humans that can change into wolves so don't fear them. They are all special so if you see them doing something strange don't fear. They also have weapons superior to ours that I want to replicate if they agree." Nasuada gestured for the Winchester brothers to step forward. "This is Dean, Sam, Alec, and Adam. They are brothers there sister Julie is injured but you shall see her later. These are there friends Ruby, Max, Jo, Castiel, Jonah, Seth, Jacob, Paul. Jared, Leah, Quil, Embry, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They have one other friend but he to is hurt but his name is Edwin." As Nasuada said there names they nodded or waved.

Dean steped forward nervously he spoke. "Me and my companions can't go home until we have helped you win this war. We all swear to give are lives helping you earn you freedom. All we ask in payment is that Arya, Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn, and Saphira go to are world with us and help us save it. One other thing we ask is that no one that values there lives go near are horse. Anyone who wants to ask questions can seem my brother Adam for answers during the feast." Dean smirked at Adam. He mouthed 'payback for the twin thing'.

Adam flicked him off.

Ignoring the brothers messing around Nasuada yelled "Let the celebration begin."

The Varden let out a cheer.

As Nasuada lead the group into there mist people bowed. Within seconds Adam was surround by people asking questions.

In the middle of the Varden's camp hundreds of long tables had been built. Each one was stacked with fruits vegetables and meats.

Grabbing everything in sight Dean started talking to a dwarf that brought him a beer.

"I never thought dwarves existed you know. But lately everything I though that didn't exist now seems to." Dean commented

Eragon pushed his way through the crowd Murtagh close at his side.

"Hello Orik Dean." Smiling playfully Eragon said to Dean "How would you like to ride on Saphira with me? Sam said you love to fly."

Dean turned green and took off to kill Sam.

For once everything seemed okay. For both the brothers and the Varden. It would be awhile before Galbatorix attacked again so nobody was on guard duty. The three grown dragons where allowing children to climb on them. Pyaxis was playing with one of the Varden's allies king Orin. The wolves where showing off there speed and strength while the vampires fought them. The brothers and there friends relaxed happy to feels safe from the might of hell for once. But they knew it couldn't last long and they where right.

_**I have a quick question for you guys do you want me to post often but with short chapters or keep going with long chapters around 2000 words? So any questions on Julie and Edwin read Strange Allies Julie's story. Kay? Keep voting on the poll. Also Merry Christmas!!!!!!!! **__**J J J J **_


	18. Ch18 New mission

_Hi. . I have decide that I'm not going to get anymore votes on my poll so guess what arrives in a couple of chapters! On the name I wrote down the four names people chose and had somebody randomly pick one up. So sorry if you don't like the name. If you want to learn how Julie got stuck in Alagaesia read Strange Allies Julie's Story cause I'm way to lazy to repeat what my best friend has already written. _

"**Hey Bella what's up with those two wolves?" Ruby pointed at the dark brown and silver wolves. Who unlike there pack where not eating. They where lying in the sun away from the celebration.**

"**Paul and Jared where the ones Sam was closest to. There taking his betrayal hard. Plus both of them have imprinted. They've never gone a day without seeing there soul mates. I don't think Seth is the one to be worried about."**

"**Me neither,"**

**Ruby wandered over to Sam. Breaking away from his conversation with Alec he asked what was wrong.**

'**Nothing I just missed you."**

**Sam looked at her worriedly. "Ruby are you okay? Did you get in another fight with Alec, cause you are never gooey like this?"**

"**You try being romantic and this is what you get?' Ruby muttered to herself getting Sam to laugh.**

**Nasuada came up. "Sorry to interrupt but you sister is awake would you like to see her?"**

"**Yeah and meet her,' Dean came up from behind Cas at his side as always. Alec Adam Max and Seth with them.**

**A solider lead them to a tent inside where Edwin and Julie.**

"**What the hell are you doing making out with my sister?" Sam yelled pushing Edwin away.**

"**Who are you?" **

"**Is that all people can say in this world?" Max asked Alec**

"**Edwin don't!" Julie warned as Edwin went to shove Sam back. "That's Sam Winchester." Looking at the others she continued "That's Dean and I'm pretty sure that's Adam my twin. And that is definitely Castiel the angel."**

'**How the hell do you know are names?" Dean asked**

"**Um what hunter doesn't know the famous Winchester boys? Plus I didn't know those four."**

"**Should have know it would be something along those line," Dean grumbled.**

"**Hello Julie nice to see you well.' Cas greeted shyly.**

"**Yeah I'm Adam that's Alec he's are brother to. His girlfriend Max Sam's girl Ruby and I'm not a hundred percent sure on this but I think Jo is with Dean. The other guy is Seth but he's normally a wolf so don't get use to seeing him like this."**

"**Real helpful Adam. Not anybody can give such simple greetings with that dignity." Alec voice was thick with sarcasm.**

**Edwin looked confused so Ruby said "Don't even attempted to figure out what a Winchester is saying. All you will do is give yourself a headache."**

**Sam back reluctantly away from Edwin. Julie started telling the brothers her story.**

"**So you two are together?" Seth asked**

"**What the hell does it look like you idiot dog?" Julie asked**

"**Hey leave Seth out of this," Alec defended the werewolf "It's not his fault werewolves are born brainless,"**

"**You know Alec I think I can come up with my own responses. Ones that make me look smart not even more stupid.'**

**Before the pair could tease each other more a horn rang out.**

"**I swear to god if that's Ashton again I'm killing him." Dean told Jo as they ran out of the tent to see what was happening this time.**

**From the north a runner approached. When he drew near it was easy to see that he was an elf.**

"**I have a message from the Queen. It is for Eragon Shadeslayer and Princess Arya.' He called but froze as he saw Thorn and Sapphire.**

"**We accept the message and ask that you inform your queen of are new allies. Brom's dragon Sapphire and Thorn and his rider Murtagh." Eragon replied.**

**The messenger followed Eragon and Arya to a nearby command tent. After seeing the others faces Arya waved them in too.**

**The three adult dragons laying there heads close to the entrance to be able to hear. Arya still carried Phoenix**

**As soon as everyone was in the tent Eragon hugged the messenger. "It's good to see you again Nari."**

"_**You to know each other?" **_**Thorn asked. **

"**Aye Nari and his brother Lifaen where with Arya, Saphira and me when we first went to meet the elves."**

"**Yes, only because of the fact I trust your judgment that I say this message to you now. The queen said that the werecat Maud came to her and said that on the island Vroengard the Rock of Kuthian waits for you to arrive. My queen says to listen to Maud and go to Vroengard and take Arya with you. Maud stressed that this would help us in are war."**

**A second of quiet followed Nari words then Deal asked "Who the hell is Maud and why the hell should we listen to her? And what is a werecat because if you say a human that changes into a cat I'm killing you,"**

"**More importantly what is the Rock of Kuthaian or Vroengard?" Julie asked**

"**Maud is a werecat which yes is a creature that can be either human or cat. If you noticed that cat Angela has with her always is one. The reason you should listen to her is when were cats share something with people it maybe a prophecy or something that will effect your life greatly. I don't know what the Rock of Kuthaian is all I know is that when Angela's werecat Solumbum told me that when all seems lost and you power is insufficient to go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak my name to open the vault of souls. Vroengard is the island riders took to be there home before the fall. It's been abandoned ever since Vrail are last leader was killed by Galbatorix." Eragon answered pacing. He looked over at the gathered allies. "The journey is too dangerous to take without ample backup. Brother you and Thorn along with Sapphire shall accompany me. All of the hunters may come along with one werewolf which I'm guessing to be Seth. Three vampires and of course Arya as her mother wishes Phoenix too. Jonah can join us when he decides to appear again."**

**Muttering issued from the vampires as they decided who they should send. "Edward, Jasper, and Emmett will go," Carlisle said ignoring the glares he got from Rosalie, Bella, and Alice.**

"**I'm going Alec will need my help." Seth informed them without talking to the other wolves.**

"**Fine we leave in the morning go pack I'll have a groom find some tack for your horses." Eragon said taking charge.**

"**What we're taking horses?" Edwin exclaimed "That will take a month!"**

"**Yes on normal horses. Those horses you have are special so we should be able to make it in two weeks." Eragon replied. "Now go get ready." **

**For a second it looked like Edwin was going to argue but then he gave in and stormed out of the tent with Julie.**

"**Hey Murtagh?"**

"**Yeah Eragon"**

"**When this war is over remind me to hide when its time for a new leader to be chosen for the land,"**

"**If we survive that long I will."**

"**Where are we staying?" Sam asked.**

"**I'll take you to your tents," Eragon said "Is it okay that you will have to bunk together?"**

"**It's fine I'll take a tent with Jo, Sam, and Ruby," Dean replied.**

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

"**Ready to go?" Sam asked mounting Demon.**

"**As soon as I find my gun," Dean replied digging through his saddle bags. "Got it."**

**Eragon rolled his eyes from the back of a white stallion named Snowfire. Murtagh was on Tornac and Arya on a small white stallion named Folkvir.**

**As the group rode out the Varden shouted blessings and vows of love.**

"**Did I just hear three people ask you to marry them little brother?" Murtagh asked**

"**Shut up," Eragon snapped blushing.**

"**Why don't you go and talk to them?" Dean asked riding up on Eragon's other side.**

**As a way of an answer Eragon looked at Arya where she rode by Edwin and Sam.**

"**You still love her don't you Eragon?" Murtagh asked**

"**Yeah but she still won't have me so what's the point."**

**Dean choked "That's what where suppose to do!"**

"**What are you talking about this time?" Eragon asked **

**Dean didn't answer he rode Sky to his brothers' side. "Guess I just figured out?"**

"**How to think?" Max asked **

"**No! Remember how Ashton said we had to make Arya follow her heart?"**

"**Yeah so," Adam shifted Magma so Sam was between himself and Dean.**

"**I just found out that Eragon's in love with Arya and she keeps turning him down."**

"**So you think we need to get them to hook up?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.**

"**We'll need Saphira's help." Ruby said as they worked out a plan.**

"**Let me Saphira likes me." Edward offered **

"**Tell Thorn and Sapphire to Thorn can probably get Murtagh to help."**

"**We should wait until where done with this stupid thing. They'll be in a better mood when they know that were almost back to safety." Alec commented**

"**Alec's right," Jo said. **

"**And Jasper could make them feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling there feelings," Emmett suggested.**

* * *

**For the next two weeks they traveled well into the night the finally they saw water.**

"**There is a spot we can swim the horses over to the island," Murtagh said leading them to it.**

"**How the hell do you know about it?" Dean asked making a face as the ice cold ocean water it him as Sky started swimming.**

"**I've been here once before right after I beat Eragon in that fight with the Varden."**

"_**Will there be spells protecting the island?" **_**Phoenix asked. The young dragon had just started talking. **

"**Yes you can only enter if there is a Rider's sword present." Murtagh replied drawing Zar'roc. Eragon copied him.**

**When Vroengard was only ten feet away the horses hit an invisible barrier. The dragons flew right threw and landed on the bank.**

**Murtagh linked his mind with his brother then the others. Allowing them all to hear what they had to say at the same time.**

**Raising Brisingar and Zar'roc the brothers tuched the barrier.**

**Then everybody said "Let the friends and riders of dragons pass while we are here we swear no harm shall come to your city."**

**The barrier broke and the horses started swimming again.**

_**For those of you who noticed Julie is not in the prophecy its okay lets just say like the angels spirits don't tell you everything. Also Jonah hasn't been seen for two weeks.**_


	19. Ch 19 The people from the past

_Hi sorry for the late post. I got this idea out of nowhere for a new story and had to write it down. This chapter is a little weird._

"**Alright I officially am freezing to death." Dean complained as they dismounted. "You two couldn't have heated the water with magic or something?" He looked at the Rider brothers.**

"**Yes but it most likely would have killed us so we didn't bother. But on the swim back I can use your energy for it." Murtagh suggested.**

"_**Enough both of you," **_**Sapphire scolded. **_**"I believe I know where the Rock is. So lets move along,"**_** She pushed both of them with her nose forward.**

**As they walked they saw a great city. A large watch tower at its center. Hundreds of buildings made of marble surrounded it. The buildings where four stories high with an opening cut into each floors side to allow dragons to enter. Over the door names where written. Sapphire explained that it was the name of the rider and dragon who had lived there. Sapphire paused before a house that was larger than the others. On the door the names where Eragon the brave and Bid'Daum the white.**

"_**This was the home of the first rider and his white dragon Bid'Daum. Eragon and Bid'Daum stopped the war between elves and dragons joining are species together than the humans. No one knows where the two left for. There home was then used to train new riders and there hatchling dragons." **_**Sapphire explained she lead them inside. **

**Though all the other building showed signs of decay this one did not. Grand tapestries showing a elf man no older than thirty astride powerfully built white dragon that put Sapphire's size and Thorn's muscle to shame. Or of the pair fighting monsters such as people with horns growing out of there heads. One showed the man kneeling beside a dragon's egg than progressed through the growth and events the pair went through.**

"**Wow this Eragon the Brave and his dragon where very um show offy." Dean commented "No these where added after there disappearance." Arya said letting Phoenix go. The house was large enough to fit all four dragons and the allies comfortably. Even the horses could come in and Seth could stay wolf.**

"_**Now what I am going to show you is something not even Galbatorix knows of. You must swear that you will tell no one without the permission of a dragon.' Sapphire said. **_**Everyone swore.**

**The old dragon went into a library. The whole room was covered in books.**__**Sapphire touched her nose to one of the shelves which seemed no different then the others. Her nose went right through it. **_**"Come along young ones,"**_

**The dragons and there riders hurried after her. And after a moments hesitation the others followed even though Sam had to drag Edwin forward.**

**As they crossed through a tunnel became visible. It was tall enough to let something as large as a jet come through without difficulty. Which made sense because dragons never stopped growing.**

**Though nothing lit the way light seemed to come from the dragons scales.**

**After about a half an hour of walking steeply down hill the tunnel ended. A table that was made of diamond was against the wall. And a top it was armor. Not just one set but enough for everyone in the party. Also armor for five dragons and nine horses plus some armor that they didn't recognize. But that was not what dominated the groups interest nor was it the swords as fine as the rider brothers. No it was a stone larger than Pyaxis. **

**At first glance it looked to be diamond but then it became obvious that it was not one type of stone but some of every type. **

"**Is that the rock?" Alec asked "Cause I thought it would be bigger."**

"**It's the Rock of Kuthian not the boulder or mountain of Kuthian," Max cracked him over the head.**

"**Now what do we do?" Edwin asked**

"**I'm suppose to speak my name to open the vault of souls." Eragon replied**

"**So give it a try before we turn to stone," Julie exclaimed. Adam and Ruby agreed**

"**Do you think I should speak my titles?"**

'**Its part of your name right?" Jo rolled her eyes**

"**I Eragon Shadeslayer shur'tugal (Rider) Argental (Shining Palm name for a rider) firesword son of Brom rider of the blue dragon Saphira Brightscales daughter of Vervada and known by the dwarves as Irontooth I ask you to open and reveal the vault of souls."**

**The rock of Kuthian split in two and from it emerged a shape gray and indistinct. The air became ice cold. Seth snarled and the horses snorted tossing there heads but didn't bolt. Pyaxis yelped and retreated to Adam's side.**

**Even as they watched five other shapes came out.**

**As one they gained details. The first was of a man with a hooked nose and gray hair and beard. The second was a women with brown hair and blue eyes who looked a lot like Eragon and Murtagh. The third an old elf with white hair and gray eyes. The next was a massive dragon who was easily recognizable as Bid'Daum on his back was the first Eragon. And finally a young elf with green eyes and black hair. **

'**Father!' Eragon exclaimed running forward to embrace Brom the man with the hooked nose. While at the same time Murtagh ran towards the women who was clearly his and Eragon's mother Selena. Arya embraced the young elf who was her dead love Faloin. Thorn and Saphira approached the old elf Ormis who Thorn and Murtagh had killed. Phoenix went to Bid'Daum and his rider the brothers to.**

"**Silence!' Eragon the first yelled. He got down from Bid'Daum. "Eragon you are to be the one who leads this war. Take the Rock of Kuthian with you and when you need us most you shall be given are strength. Adam when you return to the Varden go to the last egg and embrace your destiny." The first rider clearly had more to say but Dean interrupted**

"**We want to know what's going on okay? Tell us this second or I'm leaving."**

**Eragon was clearly angry but his dragon brushed his shoulder **_**" You young one need to hold your tongue. Eragon called are spirit back to aid him. You see the six of us who have the most effect in his life and in yours now since his pain shall be all of yours as will his joy. Faloin stands in the way keeping him away from his love. Ormis trained him and gave him a reason to keep on fighting. Brom and Selena who gave him life but also inspired him to be brave and caring. And my rider and me who give him his strength and are the only reason he has a dragon."**_

**Dean rolled his eyes but didn't comment.**

"**All of you come here.' Ormis lead them to the amour. He lifted up one of the pieces of chain mail and helped Alec into it. The other ghost did the same with the others. With there help chain mail that no sword could cut unless it was a riders sword covered them all including the vampires. "This mail was made for you." Selena explained. **

**Then all four dragons where fitted. The amour was made of over lapping triangles that covered all of the dragons except there wings and lower jaw. Seth had his own amour to similar to that of the dragons. **

**After the last of the gear was put on the horses the ghost touched the swords. **

"**Each of you needs a sword if you are to kill the king for you must stab him in the heart with a blade that has never been used for evil." Faloin said**

"**Eragon you need not a new weapon nor you Murtagh for though Zar'roc has had evil in its past it does not anymore." Selena smiled at her sons.**

**Each of them was handed a sword. The swords seemed to glow as they touched there owners hands. Adam's sword was emerald green different from his brothers. Arya's was to for it matched her dragon.**

"**These swords where made right after the war between elves and dragons. For it was known of your coming. They have been blessed by every dragon that has lived. If you use them you will know how to fight." Eragon the brave said.**

**Sapphire nosed Brom **_**"What are you hiding?" **_**She asked not letting anyone else hear.**

**Brom spoke aloud "I shall accompany you for the remainder of this war. But as soon as Galbatorix dies I shall return to my grave."**

**As the ghost once again parted from there loved ones Faloin murmured to Arya "Love him. He is meant for you."**

_**Was the ending between Faloin and Arya to much? The real action start now. The war is now going into full swing so it's going to be cool. Remember the whole rock in the water on a full moon thing that is still important so don't forget it. I think everybody knows what is happening with Adam. I know he's getting spoiled but come on he got eaten alive without getting to meet his amazingly hot brothers. Not to mention it was all John's fault so he deserves all of the babying. The babies name is Jayden!!!!!!! Two more chapters until he arrives.**_


	20. Ch 20 The plan

_I've decide that the next couple of chapters after this one will be written from different people's pov. It's all happening at the same time though._

**Brom wasted no time after the others left. "Okay you two." He pointed at Emmett and Jasper. 'Run as fast as you can back to the Varden and collect the last egg." The vampires nodded and left. "Until they return there is little we can do to stop Galbatorix. But we can at least prepare." Brom lead them out of the tunnel. He pulled a map of the wall. It showed the city Galbatorix was in. "My son you must now give the orders." Brom stepped aside allowing Eragon to fill his place. **

**Eragon looked the map over and silently talked to Saphira. "Okay I think we know what to do. We separate into four groups of six. Each group attacks a separate area of the castle. Alec you take the west side. That side seems to have the best defenses. So take the strongest with you Arya, Phoenix, Emmett, Max, and Jonah with you."**

"**Wait a minute. Alec can't lead he'll get himself killed!" Dean exclaimed.**

**Alec was quiet when he answered. "Dean I was made to be a solider I'll be fine." Despite his words Alec drew Max closer to his side. His family knew he was wondering if they would make it out of there as a family or would he once again lose the girl he loved and the family he now had.**

**Eragon nodded he to was worried but he stuck to his plan. "Seth take the south side. It seems to be the side that would have the most soldiers protecting it. So the best fighters will be needed to seize it. Julie, Edwin, Jasper, Father, and Sapphire should have a good chance at taking it."**

**A shocked yelp escaped Seth's muzzle. He looked at Edward to translate his thoughts. "Seth wants to know why him. He has only fought a few fights."**

**Saphira lowered her head so it was even with the wolf's. **_**"We believe that the other wolves are there. It would make sense for Galbatorix houses his soldiers there. You have the most knowledge of you're kind."**_

**Seth nodded his acceptance. Then went to Edward's side for comfort. "You'll lead them great" Edward whispered to low for anyone else to hear. He saw all the ways Seth was thinking of on how he could lead his group wrong and get them all killed.**

"**Edward you will take the east. It is where the watch towers are. So sneakiness is key. You shall command Cas, Ruby, Jo, Adam and what ever Adam names his dragon."**

**Edward didn't disagree but he was worried for his family. Bella. What would happen to her if he died. Would she chose the same path as he did when he had almost lost her? The vampire was glad nobody could hear his thoughts.**

"**I will lead the final group myself. We shall go up against Galbatorix. Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn and me shall handle the king. But he will most likely have his most elite men with him so Sam you and Dean need to take care of them." **

**Sam and Dean agreed glad that if they died it would be together. This time though it would be forever. Without each other there was no one to bring them back. When they told Alec and Adam about hunting they had left out deals as much as possible. Ruby had promised not to tell them as had Jo. Cas wouldn't dare or else if he did there would be one less angel in the world. If they stood side by side Hell wouldn't be able to break there will and they would never become what they hunted. In sync as always these thought ran though there minds at the same time.**

"_**What about me though?" **_**Phoenix asked **_**"I'm too small for a fight."**_

**Eragon smiled. "Sapphire can you and father talk to Glaydur for a minute." When the pair agreed Eragon fetched Glaydur's heart of hearts from Saphira's saddle bags.**

**Eragon told them his plan.**

"_**Glaydur awake," **_**Sapphire put her nose to the heart.**

**The gold stone flared up with golden light. "Sapphire? Brom?"**

'**Yes, master but this is not the time to learn how we survived. Arya is now a rider and tomorrow we fight Galbatorix and Shurikan for the fate of Alagaesia. We need your strength. Arya's dragon Phoenix is only weeks old and to young to fight. Will you give him your strength so that Eragon can work a spell that will grow him to an adult dragon's size?"**

"**Of course Brom Phoenix a fitting name for a dragon for both are creatures of air and fire. Eragon work your spell."**

**The young rider nodded placing his hand on both the golden heart of hearts and the silver dragon he spoke the words. The young dragon who was smaller than Pyaxis started growing. His tail lengthened until it was over eight feet long. His body and neck stopped at fifteen. He showed that he was a bulky dragon like Thorn. As he stretched his neck out and roared silver edged flames came from his maw. **

'_**Thank you" **_**Phoenix voice was now a powerful growl completely different then the squeaky pitch it use to be. **

**Even more surprising then his growth was the change in his armor. It had been the perfect size for a hatchling only seconds ago. Now it fit the fully grown silver dragon.**

"**Eragon did you do that" Max asked pointing to the dragon.**

"**No"**

"**That armor is special it will always fit its wearer." Jonah said appearing in the room.**

"**Nice to see your alive or undead or whatever,' Julie rolled her eyes at the ghost.**

"**That's another ghost!' Jonah exclaimed looking at Brom.**

**Edwin nudged Jo and muttered "Are all people from your world that in to speaking the obvious?"**

"**No only the ones who worship the Winchesters."**

'**Ow" Ruby grabbed at her stomach.**

"**Ruby what's wrong?!' Sam rushed to her side.**

**Ruby met his eyes "I think it's the baby."**

"**Wait a second you're only like four months pregnant." Adam cocked his head confused.**

"**Did you not hear the whole part about me being a demon Adam?"**

**Edward confirmed her theory "Monster have short pregnancies. When Bella had Nessie she was only pregnant for two months."**

"**Why didn't anyone tell us she was pregnant?" Julie asked. Nobody bothered to answer.**

"**Not the issue right now guys. I'm more worried about delivering the kid," Dean glanced at the people around him. "Does anyone know how to deliver a kid?"**

**Arya raised her hand.**

"**Good we got the elf. Now have fun while I get the vampire and my brothers out of here. They don't need to be scared for life." Dean grabbed Edwards arm and lead the vampire away. Sam stayed with Ruby but all the other guys left.**

"**Come on we can at least explore the town while we wait," Alec started moving only to be jerked back by Cas.**

"**Your brother may need you so we shall wait."**

**They waited and waited and then waited so more. Darkness fell then Arya opened the door smiling. "come in,"**

**Dean who had been trying to act like he wasn't worried rushed in ahead of the others. Inside he saw Ruby propped up on a bed Sam at her side.**

**In her arms was the newest Winchester. The fuzzy hair on his head was dark in coloring. But when he opened his they where the warm brown puppy dog eyes that Sam had.**

**Dean smiled at his nephew then said as always the first thing that came to mind. "Jayden,"**

"**What?" Adam asked shoving him aside to see the baby.**

"**His name should be Jayden. I have no clue where I got it from but it fits."**

**Sam looked at Ruby "What do you think?"**

"**Well he's one of a kind in my book so Jayden is different and I like it. The only issue is Dean came up with it."**

"**The only reason I'm not punching you in the face is because you're holding Jayden." Dean held out his arms 'Can I hold him?"**

**Sam carefully lifted his son and handed him to Dean.**

"**Hey kiddo. I'm you're uncle Dean. Don't worry about your looks you have my blood in you too. So Sam and Adam can't screw them up to much." He started humming as he rocked him.**

**Adam, Alec, Seth, Julie, Edwin, Max, Cas and Jo crowed around him.**

**Edward went outside to look for his brothers. **

**After a few minutes Ruby looked up. "Are you singing 'Enter Sandman' by Metallic to my son?"**

**Dean shrugged and continued singing **_**"**__**Hush little baby don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard its just the beast under your bed, in your closet and in your head."**_

"Dean are you trying to scare the kid to death?" Jo asked glaring at her boyfriend.

"Pyaxis and me call babysitting," Adam tried taking Jayden from Dean but failed.

"Nice try Adam but the Impala would be a better babysitter then you." Alec nudged is brother playfully.

"Yeah she could. She has experience at least." Sam turned to Ruby to explain 'Dad left the Impala in charge when no one else felt like babysitting."

"What!" Julie asked "Are father is so screwed up that he left a pile of metal babysitting you two?"

Dean shrugged then went back to his lullaby.

"Where back!' Jasper called coming into the house with Emmett.

"Where did the kid come from?" Emmett looked at Jayden asleep in Dean's arms.

"Ruby," Edward answered handing Adam a bag. "The dragon egg,"

Dean stopped his singing and everybody looked at Adam. Blushing he pulled out the green egg.

Nothing happened. Just when it looked like Adam wouldn't be the next rider a crack appeared in the shell. The crack grew until it looked like a spider web. Then the pointy head of the green dragon appeared. Adam reached his hand out to meet its head. Like Arya he collapsed. If that hadn't been nerve wracking enough for his siblings Adam started shaking.

Thorn snorted "_Its female. All girls have to show off."_

Adam sat up shaking his head. "That was weird. Does this place have heat? I feel like someone through me in ice water."

"_What's her name?" _Saphira asked licking the baby dragon.

"I think Jez short for Jezebel. What do you think?" He looked at the others.

"Stop stealing from Nightworld that's what." Julie shook her head at the other confused looks "it's a book series on vampires. One of them had a girl named Jez."

"Adam you are worse with Sammy on the chick crap!" Dean made a face at his youngest brother.

"Here I'll do the spell this time." Murtagh repeated the spell his brother had used. Jez grew until she was around the same height as Adam, though her length was equal to Phoenix. Her wings where a lot larger than the others though.

"She will be a wonder to behold flying. Her wings are built for speed. As is her small size." Brom looked the green dragon over.

"_Thank you," _Jez's voice was like roaring wind. _"When is the fight?" _

**Okay first thing is Ruby will be in the fight. One because she's a demon and heals fast. Two because its going to take like a week for them to get to the city Galbatorix lives in. Dean is obsessed with Jayden. Dean is going to treat him like his own kid. Jayden won't be to important for this story but he will be in the sequel to this one. Jez is from Nightworld by L.J Smith its an amazing collection of stories about vampires. For those of you who have read it you'll notice that Jez the dragon is similar in attitude to Jez the vampire. Next chapter will be about the group lead by Alec's fight. Then after that Seth's then Edward's and finally Eragon's. It has a lot of fighting in it so be patient it will be hard to write. Two people will die though. Any guess who?**


	21. Ch 21 Alec's Fight

_**Sorry for the long wait. It was hard to get right and I had to wait for my friends to calm down. They where all for me killing Ruby cause Jared Padalecki got engaged to the girl playing Ruby in season four. Plus I was extremely busy. This chapter and the next one will be posted close together to make up for the wait.**_

A week after Jayden was born Galbatorix's castle became visible. Even the humans could sense the evil that came off the castle in waves. The horses snorted tossing there heads. Snowfire and Tornac refused to go forward until Murtagh and Eragon spoke to the in the ancient language.

Murtagh was the most familiar with the area surrounding the castle. He lead the group to a cave about a mile from the cities gates.

"We can leave Jayden here. And if where forced to retreat we can easily find are way back here," He suggested

"Will he be okay here alone?" Sam asked Jayden was sleeping in his arms.

Adam spoke up "I leave Pyaxis and Magma here to protect him. I'll be riding Jez so Magma won't be needed."

'And I can put a spell on the cave so only we can enter." Arya offered

Sam agreed. Leaving Jayden inside a makeshift cradle with Pyaxis at his side and Magma guarding the entrance they left.

Within a few minutes they saw the city again. Now it was time for goodbyes.

While the brothers kissed there girlfriends for what could be the last time Eragon and Murtagh hugged as did the vampires. Murtagh whispered something to Eragon, Who nodded and went up to Arya he drew her into a hug then glancing back at his brother kissed her on the cheek. Arya didn't give him a kiss back no she punched him across the face.

"Not what you had in mind?" Edwin asked Eragon as he rubbed his jaw.

"No that hurt,"

Saphira looked a Phoenix "Young love is so sweet don't you think?" The silver dragon nodded.

After they all said goodbye to each other they set off for the path that could bring them to death.

Alec sighed and pulled Max up behind him on Layla. The young mare knew what was to come and quivered with excitement. Rolling his eyes at the horse he signaled for Arya to mount Phoenix. The plan was for them to attack the west side at the same time that Seth's group hit the south. That hopefully would give Edward's group the cover to sneak past the watch towers. There job was to clear the way for Eragon, Murtagh there dragons and Sam, and Dean.

Alec signaled his group. With Emmett and Jonah flanking Layla and Arya and Phoenix over head they waited for the signal to charge. Each second dragged by like hours. All Alec could think was what if they where killed before they reached the walls. Eragon had said there where a few hundred men inside the city.

Max whispered into his ear "Make sure Emmett doesn't get out of hand and kill any innocent civilians."

He nodded a repeated what Max had said to Emmett the vampire agreed to hold his breath.

Then finally the signal broke the cool night air. A howl from Seth.

Alec didn't hesitate digging his heels into Layla he drew his sword. "Charge!"

It was dark around the city and it wasn't until they where to close to turn around they realized that something was wrong. The gates should have been closed. Emmett and Jonah where suppose to break them down but they where wide opened.

Alec knew his family was counting on him to distract the soldiers. He urged more speed from Layla. The mare gave in and burst through the gates. The second they where through a group of men surrounded them. At fifty strong they seemed to think they had an easy victory. Alec and Max' swords lashed out together. They had decided to save there bullets for an emergency.

Two men fell headless. Emmett took out another. Layla lashed out with her hooves knocking down three. Jonah finished them.

Alec looked up worried. Where was Arya her and Phoenix sould be helping them.

Then a thought struck him. That howl wasn't from the sandy werewolf. Alec realized that they had been tricked.

Then on the edge of his vision he saw Seth come running out of an alleyway between to houses. The small wolf darted back out of sight. Hot on his heels was Ashton.

"Come on guys show these pathetic assholes what where made off!' Alec yelled urging them on as he cut through man after man.

Something struck Layla in the side. With a squeal the mare fell on her side. Max and Alec where knocked free as the mare went sliding across the cobblestone street. Seconds later Phoenix landed. The silver dragon was breathing painfully. His side was cut badly. Ignoring his injuries the young dragon let lose a ball of raging fire cooking five men in there armor.

Alec pulled Max to her feet and went back to Layla. The mare was rising to her feet. She nickered when she saw Alec.

"Jonah protect Max! I'm going to see if I can find that guy who attacked us."

The ghost went to Max's side and bared his teeth at the solider who where brave enough to approach before Max and him ended there lives.

Satisfied that Max was safe Alec mounted Layla again. Her armor had stopped the worst injuries.

"Come on girl let's have some fun," He whispered in her ear. Layla reared up whinnying her challenge to all. When she was back on all fours she took off towards the street that Alec had seen the magician who had attacked them went. Unlike the last two they had fought together this time Layla listened to Alec commands and didn't fight him.

The magician lead them deep into the city. Layla followed him. The man was young not much older than Alec. He desperately tried to shake the pair but with no success. In desperation he turned yelling "Brisingar!" A ball of red fire soared from his palm straight at Alec and Layla.

Layla switched her course dodging the fire. But the man kept the coming. Alec gave up on directing Layla and let the palomino mare do what she wanted. Twice Alec had to duck to avoid a face full of fire. Another time the fire struck Layla in the solider.

Despite her injury Layla kept on moving. Alec noticed that the magician was tiring and decided to end the fight.

Digging his heels into Layla's sides he charged straight at the man. Caught of guard the man barley raised his shield to block the blow from Alec's sword.

Alec smiled and using his strength pierced right through the shield.

"How did.." The enemy solider trailed off as the sword struck him in the gut.

He managed to look at Alec and smile "You followed the kings plan perfectly." He whispered "We separated you from your girl. She's probably dead by now. Your bothers and sister too."

Alec's heart stopped. The only things his brain seemed to think of was Max, Sam, Dean, Adam, Julie they all could be dead at this very second or taking there last breath.

Then he thought of something. How could the king know that today they would attack. Or where the groups would be. Or even worse how did he know killing his siblings and Max would kill him to. Now that he knew what a family felt like he couldn't live without it.

"Layla I need you girl!" Alec voice sounded strangled. The horse seemed to know what was at stake for as soon as Alec was on her back she galloped back toward where they left the others. As the ran Alec shifted through the people that could have given Galbatorix the information. Jonah seemed likely especially since he had been missing for so long. But Brom could have too. Dean said when person died and if they went to hell they got twisted into something evil. Maybe that's what happened. Alec couldn't bear the thought of it being Seth or his family. Seth did have the means though. No but Ashton was after him. A little voice in the back of his mind said " Real strange how Seth was on the wrong side of town and he just happened to run past you."

Alec ignored it and slapped the reins against Layla's neck to get more speed from her. She was doing her best but injured she was having a hard time.

Finally he rounded the finally corner. There they where! Then his heart sank Max was nowhere in sight. He saw Emmett rising to his feet but no Jonah.

"Alec what was that about?" He yelled "This guy came running up sent me flying into the wall and took Max. Jonah didn't try to stop him."

"Somebody been slipping info to Galbatorix. I have ten bucks that says its Jonah. Where's Arya and Phoenix?"

"With you. Arya said Eragon told her that you needed help so she went to help you with that dragon of hers."

Alec was about to ask what Emmett was talking about when he heard a scream. Galbatorix had joined the fight. Astride Shurikan the false king was fighting with a rider and dragon. From this distance and with little light not even Alec could tell which one. The king clearly had the upper hand. Within seconds the dragon was falling towards earth. But it managed to right itself. But that wasn't what made Alec's stomach sink. The rider was falling. The straps the bound him to the saddle had either failed or been cut.

Whatever dragon it as attempted a desperate dive to save its rider but was blocked by Shurikan. Another dragon came to the first rescue. By its outline Alec guessed Sapphire. Another dragon started diving for the falling rider but it wasn't going to make it. Just then the sun's first rays howled. As it struck the dragons flying above the city the rider hit the ground and Alec let out a pained yell. For he could now see the dragon who the rider had fallen from. The sun reflected off of her green scales. As she let out a roar that was of pure pain and started falling.

_**Cliffhanger. Review and tell me what you think. **_


	22. Ch 22 Seth's fight

_**So sorry I know I promised to update soon but my math teachers been killing me with homework. Thanks for all the reviews. So let me get this straight I leave the possibility for Adam to be dead and you review. I'll remember that. I decided to speed up what's happening to Adam so not to torture you any more. This chapter is Seth's point of view it during the same time Alec's group is fighting.**_

A strong wind ruffled Seth's sand colored fur. At his side Sapphire was fanning her wings. Brom climbed on his dragon's back nodding to Seth he took flight.

"Are we leaving?" Edwin asked from Winter's back.

Seth nodded and broke into a trot.

The south gate was soon in sight Seth raised his head to howl for Alec to attack. But his breath was cut off as a powerful silver werewolf crashed into him. Seth recognized the wolf as Paul.

His muzzle pulled back over his teeth Seth advanced on the larger wolf. Paul wasn't alone. Jared, Collin, and Brady where with him.

Seth ignored the other wolves searching for Sam and Ashton those two were the ones he had to watch for.

Paul raised his head and howled. Seth felt like there was ice in his legs. Alec would charge.

Seth backed away from his pack mates. Julie and Edwin went with him. Seth turned to the side acting as if he was going to run towards Alec's group. Collin and Brady bolted in front of him closing off escape. Seth smiled his wolfy grin. Edwin had caught Seth sudden movement. Digging his heels into Winter's sides he charged the other wolfs. Julie and Summer a second later.

Sapphire landed close by distracting Collin.

Seth took advantage of the younger wolfs distraction he bunched his muscles together and pounced. His mouth filled with salty blood as he tore through Collin's shoulder. Sapphire engulfed Brady in flames.

Seth caught sight of Edwin swinging at Paul's muzzle. Julie was doing the same with Jared.

Digging his paws into the ground Seth tossed his head like he would do to break a deer's neck. But instead it tore a large chunk of flesh from Collin's leg. Crying out in pain the wolf tried breaking away. Seth was prepared for that he lunged forward crunching Collin's right hind leg between his jaws. The bone broke with a satisfying crunch.

"Seth warn the others!' Brom yelled

Seth didn't hesitate he ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

"Edward wait don't attack!' Seth kept thinking hoping Edward would hear his plea.

As he broke through the metal gate a scent caught his attention. Sulfur. Seth turned his eyes searching for the monster. But instead he saw the dark gray and black wolves. Sam looked like his teeth were sunk into an invisible neck. While Ashton stood calmly. His deep voice carried to Seth's ears. "Hold him Sam. We don't want him to attack Sam or Dean there to important. I will being seeing to Seth." With that the spirit wolf stalked towards the young werewolf/

His head whipped back and forth searching for escape but Seth saw none. He couldn't hide but he could run if he jumped onto the roof of a nearby house. Seth's powerful legs bunched beneath him as he soared onto the building.

Ashton copied him. A plan formed in Seth's mind.

Running towards the edge of the roof Seth jumped onto the next. Once again Ashton copied him. Seth kept on moving as fast as he could but it was no use no matter how fast he moved Ashton kept gaining ground. Seth prepared to jump to the next building but when he landed his paw twisted. Seth tumbled down the roof hitting the paved road thirty feet below. Whimpering Seth got to his feet winded. Ashton his dark eyes blazing stood over him.

The dark gray wolf ripped his claws across Seth's ribs. Stubbornly the fifteen year old wolf took off running again. Following the street Seth heard fighting ahead. And there it was the sent he'd been looking for Alec.

"Alec traitor!" Seth tried yelping. But the young hunter was to focused on his fight to hear the call when Seth blew past him. Seth wished he could stop and phase but Ashton was almost on top of him.

"I'll have to fight him" Seth realized.

Grimly he turned to face Ashton head on. The older would teeth where only inches from Seth's.

Ashton skidded to a stop. Seth didn't give him time to recover. He sunk his teeth into Ashton's neck. Ashton just shook his head sending Seth flying into a wall. A whimpered escape Seth's muzzle he felt the broken ribs as he struggled back to his feet. Ashton walked forward snarling. But his attention was distracted by a roar.

Shurikan was fighting with Adam and Jez. The young pair where quickly losing ground. Then Shurikan slammed into Jez. The much smaller dragon started falling. Her powerful; wings caught the air and she righted herself but Adam kept falling.

Jez was blocked by Shurikan and couldn't save her rider. Sapphire appeared aiding the green dragon. Saphira and Thorn joined the fight though Saphira was rider less.

Seth watched as Saphira dove towards earth but the blue dragon wasn't fast enough. Adam crashed into the ground. As his body hit Jez lost her ability to stay a borne and crashed to land.

Ashton laughed as the two lay only yards away from where he and Seth where. Seth fueled by anger attacked him again. As he lunged Ashton be came transparent and Seth fell right through him. Ashton turned and sunk his teeth into Seth's neck.

Screaming in pain the sandy wolf collapsed. He felt the life giving blood flow out of him.

Ashton snorted seeming satisfied that Seth would die he turned and ran back towards the heart of the city.

Seth gathered what little strength he had left and dragged himself over to Adam.

The young Winchester was a broken mess but amazingly he was still breathing. At his side was Jez. Eragon's words ran through Seth's mind. "Few dragons can survive the death of there Rider. It makes sense from the second they hatch a dragon hear it's Rider's thoughts. Riders usually survive but only a handful of dragons though." Something like that. Seth's mind was growing fuzzy from losing so much blood. But Seth was determined to stay by Adam and protect him from danger. His determination fueled his body to heal itself. Slowly the blood stopped flowing. But Seth had already lost so much. Seth could here a dragon screaming in pain he wasn't sure which one. His eyes though clouded stay focused on Adam. More than once Seth heard Adam's heart stop. But showing Adam's stubbornness it kept restarting.

After what seemed like an eternity Seth heard something approaching. His head turned slightly to see the newcomers. It was Magma and Pyaxis. As Seth watched the two lay down beside Adam. Pyaxis licked his bloodstained face clean Magma gently nosed him urging his owner to his feet. But Adam didn't respond.

Jez crawled weakly over to her rider. Laying her head down neck to him. Though she had only scratches on her. Jez was dieing with her rider. She didn't have the will to live without Adam.

The green dragon only a week old whispered to Seth. "Rest Seth I will watch him for now,"

Seth weakly shook his head he knew if he closed his eyes he would sink into death.

Running footstep alerted the small group of someone coming. The most pained sound Seth had ever heard reached his ears as Alec took in his brothers body.

"Adam no!" Alec collapsed to the ground at his baby brothers side.

Tears fell down Alec's face as he watched his brother struggle to live.

Seth and Alec knew the battle was almost up. They could hear Adam's heart growing fainter with every beat. And could barley see his chest rise and fall. Jez no longer moved at his side.

"Adam hang in there! Please little brother don't give up,' Alec sobbed. But Adam didn't respond.

His heart gave one final beat and stopped.

Jez through back her head and let out a dieing roar then her heart too stopped beating.

Seth struggled to rise to his feet. But he made it. He wobbled over to Alec and let his head fall on Alec's shoulder.

Alec didn't notice the touch from his best friend. He placed his handover Adam's silent heart. "Waise heal" He whispered. Trying to heal his brother as he had seen Murtagh heal Arya. But he couldn't use magic and a dim part of Seth's brain registered that no magic could save Adam.

Alec cried over his brothers body. Then determination lit his eyes. Grabing the green sword that had fallen to Adam's side Alec rose to his feet.

"Layla!' e called his mare head low and eyes sad came to him. "I'll avenge you brother. " Alec whispered. He pulled off his leather jacket and covered the once happy hyper teenager with it.

Seth knew Alec needed help but his weakened body couldn't move to aid him.

Alec galloped away. Seth felt his eyes closing for what he was sure the last time and before his vision went he saw a brown haired man kneeling beside Adam's corpse.

_**Promise to update as soon as I can. Keep reviewing guys this story has a long way to go. And yes I'm mean. **_


	23. Ch 23 Edward and Adam

_**Hi again did you guys like the last chapter? Was I a little to cruel to Seth? Alright here's the next chapter it will be short so I can spend more time on the end of the fight and so you guy have something to read cause I've been grounded as usual. Remember this starts before Adam and Jez die. A small part in the end will be told from Adam's point of view.**_

Edward looked over towards the towers at his side Ruby and Jo squirmed anxious for the fight. Edward strained his ears listing for the sounds of Alec leading his group to fight.

Edward heard Paul's howl and recognized the fact that Seth was in danger.

"Castiel warn the others that Seth's group has been ambushed." Edward ordered the angel disappeared.

"Is Sam and Dean okay?" Ruby asked

Edward shrugged.

Jo and Ruby glanced at each other then to the sky where Adam and Jez where flying in lazy circles.

"What if they have already made there move?" Jo mounted Damien.

As if to answer her question Jez landed.

"_There already sneaking into the castle we need to help them."_

Ruby and Jo nudged there horses into a trot. Ignoring the vampire completely.

Edward caught up with them as they began charging through the streets. Edward knew something was wrong for no soldier tried stopping them. In the distant he could hear Seth calling for him to not attack "To late buddy," Edward thought.

Eve galloped rider less beside him waiting for Cas to reappear. Then angel did so before they had gone far in.

"I can't find them?" Cas normally so calm was shaken. "There not in the castle or around it something has happened."

"Cas don't…' Ruby tried warning him to stop but it was to late Adam had heard.

Roaring her challenge Jez started flying towards the kings castle.

"We have to stop him," Edward called to the others. They agreed and urged more speed out of there horses.

Then not far from the castle they ran into the soliders that had been missing previously.

More than a hundred where at the door to the castle backed against the tower was Sam and Dean.

"Sam!" Ruby yelled as Jo yelled for Dean. Sunstar and Damien desperately tried fighting there way towards Sky and Demon.

Edward cursed and tried aiding them.

Then something hit him from behind. It scratched at his back ripping his shirt. But whatever it was it did no damage to his rock hard skin.

Edward heard Ruby screaming "Hellhound!"

Then the boom of the Colt as Dean shot it. The weight disappeared from his back as quickly as it had come. Edward could now smell the sulfur scent that it gave off. Wincing Edward got to his feet though it had done no visible damage the claws had been strong enough to hurt.

Glancing up the vampire saw the horses had managed to carry the couples to together.

Then everyone looked up as Shurikan flew through a window above them.

The huge black dragon headed straight for where Jez was roaring her challenge.

**Adam's point of view…**

Adam felt the powerful wing beats as Jez carried him closer to the king. Adjusting his grip on the sword he had decided to name Wyrda (Fate) he prepared to fight the king.

"_We can do this Adam," _Jez thought

Adam didn't bother speaking out loud Jez could hear his thoughts. _"Yes we can," _There was no more time to talk as Shurikan got within twenty feet of Jez

"So the Varden the two eggs to hatch." The king said. "And what may you and your dragons name?"

"I'm Adam Winchester and this is my dragon Jezebel."

Galbatorix face showed he knew who Adam was. "So young Adam do you wish to join me?"

In way of answer Jez flapped her wings to gain altitude and dove down at the older dragon.

Her talons ripped open Shruikan's wing.

Hissing in pain the dragon slammed his massive body into Jez.

Adam felt Jez right wing bones break.

Roaring in pain Jez started falling. As the pair fell past him the king lashed out with his sword cutting the straps that held Adam to the saddle.

Jez flapped powerfully checked her flight leaving her rider still falling.

With Shruikan blocking her way Jez couldn't save Adam.

Above him Adam saw Eragon jump from Saphira. Allowing the dragon to dive to save him faster. Eragon had to trust his brother and Thorn to catch him. And sure enough the red dragon swept under Eragon before he fell more than twenty feet.

Adam knew Saphira was to far away to save him.

As he waited for the pain Adam said his last words to his wild emerald dragon. _"Jez tell my family I love them and make sure they take good care of Magma and Pyaxis. I love you Jezebel."_

"_I love you to Adam thank you for being my rider." _Jez had barley finished the sentence when Adam hit he ground. Jez felt herself follow him into death as they waited together for the reaper to claim them.

Even though Adam was knocked out he still sense his dragon. And through her he saw Alec and the others gathered around him. As the reaper appeared for the pair Adam recognized her. "Tessa?" He asked.

The reaper nodded, Last time Adam had died Tessa had told him that she had known his brother and that he would be safe with her.

"Hello Adam I seem to spend most of my time escorting your family to death."

Adam nodded but strangely he felt a tugging. With his mind he realized Jez felt it to. Tessa glared in the direction it was coming for. "It seems like its not your time again Adam return to your family."

_**Better? Adam's back and next chapter you find out why. Hint on the strange guy. Max mentioned him and the brothers are related to him. Is that hint big enough? I know this chapter didn't tell anything new but it just gave you a better understanding of why Adam and Jez where fighting. Okay bye for now.**_


	24. Ch 24 what could be

_**Alright here's the next chapter sorry for the delay I've been overloaded with homework. On this chapter its more with Adam. Next chapter is going to catch up up with Sam and Dean. I didn't want to torture you Adam lovers longer. **_

Adam winched as he opened his eyes. His whole body felt like it had just been run over.

"_I'm not hurt." _Jez said smugly.

"Lucky you."

Adam looked at the man who had said the words. He was tall around 6'3. His hair and eyes dark brown and shaggy like Sam's. Adam and Jez knew who it was.

"Your Samuel Colt. Dude you friends are dicks." Adam informed him the he saw the heap of blood fur. "Seth!"

Adam struggled to his feet and had to lean heavily on Jez to make it over to the sandy wolf.

Seth was a mess of blood. His neck had been ripped open and from what Adam could tell his body had tried healing but couldn't.

Putting his hand on the werewolf Adam checked for a pulse and found none.

Jez roared her grief as Adam started crying. He knew that this time Seth wasn't coming back.

Looking up at Colt he whispered "You can't save him can you?"

"I'm sorry. Ashton brought him back so he could earn your trust. Seth's every heartbeat was controlled by him."

Adam nodded then look around for his sword. "Jez where's Wyrda?"

"_Alec took it."_

"Damnit we got to stop him before he gets himself killed." Adam climbed onto Jez. A bark caught his attention. Magma and Pyaxis emerged from the shadows. "Good your safe. Go back to Jayden both of you." Adam reached out and pulled Samuel onto Jez. Then the green dragon took off.

Adam surveyed the city as best as he could. His heart sank when he saw Phoenix lying injured on the ground. Arya nowhere to be seen. Jez landed by the silver dragon.

"_Are you okay?" _Jez started licking the tear in Phoenix's shoulder.

"_They took Arya. Shurikan over powered me and took Arya. Eragon's hurt. So Saphira won't leave him. Murtagh and Thorn are trying to fight Galbatorix by themselves. Sam and Dean are trapped in the castle. Bunch of people hurt." _The silver dragon whimpered.

"_You did great Phoenix now rest we'll get Arya back." _Jez promised before taking flight again.

Adam found his gun in his saddlebags. As Jez started descending towards the castle Adam saw Ruby Jo and Cas. Eve and Damien where the only horses in sight.

"Adam your alright!" Ruby ran forward and hugged him surprising the young Winchester.

"Yeah Samuel brought me back." Adam went to point to the ghost but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Colt saved you? I can't believe he wasted the time." Julie muttered riding up. Her horse Summer was bleeding but she seemed fine. She was leading Winter. "Have you seen Edwin I can't find him?"

"No where's Seth or Alec?" Cas asked.

"Seth's dead. Alec took off and from what we could tell he was going to try to kill the king." Adam whispered worry for his brother filling him. "Where is everybody? I know Jonah went dark side. Did he capture anybody?"

Cas closed his eyes and whispered a spell in angel language to find the others. "Arya, Jasper, Max, Edwin, and your brothers are in the castle trapped. Edward, Emmett, Saphira, Sapphire, and Brom are near Seth's body there on there way here. Eragon healed himself but is weak."

"And Alec?" Jez asked tensing her body for flight.

'Near Ashton.' Cas whispered horrified "We need to get to him now there fighting."

Adam pulled Ruby up behind him on Jez. While Cas mounted Eve and Jo Damien.

"Damien find Alec please!' Jo begged the horse.

The paint gelding whinnied his understanding. He held his beautiful head towards the wind. Seconds past then a minute and still the horse didn't move. Finally he broke into a galloped heading toward the outskirts of town. The others on his tail.

Jo found a new level of connection to her horse. Knowing that he was all that stood between death and her loves brother. Jo fund herself knowing when Damien was going to turn and could shift herself.

""Faster boy." She whispered in his ear. Damien gave her all he could. Ears forward and neck straight he flew over the cobblestone streets. Damien slide to a stop outside an alley.

Jo caught sight of Ashton He stood over Alec who had fallen to the ground.

Jo heard the beat of Jez wings as the dragon landed. Even as she reached for her un she knew that they where to late to aid Alec.

But as Ashton lowered his head to tear Alec's throat out like he had done Seth's a shape moved from the shadows.

At first they thought it was one of the wolves but as sunlight struck her golden coat they saw it was Layla.

The mare put herself between Alec and Ashton. As Ashton teeth came down she reared. Ashton's teeth ripped open her soft underbelly. Screaming in pain Layla went back down to all fours.

Ashton was ready for another attack. This time he tried coming at Alec from the side. As Jo raised her hand to shoot an invisible force held her in place. Looking around she saw everybody but the group in the alley where in a similar situation.

As Ashton's teeth once again came towards Alec Layla weakly put herself in the way. The mare kicked out for all she was worth. Unlike all other weapons her hooves made contact. Ashton yelped in pain as is ribs cracked under the blow.

Layla collapsed but her sacrifice gave Alec enough time to get to his feet. Wyrda in hand he advanced upon the wolf.

"Wait don't kill him!' Adam yelled as the force holing them broke. He jumped off of Jez.

At Alec incredulous face he backtracked. "Think about it guys he knows a ton kill him in a minute. Lets first get some info out of him."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay how's this for a question?" Ruby asked "Tell us what's up with the prophecy and why where not all in it."

Ashton snorted. "I didn't say it all I knew of your sister Julie and her boyfriend."

"What's the whole prophecy?" Castiel asked his hand on Eve as the small mare urged Layla to her feet.

"I can't tell you but I can show you." With that the wolf barked.

The group found themselves on long forgotten plain. The dead bodies of many men lay around them. But one man was still breathing. Adam and Jez recognized him as Colt. At his side was Ashton and Jonah. As they watch he started talking.

'My kin shall one day be worthy of my gun. You will recognize them at once. Four brothers and a sister. One brother the eldest obedient and brave standing for good. The second rebellious and smart trying to use darkness to bring about light, the third shall unite are races once more, and the last to bring together are world with another. With them shall be a young hunter reckless yet filled with hope, an angel of the lord who has rebelled against his own kind, a demon carrying the child of one of the four who has abandoned her own race to help the good. Also a man from another world with a horse to beat all others. He is in love with the sister.

Do not let harm befall them my friends for only united can they with the help of there allies can save are world. If one is lost all is lost. Appear before them when the sister weapons once again are in the hands of hunters and tell the those weapons story. Ashton Jonah I know you shall betray each other. But do not allow your hatred over come the usefulness you can give to this group. Give them what aid you can. Give each a night horse to call there own. And show them each there soul mate. For most have already met there's yet only need to realize it. Show them this only when one has died For they need to have each pledge there aid and blood. I also give you this to show them this is how there world will be if they succeed."

They scene changed. Now they witnessed a house tucked away in the country. It was pained a pale blue. The gravel driveway lead to a garage. The door to which was open. Inside was the Impala, Mustang, Roadrunner, Adam's truck and a couple of other vehicles the friends didn't know. Behind the large house a wooden fence surrounded a grass filled field. Sky, Demon, Damien, Sunstar, Winter, Summer, Eve, Magma, and Layla grazed. Along with them where Murtagh's stallion Tornac, Eragon stallion Snowfire and Arya's stallion Folkvir though they where in separate fields away from the night horses. At the mares sides leggy colts lay napping.

In the distance was a large barn and as they watch Saphira, Thorn, Jez, and Phoenix flew out of it. Saphira had a golden hatchling at her side.

The vision moved closer to the house.

The vision showed as pleasant of a scene as the one outside had. Castiel was sitting beside Edwin, Murtagh Eragon, and Seth watching TV.

A boy no older than five ran through the room Sam and Adam trying to catch him. Instinctively they recognized the boy as Jayden. The kitchen was filled with the smell of home cooking. For some reason the vision started fading not before they caught a glimpse of a unknown girl. Beside her was Jo holding a baby in her arms. At the stove was Julie clearly pregnant. The they blacked and they where back in the alley.

"Finaly that's done." Ashton winched. "There was more but time has clouded my merories and I am weak from the shoes your horse wears. But remember this that will be your future if you can defeat Galbatorix and Lucifer. You'll still be hunters but you'll have children and a home. You can work on restoring the dragons. And maybe make some money off of the foals you horses have. I have told you all I know. Now watch out for that hellhound I released it's nasty. Now end my suffering."

Alec didn't hesitate to cut off Ashton's head with one powerful stroke from Wyrda.

_**Boring I know but this is the full prophecy. Plus it gives a preview into the sequel of Strange Allies. I'll post again on the weekend I,m overloaded with homework this week again.**_


	25. Ch 25 Dragon fight

_**I swear this chapter is cursed. That's why its so late. First I got murdered with homework then I was sick for three days then my retarded computer decided to erase this chapter after I wrote it so this is my attempt to rewrite a really good chapter from memory. One other thing I posted pictures of the horses on my account.**_

"Sammy you okay?" Dean voice whispered as Sam shook himself awake. Once again his wrist where bound and he was in complete darkness.

"Yeah were are we?"

"No clue all I remember is fighting the damn soldiers off . Then I woke up here with you giving Sleeping Beauty a run for her money."

"Jonah put us here." Arya whispered from close by.

"She's right. I saw that damn leech lead you away from Cas, Ruby, and Jo the hit you over the head with a sword pommel." Edwin sounded bored.

"peachy any plans guys?" Dean tried jerking himself free but only managed to bruise his wrist more.

A voice on the door made Dean shut up.

"Guys its Jasper you in there?"

"Yeah you stupid leech get us out of here." Edwin yelled

There was a loud bang as Jasper slammed into the door knocking it off its hinges. The blond vampire held a small candle as he rushed forward to untie his friends.

With the light from his candle they saw that they where in a small room made of stone. The door now laying on the floor had no opening and had clearly been locked from the outside.

Jasper looked at them strangely as they rubbed the blood back into there wrist.

"Where's Max?" He finally asked

Arya shrugged.

"Adam managed to contact me with his mind. He said the Jonah had captured you guys and Max. I was drugged with dead man's blood so it was a bit until I got here."

"We can't worry about Alec's girl now. Arya and Sam are hurt bad. We need to get out of here." Dean said having just noticed that Sam couldn't move his left arm and was bleeding from a large cut on his leg. Arya was a lot worse. Her beautiful face was marred by a three inch long gash on her forehead. Her arm was sliced open from shoulder to elbow and she had an arrow shaft sticking out of her leg.

Edwin told them to leave the arrow in or else she'd bleed to death before they went far.

Sam ignored her arguing and picked her. "You can't walk," He reminded her gently.

Jasper lead the small group out of the cell and into what appeared to be a dungeon.

But that wasn't the sight that worried them.

Coming down the stairs was Jonah. Paul and Sam Uley flanked him.

"Boys don't try to escape. You might have killed Ashton's little hellhound but with only one vampire you can't beat two werewolves."

As if to make Jonah's point Paul lunged at Jasper. Only then did the Winchester brothers realize how much the dead man's blood had weakened him. Paul's teeth where at angle and it should have been easy for the experienced vampire to dodge but Paul's teeth bit into his shoulder.

Hissing Jasper retreated behind Edwin.

Dean looked around for a place to escape. But the only exit out of the dudgeon was the stairs.

"Dean," Sam whispered "Look,"

Dean glanced towards where Sam was pointing. A small window was high up on the wall. Even if the could reach it the opening was to small for a rat. But Dean understood what Sam meant.

The sun had set. The light from a full moon shone down upon the gruesome sights of hundreds of dead men.

Full moon. Glancing around Dean saw that there was a small pool of water on the far side of the room.

Reaching down slowly he picked up a piece of rock from the wall where Jasper had broken through.

Edwin and Jasper had picked up on what was happening/. The pair rushed forward together.

Jasper kicked Uley in the back leg breaking bone. While Edwin punched Jonah.

Desperately Dean scratched Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn into the stone with his nail.

Just as Jonah sent Edwin flying into a wall Dean ran towards the pool. Flinging the rock in he yell. "Come to me my allies I need assistance and hurry."

I wasn't a river but Dean hoped that the water would work.

"Jasper Edwin enough." Dean ordered.

The pair both now injured retreated to Dean's side.

Jonah smiled knowing that he had them caught.

A roar rent the air at the top of the staircase. Phoenix forced his way down the narrow staircase. The silver edged flames that roared from his maw hit Uley directly in the chest.

Paul turned tail and ran back up the stairs. Jonah just vanished.

'_Don't worry about the dog. Thorn's waiting upstairs and he's hungry. I was the only one small enough to fit." _Phoenix lowered his head sadly. _"Murtagh's hurt really bad. Eragon's with him and he's not sure if Murtagh will make it back to the Varden in time to save him." _The little dragon only then seemed to notice his rider. _"Arya are you okay?"_

Arya nodded weakly.n her dragon didn't buy it.

Phoenix allowed Sam to place her on his back.

With the dragon leading the way and the others following they made there way out.

If they thought they would get a moment rest they where wrong.

Thorn was waiting for them. Taking Sam Dean and Jasper he took flight leaving Edwin on Phoenix.

"Where's Max?" Sam asked.

Thorn sent them an image of Galbatorix astride Shruikan holding a wicked black sword to Max's throat.

"What now?" Dean yelled over the wind.

"We fight. The king said that if Eragon fights him he will let her go. In his mind Eragon is challenging him for the seat of the leader of the riders. So a duel between Eragon, Galbatorix, Saphira, and Shruikan is what he wants."

Thorn landed in the central courtyard. On one side Galbatorix stood at his side Shruikan and two men. One of which was holding Max.

On the other was Eragon his dragon a his side. Though he wasn't standing. He was bent over the injured form of his older brother. Everyone else was gathered close by. Though Adam and Edward where holding Alec back. Sapphire was lying weakly on her side. Blood flooded her back from a bite to the lower neck and both her wings where torn open.

As Thorn retreated to his rider snarling Phoenix lowered himself down so that Eragon could pull Arya down.

"Ha see Eragon. Two of your Riders are on the brink of death. And look at Sapphire she can't last much longer. Give in Eragon fight me with only your sword and dragon and see if you can win." The King laughed as though victory was already insured.

"Saphira is injured while Shruikan is whole. The fight would not be fair."

Adam looked at Jez. The green dragon nodded. "Let us fight with them." Adam yelled mounting Jez.

Before his siblings could grab him Jez flapped her wings. The emerald dragon rose twenty feet off the ground out of any humans reach.

The king just laughed. "Let the youngsters fight with you it shall make no difference to me."

Eragon hugged each of his friends and gave Arya a quick kiss before mounting Saphira.

The blue dragon rose even with Jez.

Together the riders drew Brisigar and Wyrda. Blue and green the swords seemed to call out for blood on them.

Saphira roared and made the first move. She dove at Shruikan's tail. Seizing it with her fangs.

Jez attacked his neck. Unlike the younger dragon's Shruikan wore no armor and there teeth punctured his hide.

Eragon slashed at Galbatorix relying completely on Saphira to not fall.

Adam managed to take Galbaorix momentary distraction on Eragon to cut open the king's arm.

Growling in pain the king went to stab Adam. But Jez kicked him away with her powerful back legs.

Though it saved Adam Jez sent Shruikan flying into Saphira.

Saphira lost altitude for a minute but regained it in seconds.

Shruikan was not so lucky. He fell over a hundred feet and almost hit the ground but managed to save himself.

The lower height gave him a disadvantage against the two quick females.

They battered him with there wings not allowing him to rise.

On Saphira's back Eragon exchanged blows with the false king.

Adam launched a green edged fireball at the king.

"_Adam land! You and Jez need to get everybody safe. Saphira and me can hold the king for awhile. But you must save the others we have no hope of winning." _Eragon's voice shouted in Adam's head.

Even though he hated to retreat Adam knew that they where losing. His spells just bounced off and Eragon was losing ground with every sword thrust he parried.

"Jez.' Adam thought

Is dragon tucked her wings flat against her side an dove to earth.

"Move now everybody we need ti leave." Adam yelled jumping down.

"What?" Ruby yelled

"No now Eragon said to get the hell out of Dodge. Now move."

Adam pulled Julie up behind him on Jez. Jo and Ruby a second later.

Alec, Dean, Sam, Edwin and Arya where put on Phoenix. While the vampire brothers, Cas, and Murtagh where on Thorn.

"I'm staying with my Sapphire." Brom said. "She doesn't have long left."

The horses galloped below as the dragons took flight.

There last sight of Eragon and Saphira was of the brave pair falling from the moonlit sky.

The dragons had to land after a three miles. They where to overburdened with riders. They landed at the cave they had left Jayden.

The second Phoenix touched the ground Alec jumped off.

"Phoenix get up," He cried tears coursing down his face. "Max is still there we have to save her."

Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Alec you can't go back. She's probably already dead. You saw Eragon lost,. I'm not losing a brother over a chick who's already dead."

Alec jerked away from his brother. "She's not dead. She always saved me now its my turn. If you won't help me I'll go alone."

"How the dragon's won't take you. Layla can barley walk."

Alec didn't bother to answer he took of running.

Running as fast as he could he became just a blur. As he ran for one second he was sure he felt the touch of warm sandy colored fur against his side as he ran to save his soul mate.

_**What do you think give me your thoughts. Don't be to mad at Dean he's trying to protect Alec. I'll post when ever I can so you have to be patient.**_


	26. Ch 26 Rescue and Freaky weather

_**So sorry it took me so long I was sick and then I had to make up the work I'd missed and I had a really hard time writing this chapter. This chapter gives you a lot of Dean's thoughts. I want some guesses with Julie.**_

It had been an hour since Alec had left. Adam kicked at a stone as he went outside. Jez lifted her head from where she was lying.

"I failed in my duty as a dragon. I should have stayed and helped them."

"Don't say that Jez. You listened to Eragon. We had to. If you had died dragons would be over you and Saphira where the only females left."

Jez didn't answer she went back to staring in he direction of the city.

Adam sighed and looked at the Thorn and Phoenix.

Thorn was pacing in front of the cave waiting anxiously for Murtagh to wake up. Dean said that the rider might live. But Thorn didn't see any possibility in it. He was sure Murtagh would be fine. Phoenix was of similar thinking.

Arya was weak but would make it. Nobody was sure if she was still in shock over Eragon.

Adam sighed and slipped back into the cave. Julie and Edwin where sleeping close to the entrance. The pair where close together yet Julie still tossed with nightmares.

At the very back of the cave Sam, Dean, and Edward where working over Murtagh and Arya. Edward was trying to guide the pair with what knowledge he had from living with Carlisle.

Jasper had left to go hunting trying to replenish some of the strength the dead man's blood had taken.

Ruby and Jo looked up when Adam entered.

"Hey how are you?" Jo whispered

Adam shrugged.

"Adam its not your fault that he died." Ruby said firmly

"Yeah I know its not my fault that Eragon died. But what about Seth. Or Brom and Sapphire. Hell if I could actually fight Max would be here."

"Adam none of that's your fault. We all knew that fighting would probably get us killed."

"Just shut up Jo. I know this all trust me Sam's already got a hold of me. I'm not worried about me I'm worry about my brother."

Jo opened her mouth to respond but Ruby interrupted. "If your so worried why don't you go after him. Alec needs help even if he's to stupid to admit it. I think Sam will go with you. Edward definitely. Hell I'm in if Jo will stay with Jayden."

Adam nodded thinking. He walked over tho the center of the cave. "Everybody I'm going to get Alec back and rescue Max if she's still alive. Who's coming with me?"

Sam and Edward raised there hands in seconds Ruby too. Julie ignored Edwin's protest and raised hers.

"Adam your gonna get yourself killed." Dean stated "I guess I have to come along and keep your sorry asses in one piece."

Dean glanced around at the others. "Cas you take Eve and keep patrol around the perimeter. Jo your in charge of Jayden and the rider morons. Edwin I need you to ride out and find Jasper. Tell him to come back here and guard the place you to."

"What about the dragons?" Sam asked

"They have to stay here if we bring them it's a dead giveaway that where trying to get in." Julie replied.

'Alright if where not back by noon get the hell out of here. Don't come after us." Dean looked at Jo. "Jo's in charge unless she decides to come after us then its Cas."

Jo stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. Dean gave her a quick smirk before going outside the others following.

The horses knew what was happening and snorted impatiently as there owners tossed saddles on there backs.

Just as Dean was mounting Sky a distant howl came from the east.

"Edward I want you to go check that out meet us at the city walls."

The vampire snarled but knew better than to disobey Dean.

Sam rode Demon up close beside Dean.

"I'm freakin freezing," He whined pulling his jacket closer.

Sam was right Dean hated to admit. Steam billowed from the horses noses. Something was wrong though it had been warm only a few hours before.

"Sammy's right can we get moving before I freeze to Magma's saddle?" Adam asked burying his hands in Magma's mane.

Dean was surprised that Ruby and Julie weren't whining but he clucked to Sky to trot.

The wind that whipped there faces made the ride even more unbearable.

"Guys something's seriously wrong." Ruby yelled as the wind started throwing snow in there faces.

Though the ride was only a few miles it took them over a half an hour to make it. More then once the horses stumbled and they ended up slowing to a walk.

Dean didn't know what to do. One thing he did know was something was up with Julie. The girl was to quiet and Summer kept on fighting her rider. Bucking and snorting.

Finally the castle gates came within view. Edward was no where to be seen.

"We can't wait for him.' Sam whispered

"I know the gates open so maybe he went on ahead."

Dean took lead he didn't have to look to know that Sam and Adam had their horses as close to Sky as possible. Ruby and Julie where bunched up at the rear.

Despite the snow the moon still shone. It reveled the sickening sight of Sapphire's body.

They dismounted to see if Brom was around. Dean brushed his hand over the dragons muzzle wiping snow off.

'I've found him." Adam whispered

He moved aside to show Brom lying underneath his dragon's tattered wing. Blood covered the old man's chest.

"He was stabbed I think Sapphire spent her last minutes trying to protect him. She died like a true dragon. Her body shouldn't lie here for vultures to eat." Adam's blue eyes where filled with anger.

Dean noticed for the first time the change in his youngest brother. Adam wasn't the playful hyper goofy teenager Dean had known. He had grown into his role as a fighter and a dragon rider. It bothered Dean more then when he'd seen Sam make the change from normal to hunter. He'd hoped Adam's unfazeable personality would protect him but it had failed.

"Will come back for her." Sam whispered wrapping his arm around Adam's shoulders.

Hey guys hate to interrupt but what's missing from this picture?"

Everybody looked out to where Ruby was staring. The court yard was stained with blood. But one area close to the middle was completely covered. There a piece of shining armor lay. Adam walked over and picked it up.

"It's part of Saphira's armor."

"If that's her armor then where's her body?" Sam drew his gun as a loud band came from behind them.

They turned to see who it was.

Alec came running out. His face was streaked with blood. And on his heels was Jared.

_**Okay I know this chapter was a little short but I want to end it there so you had time to guess on what's causing the weird temperature and why Julie is acting weird. The two are connected. The next chapter might switch back to the others at the cave. Something major is going to happen there but I want to make sure that I have it set up so it happens after something happens to Alec's rescue party. I know makes no sense at all that's me. **_


	27. Ch 27 Silver bullets

_**My damn computer committed suicide. I have it working again thankfully so here's the chapter.**_

Alec didn't show any signs off noticing his friends. He ran towards the east part of town where a moat ran around one of the King's prison keeps. With the temp now below zero he hoped that the moat had frozen over enough to bear his weight but not Jared's.

Alec cursed as he heard another set of paws join the chase. Much farther behind he could hear horses hooves hitting the stone. Alec figured the horses to belong to enemy soldiers and pressed himself harder.

After what seemed like an eternity the moat came within view.

And yes it was frozen. A quick glance told the Winchester that it wasn't thick enough to hold his weight. But with danger so close he had to try and get across. For on the other side was the tower he'd seen somebody get dragged into. Some instinct told him it was Max.

The first ten feet the ice held Jared skidded to a stop at the shore. Growling he paced up and down the shore waiting for something.

Alec knew what in a second with a sharp crack the ice broke around him.

Alec yelled as the water struck him.

Desperately he tried climbing back on to the ice but it broke beneath his grasp.

Dean pulled Sky to a stop. At his side Sam did the same. The elder Winchester brothers looked at each other as they heard a scream pierce the night air.

"That's Alec." Adam called as Magma thundered past them.

As the small group searched through the town looking for anyway to Alec Julie slipped away without notice.

'Dead end this way!' Ruby yelled emerging from an alley.

"This way!" Sam dug his heels into Demon's side.

It had taken them ten minutes to find a way through and now they could see the moat.

On the bank was Jared and Paul and in the water floating face down was Alec.

"Shit we need to get pass them." Dean muttered as the two wolves got to there feet. "Sam me and you keep them distracted. Ruby back Adam up."

"Wait a sec back Adam up with what?' Adam asked drawing his sword.

"Your gonna tie a rope to Magma's saddle jump into the water grab your brother and have Magma drag you out." Dean explained

"But the waters cold" Adam whined. "Come on Alec looks great there. We can get an angel to bring him back to life. Then I don't have to get wet."

"Adam that's your brother." Sam exclaimed

'Yeah he's gonna go to hell and I bet its warm there so I think he's getting the better end out of this deal."

Ruby took care of the issue. She shoved Adam off his saddle and into the water.

Sam and Dean charged. Ruby jumped off of Sunstar. Wrapping a rope around Magma's saddle horn she threw it to Adam.

The youngest Winchester started swimming towards his brother.

As he reached him Alec felt for a pulse. He found one but it was weak.

Cursing Adam quickly wrapped the rope around Alec's waist and signaled for Ruby.

The demon clucked to Magma and the stallion began hauling the Winchester boys out of the water.

Just before they reached the shore Jared who was busy dodging bullets that Sam shot at him backed into the line snapping it.

The wolf's legs got tangled by the rope. His momentary distraction Sam seized and aimed.

The silver bullet went straight into his heart. With a cry of pain the wolf collapsed and took his final breath.

Adam yelled for Sam do something about his little issue in the water.

But Sam ignored his little brother and spurred Demon close to Sky.

Dean was trying to reload as the mare dodged Paul's teeth.

'Dean duck." Sam shouted and tried to aim. But Sky didn't get the message. The horse kept rearing and trying to strike the werewolf with her iron shod hooves.

'Damn it." Sam finally gave up his hopes to shoot Paul. Instead he reared Demon. The stallions front legs slammed into Paul's back.

All the blow did was distract him but that was all Dean needed.

The Winchester emptied his magazine into the dogs chest.

Breathing hard Dean dismounted and nudged the silver wolf with his boot.

'I think we might get in trouble for this one."

"Yeah." Sam turned as Ruby called his name.

"Guys if were letting Adam and Alec die then fine. But can somebody help me hold this insane horse.' Ruby was struggling to keep a hold on Magma as the bay tried swimming to Adam's rescue.

Sam and Dean quickly dug through the saddle bags.

"How an we not have a rope in all this crap." Dean yelped as a dark shape went streaking past him. "Pyaxis if you freeze to death I'm not saving you!"

The husky ignored Dean's shout and jumped into the moat.

Swimming strongly he quickly reached his owners side.

Adam ho was weak from trying to hold Alec's head above the water barley managed to wrap one arm around Pyaxis.

The husky who had reached his full size easily hauled the pair back to shore.

Dean started giving orders. "Sam start a fire, Ruby get all the blankets." Dean pulled Adam's jacket off. Alec wasn't wearing one since he had put his over Seth's body while searching for Max.

"Cold," Adam managed to chatter nuzzling into his brother.

Dean didn't have time to worry about the ice cold wet teenager who was clinging to him. Alec was breathing but unlike Adam he wasn't shivering.

Dean cursed and put his jacket on Alec. "Sky!"

The mare came over. Dean took her saddle off and pulled her head down. The horse understood. Carefully Sky lowered herself to the ground. Dean maneuvered Alec in to her side.

He accepted the four blankets Ruby handed him. After covering Alec up he went to see what was taking Sam so long with the fire.

Sam was trying to start a fire using flint.

Dean didn't say anything just handed him a lighter.

By the time he had unsaddled the other horses and reloaded the guns Alec was stirring and he saw why.

Sky had him tucked against her side and was licking him.

"Sky that's not a foal." Ruby laughed.

But the mare just flickered her ears at the demon. Magma and Sunstar settled themselves down close to the younger Winchester.

Adam was getting a grooming from Magma when he noticed something.

"Where's Julie?"

Sam who had just finished heating water over the fire glanced around. "No clue she probably went back to camp for help after you fell in the water."

'Fell? Fell! I was pushed if I had my way I'd still be dry and Alec would be dead.'

"Thanks bro.' Alec muttered sitting up.

"Enough both of you. Alec did you see anything?" Dean asked sitting down close to Alec.

"Yeah Max got put in that tower.' Alec pointed to the one the moat protected. "Galbatorix lead Eragon at sword point into his castle. Saphira was tied up and dragged there too."

"We stay here until dawn and hope Julie went and got the others if were attempting a rescue we need the dragons." Ruby commented

'Yeah if nobody came by now to check out the shots there not gonna come. We should stay here for the night." With that Dean leaned against Sky and went to sleep.

Demon with a snort of great dignity settled himself down in the circle of horseflesh protecting there riders.

While back in the forest a black werewolf and spirit ghost where on the hunt.

_**So what do you think the late post was so not my fault. My computer wouldn't turn on for ages. It just decided to work last night so I managed to type. Next chapter is back at the cave with the others. So we have on the dead list Seth, Brom, Sapphire, Paul, Jared, Ashton, and possibly Murtagh and Brady. So the wolves are getting there pay back for trying to kill the brothers. I want it remembered Jared and Paul went dark side on there own freewill. Collin and Brady where under alpha orders.**_


	28. Ch 28 ambush

_**Me back and once again late. I've decided that trying to post once a week is impossible at this point of the story. A lot of things are gonna be reveled and I won't to make sure I don't mess it up so I'm taking my time. I'll try to post at least once every two weeks. Did you guys here that on April 15 Adam will be back on Supernatural? I so happy I love that guy. This chapter is back at the cave. It starts right when Alec falls into the water. Thanks to anybody who reviewed. **_

Jo wiped a cloth over Murtagh's forehead. The rider had started running a fever right before the snow had started.

Jo shivered glad that the dragons had come inside.

"_How is he?" _Thorn asked the red dragon had curled himself around Jayden and couldn't move.

Jo checked Murtagh over allowing Thorn to see what she saw.

A long slice ran from his shoulder to his wrist. A large burn covered his left thigh. Four ribs where cracked. His right leg was broken from falling off of Thorn while fighting. But none of those injuries where life threatening. The one that had Jo worried was the one that stretched across his back. The blade had been covered in a poison that ate flesh.

"_I know what poison was used but I don't think it has any antidotes except magic." _Thorn sighed.

Phoenix growled in his sleep. Arya was curled into his belly having cried herself to sleep.

Jez was the only one of the dragons not resting. She paced around the cave snarling every few seconds.

Edwin and Winter cantered in. Edwin shook snow out of his hair as he dismounted.

"I can't see a thing out there. Its officially a blizzard now." Edwin informed them. Jasper and Emmett looked even more upset then before. The two vampires began talking to low and to fast for the others to understand them.

The only creature in the cave that seemed relaxed was Jayden.

The Winchester was showing that he was more than half demon. Though he was only 9 days old he looked like a two year old.

He had already started crawling and Sam was sure he'd be talking soon.

While Jo stared at her sleeping nephew. Jez had finally stopped pacing. She stood completely still at the mouth of the cave.

Jasper and Emmett jumped to there feet snarls coming from their chest.

Jez growled and retreated deeper into the cave. Her tail lashed the ground with anger.

"_Hurry saddle the horses. Jonah and one of the wolves is close." _

Jo tossed her saddle over Damion's back. The horse pawed the ground nervously. Edwin had left Winter saddled and was saddling Tornac.

"_Put Layla's gear on my back." _Jez crouched down so that Jo could tie Layla's saddlebags on her saddle.

Edwin finished saddling Snowfire and Folkvir. Arya was weak but managed to mount Folkvir. The small white stallion stood quietly as Jo handed Arya Jayden.

'Thorn will you carry your rider or should we put him on Tornac?" Jo asked as Edwin helped her drag Murtagh to his feet.

Thorn didn't answer he just crouched down next to them while they hauled the injured rider on his back.

Layla broke away from Edwin as the man tried tying her to his saddle. But before she had gone more than a few steps Emmett had caught her reins.

The mare reared up pawing the air.

"Whoa easy girl." Emmett soothed. "I think Alec's in trouble."

Jo sighed and went over to the horse. "Layla you can't help them. Your hurt." Jo glanced at the mare's stomach. Ashton's teeth hadn't gone deep but the wounds they left where long and Layla had lost a lot of blood.

Layla bucked in place trying to get Emmett to loosen her reins.

'Okay Layla you win. I'll take Damien and we'll go find Cas. I'll send Cas to Alec and then catch up to you guys."

Layla flicked her ears towards Jo. Lowering her head the mare shoved Jo closer to the door.

Emmett lead the mare back to Edwin as Jo mounted Damien.

"Head back to the Varden. Thorn knows the way. Emmett Jasper I want you two to keep them close together and keep circling them so nothing can get in. Thorn keep the others on the ground one of the king's archers could shoot you easily." No bothering with a goodbye Jo clucked to Damien. The gelding broke into a slow canter.

Jo gave the paint his head and let him find his own way through the blizzard. She couldn't see more than ten feet in front of her.

Jo wasn't sure how long she was in the blizzard though she was sure it was no more then ten minutes when Damien snorted and tossed his head.

"Easy boy," Jo whispered she clucked to gelding to keep moving. Damien ignored his rider and stopped.

"Come on boy," Jo tapped her heels against Damien's side. Still the horse wouldn't listen.

"When I actually need the horse to find the path it has to act like a Winchester." Jo muttered dismounting. Grumbling under her breath Jo grabbed Damien's bridle and tried walking forward.

For a second the gelding resisted his head high and legs braced against the ground. But, after Jo gave him a firm tug the gentle gelding obeyed. He lowered his head he followed Jo.

The pair hadn't gone more than a hundred feet when even Jo could here the pounding of hooves.

Julie emerged from the snow. Tied to her saddle was Eve.

"Jo thank god I found you. Something went wrong back in the city. Galbatorix had men waiting and they caught the others. Summer was fast enough to outrun them. We were lost. Cas found us. The second he heard what had happened he went to help." Julie panted

The girl was interrupted twice in her explanation. Once by Summer bucking and another by Eve trying to bolt.

Worry for Dean filled Jo and she knew she had to save him. But something wasn't right. "Did any of the horses get away?"

Julie shook her head and started leading Summer back towards the city.

"I thought Sam could get Magma to outrun anything."

When Julie only shrugged Jo reached into her saddle bags and pulled out The Knife, wishing Dean hadn't taken The Colt with him.

She waited till Julie had stopped to try and calm Eve to make her move.

Jo slammed her elbow into the side of Julie's head. The hunter shoved her shoulder against Damien and sent the horse into the Winchester.

Julie lifted her head and Jo could see her black eyes. The demon recovered easily from the two blows.

She landed a pouch to Jo's stomach and followed it with a knee to the chest. The knife fell from Jo's hand and clattered on the icy ground. The demon's hand caught it.

Years of fighting allowed Jo to recover in time to dodge The Knife which was aimed at her ribs.

But when she jumped to the side Jo's foot slipped on the ice. The hunter went down hard. She felt her head hit the ground and then the darkness seized her.

The first thing Jo knew when she started coming too was the smell of rotten meat and feeling of hot breath right in her face.

Groaning Jo opened her eyes. A small fire had been lit and by it sat the demon possessed Julie and Jonah. Pacing around the fire was a tall Indian man Jo guesses to be Sam Uley. Two wolves cowered in the shadows.

Jo's vision began to clear and she saw that the fire was actually holy oil and trapped inside it were two very annoyed angels. One was Cas but the other man Jo didn't know. Tied to a tree opposite Jo was Edward. His bronze air fell into his eyes his chin rested on his chest. Even as she watched Jonah got up. Jo had to hold back a cry as she saw him slice open Edward's arm with Adam's sword Wryda. Dead man's blood dripped from the green blade.

Damien didn't even lift his head when he saw Jo stir. His nose was as far down as the tight ropes that strung from either side of his bridle would allow. His sides heaved and were speckled with blood. Eve was tied just as tight however she still held her head up and never stopped watching Cas as he paced his prison. Summer just stood close to her demon possessed owner.

Despite the fear she felt when she saw the pain her horse was in Jo had more pressing issues. Such as the rope that cut into her wrists and ankles and bound her to an old pine. Or the fact that she could not see the source of the putrid smell and hot breath.

The demon possessed Julie turned her head to look at Jo. "So are little prisoner decided to wake up." She laughed. "Seeing as your screwing the legendary Dean Winchester I thought I was at least in for a bit of a fight. But all I had to do was stand there while you took yourself out. After we had you tied up we had a little issue with that pathetic mule of yours. It only took us holding knife to your throat for it to behave."

Damien raised his head a little and bared his teeth.

Jo rolled her eyes as the damn demon started bragging again. "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to get this body. The damn girl wasn't even smart enough to wear one of those anti-possession necklaces you hunters are so fond of. Then the angel. All I did was circle myself with some of this oil and pretend like poor little Julie was in trouble. He walked right into the trap. Gabriel showed up for a rescue attempt all I had to do was throw down a little more oil and bam! I caught myself two angels."

From his circle of fire Gabriel muttered. 'if she says another word I'm gonna jump in the fire just so I don't have to hear her anymore."

"_Jo?" _

It took all Jo's self-control to keep from smiling as Jez's mind touched her own.

"Thank God Jez I'm caught. Julie's possessed and the demon has three dogs, Jonah, a hellhound, Cas, and another angel. Are the others with you?"

"Thorn left Murtagh with Emmett and Jasper and Phoenix did the same with Arya. We knew you where in trouble when The Knife showed up in front of us."

Jo felt the two male dragons join there thoughts with hers.

"Jo are you hurt?" Thorn's deep voice asked.

"Hang on where on are way." The silver dragon rumbled.

Jo's bound was so close to the three dragons that she saw what they saw and felt what they felt.

She saw a snow covered forest race by underneath her. Then she saw her self from three different angles as the dragons circled the campsite.

"Why isn't Summer helping you?' Phoenix asked

'Julie is possessed the demon bitch would probably hurt Julie if Summer tried helping me. Summer doesn't care what happens to us all she cares about is Julie."

Jo barley finished her explanation when Thorn tucked his wings to his side and plummeted towards the earth. The red dragon painted the dark sky with his red fire.

As Thorn landed Jez dove. She corkscrewed through the air surrounding herself with her green colored fire.

Phoenix stayed airborne as the fight began.

_**So I gave you a nice long chapter so yes Brady is alive. Now you know where Edward and Julie disappeared to. The next chapter is with the brothers and Ruby.**_


	29. Ch 29 Dreams

_**This chapter is later than I wanted but it was hard to write, There is a bit that I hope is funny. Its more info than anything else so sorry if its boring the next chapter will be both Jo and the boys so it should have some action.**_

Adam lay close to Dean and Alec knowing he was safe as long as his brothers were near. So it was no surprise that Adam's dreams were pleasant, at least to him.

He was in the strip club Alec, Sam, and Dean had taken him to without there father knowing before they had left Bobby's all those months before.

The stripper he had been tipping was in front of him.

'Um Adam what are you doing?" A voice asked from behind Adam.

Adam dropped the money and spun around.

The 15 year old werewolf gave him a sweet smile.

"Seth?! I thought you were dead? And why the hell am I dreaming about you?"

Seth snorted rolling his eyes. "I thought you were dead too. Oh yeah technically you're not dreaming about me. I kind of got the wrong Winchester I was looking for Alec. I had three people dreaming about strippers you try figuring out which one belongs to which pervert not easy."

'Aw sweet I can so blackmail my brothers with that. Alec and Dean both have girlfriends who would love to find out what their boyfriends dream about.'

"Okay that's very nice you can tell Jo and Max that the dead werewolf told you while you were sleeping that Alec and Dean dream of strippers. Yeah that's so believable."

Adam thought about it for a second. "Yeah I see your point."

'Okay enough with the strippers were is Alec I have to tell him something really important from the other side."

"Um Alec is two feet away from me but why not leave the message with me or Jennifer Love Hewitt?"

"Yeah Adam I'm gonna leave my life in the hands of a guy who can't swim in water ten feet deep.' Seth disappeared before Adam could say anything.

He found himself high in the sky floating in the clouds. As a werewolf it was his duty even after death to look after humans.

If he focused he could make out the thoughts and dreams on the ground below him.

It hadn't been hard for him to find the Winchesters after his heart stopped beating they all radiated energy and sarcastic remarks. But only when they were asleep could he contact them.

Seth let himself slip into the mind of the brother near Adam.

"I love the devil," Dean said from his seat in front of Seth.

Seth glanced at the women Dean was starring at.

"So if Lucifer put on fake horns and a mini dress you'd be sleeping with him?' Seth couldn't help but ask.

"Seth what the hell are you doing in my head?' Dean jumped to his feet and the 'devil' disappeared.

"Other than being extremely grossed out by you and Adam… trying to find Alec in a maze of sluts."

"Sorry Seth I don't carry beer in my skull much less my idiot of a brother."

"Amazing its not like there isn't enough empty space in your head or is it all filled up with your love for Lucy"

"You know for a dead dude your giving me a lot of mouth. What's with you Seth?"

"Being able to mouth off with nobody able to do anything about it is one of the perks of being dead. Now I'm going to go through another strip club and hopefully find Alec."

Before Seth could leave Dean grabbed his arm. "What's Sammy and Ruby dreaming about?"

Seth laughed. " Ruby is… well put it this way, you know Jo wants kids."

Dean nodded not seeing were this going.

'She's dreaming of cutting off the part of your body that would make that possible with you. You pissed her off somehow."

Dean glanced down before asking "And do I want to know what Sam's dreaming?'

"Probably not but you asked he's thinking of the night Jayden was con.."

"Okay enough I do not want you to ever finish that word.' Dean backed away letting Seth leave.

Seth laughed Ruby and Sam weren't dreaming of what he had told Dean. In fact Ruby was awake and Sam was dreaming about a vampire he knew.

Seth went into the mind of the last person who was nearby and dreaming about whores. Alec.

Alec's dream was similar to Adam's it even involved the same girl.

"You know Max would be pissed if she found out about this."

Alec's head whipped around and the girl left.

"Seth bud is that you?'

"In the sense of spirit yes physical no. I'm just a ghost that slipped into your brain."

"Cool so what do you want?'

'I fought my way through your brothers' dreams not to mention the spirit world and all I get is a damn what do I want."

"Pretty much,"

"If you can work up the effort to care. I know how you can bring me back to life. It won't be easy but in the end you'll have me to help you."

"What do I need to do?" Alec asked hope clear in his voice.

"I found it when I was nosing around in the Varden and forgot to tell you. 'A group of twenty and four shall one day walk this land. Lead by two of the order of old, one to rise up and take back the throne, three to follow and lend strength over the old power, Four to carry the hopes of another land, One to bring light back to dark, another to bring new hope in the good. Three to have claim to the trials of blood. Brothers who are blond with a toxic instead of blood. four fair maidens and one yet to be discovered, one to bind one land with another and five of the air and fire to bring war, the last will bind all together in a bond more unbreakable then the strongest chain."

"Seth speak English."

'I found it in a book in Eragon's tent. Two of old Brom and Sapphire, one to claim back the throne, Eragon is destined to kill the king, three to follow and lend strength Murtagh Arya and Adam are the riders who aid Eragon, four to carry the hopes of another land you and your brothers, one to bring light back to dark, Ruby is a demon who's good, one to bring hope back to good Cas, brothers who are bond by toxin instead of blood, the vampires, four maidens and one yet to be discovered, Ruby, Jo Julie and Max and Adam needs a girl, One to bind this land with another Julie is with Edwin and their from different lands. Fire and air is easy the dragons,"

And you figured this out by yourself?"

"No way in hell a women told me,'

Alec didn't ask who, "What about that line about trials of blood?'

"Well you know how your related to Colt? It turns out that Ashton was my great-great-great- great-grandfather and Jonah's brother was Edward's great-great-grandfather. So we have to claim are parts in the trials are blood started.'

"How is this going to bring you back to life."

"Oh easy you get a drop of blood from Samuel Colt, Ashton, and Jonah and mix it in a bowl with dragon scale then add the blood of a horse of night and then some blood from six in your group. Pour it over my body and I'm breathing again."

"Wow that's easy so what's the catch?"

"Whatever six people give their blood from your group will be bound together and if one of them dies they all die including me."

"Peachy I guess we all better not die. But Seth how did that whatever it was tell you how to bring you back,"

"I was getting to that. There was more "liquid of life from six of the chosen mixed with hide of fire and air blood of friends once inseparable even in death now turned to the darkest enemies, and the elixir of the steed of legend brought together shall create life from death and bind all together till one perishes as his final breath leaves so shall that of the pact.' Cool right?"

"Not what I was thinking but yeah I guess its cool. But Seth their only five of us in the city and no dragon so you have to be dead a bit longer is that okay with you? Your not gonna go homicidal to the point I'll be burning your bones right?"

"I don't want you to bring me back now. You might not have noticed but this town is swarming with hellhounds and werewolves. If I dead I'm more than a match for a hellhound since their spirits too. I'll stay dead until after you kill the king alright?"

"I guess. Seth when I went after Max was that you I felt running next to me?"

Seth nodded "Alec you and me have to have each others backs no matter what kay. Samuel, Ashton, and Jonah fought all those years ago and their still effecting us now. Only if we stay allies not just us but with the others do we stand a chance against Lucifer. Now I gotta leave o yeah by the way Edward, Cas, Jo, and Julie are being held captive by a demon about five miles south of here you might want to go help them though the dragons have shown up to help."

As Seth left his dreams Alec woke with a start at the sound of a dragon roaring in pain.

_**So Seth has found a way to save himself. I hope you guys liked it. I'll post whenever I have the chance. Review please and vote on the poll. In another five chapters I'm closing it and girl is winning. Oh by the way the names will be J.J ("John Jr for a boy and Tess (short for Tessa so she would be named after Dean's favorite reaper) for a girl.**_


	30. Ch 30 Adam screwed up

_** Sorry for the late post on this chapter. I took a bad fall from a horse so I've been lying in bed on pain pills. All I'm gonna say is that your gonna hate me again.  
**_Alec's breath was ragged as he explained to his brothers what Seth had said. All the while, the dragon Adam said it was Saphira roared in pain.

Dean immediately took charge of the situation. "Sam saddle the horses. Ruby load the guns. Alec go help Sam."

"What do you do want me to do? What do you want me do?" Adam asked bouncing up and down. He didn't think saying the words once was enough.

"Get your stuff. I want you to take Pyaxis and find Jo. Seth said she was in trouble and I believe him."

'But Eragon needs me!"

"Adam were only gonna be able to distract Galby. We need dragons to finish him. You're gonna go find Jez and come charging back and save are asses."

"Well when you put it that way… Sam don't saddle Magma I can ride faster without a million pounds of tack." Adam whistled for his dog,

The black husky appeared out of nowhere. Adam knelt down and held Pyaxis face in his hands. "Boy you found me in the snow. I need you to find Jo now. Can you do it old guy?"

Pyaxis licked Adam's hand his tail thumped against the snow-covered ground and he barked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Adam went back to the horses Pyaxis at his side.

Magma stood proudly as Sam slipped a bridle on over his ears.

'You sure you'll be alright runt?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine. I personally know you guys didn't worry this much about me when I disappeared," Alec rolled his eyes. He had to admit he was jealous, Adam was more spoiled than he was and could get away with setting the Impala on fire. While Alec was screamed at for dropping his gun.

"Why wouldn't we worry more about Adam? I'm letting him take The Colt. At least you know which end the bullets come out of. Adam would pull the trigger with the gun aimed at him." Dean replied.

"Hey leave Adam alone. At least he isn't stupid enough to run onto ice that was an inch thick,"

Adam gave Sam a grateful hug before sticking hi tongue out at Dean and Alec.

"Guys if somebody dies while you argue over whose favorite moron is stupider I'm not taking the blame. But for the record Alec is less stupid at least we know he's gotten laid."

Sam gave Adam a leg up onto Magma's broad back.

"Here trade The Colt for Wyrda," Dean held the pistol out but his baby brother didn't hand over the sword.

"Murtagh and Eragon put a spell on Wyrda. The emerald on it's actually the Rock of Kuthian. They didn't think Galbatorix would look for it with me. Actually their exact words were 'why would the king look for are most important weapon with a rider who can't heal a scratch."

"Adam if you had the Rock why didn't you use it during the fight with Galbatorix?" Ruby snapped

"Um I kind of might have forgotten I had it,'

"Max is kidnapped because you're a damn moron."

"I'm sorry big brother," Adam's eyes begged his brother to understand. However, Alec turned his back to him.  
Adam stared pathetically at Alec who was checking Sky's hooves since Layla wasn't there for him to use as an excuse to ignore Adam.

Eyes filled with tears Adam jerked Magma's head around and whistled for Pyaxis. Without saying goodbye to his family, Adam dug his heels into Magma's side. Pyaxis ran at the bay's side.

The three didn't slow until the deep snow became too much for even Magma's powerfully built body to run through. Slowing Magma to a walk Adam leaned over and scooped Pyaxis up in front of him. The dog panted tiredly and was glad for the lift.

Adam let the tears he'd been holding back fall onto his dog's rough coat.

Alec would never speak to him again if they didn't get Max out.

Adam knew crying would do Jo no good. He turned Magma in the direction of the woods.  
Occasionally Pyaxis would jump down and decide if they were heading the right way.  
Finally, after an hour of sloshing through the snow they heard the dragons.

'Jez I'm on my way hang in there." Adam thought though he doubted his dragon could hear him from so far away.

Adam picked Pyaxis up again and tried finding the quickest and quietest way towards the fighting.  
The three had only gone ten yards or so when something hard and invisible slammed into Adam knocking him from Magma. The thing had claws and teeth, which tore into Adam's chest and knocked The Colt from his hand.

Alec's POV

He was going to strangle him. No, beat him half to death than strangle him then shoot him Dean thought as he glared at Alec.

The kid was scared out of his mind and had no experience fighting of course he was going to forget the damn rock.

Alec knew his oldest brother was considering all the ways of killing him but he didn't care.

Max could be dead for all he knew. All because of Adam. Alec swore to himself that when this was all over he'd never speak to Adam again.

A part of him felt bad for the runt. Adam was the youngest of the Winchesters. Even Julie was twenty minutes older than him. So of course since he'd been resurrected the first time he'd been spoiled and babied by everybody Alec included. It's my fault he's so damn irresponsible I always did what Dad told him to do.

However, even that thought didn't calm Alec down enough to forgive Adam.

He knew Sam and Dean were plotting how to get Eragon and Saphira back not Max so he'd have to do it himself.  
The moat had completely frozen over this time as Alec ran lightly across it.

The tower was too tall to climb and the door to it was locked. But the people who made the tower weren't planning on a superhuman to kick it down.

Alec tensed excepting to see soldiers rushing at him weapons raised. But no one appeared.  
Alec kept his gun out as he advanced up the stairs. He barley saw the first man as the guy almost took his head off. Alec shot without aiming but he heard the man's cry as bullet met flesh.

The second man had barley raised his sword before Alec kicked it out of his hand and shot him.  
Alec turned searching for the third and final man he'd seen in the room.  
The man was holding a sword to Max's throat.

Alec dropped the gun. He gauged the distance between himself and Max. If the man didn't move, he could break his neck and grab Max.

But Alec was worried. Max was stronger than him why hadn't she broken free?

'Max sweetheart are you okay?"

"No my right leg's broken and two ribs are cracked."

Alec's hands started shaking as he tried to control his anger.

The man had greasy black hair with a scar running from his temple to his chin. He wore the armor of a captain.

"Let her go!' Alec ordered

The man shook his head. Alec lost it and lunged. His foot connected with the man's knee. Causing the man to fall. Alec caught his neck and easily broke it.

Alec turned to Max. As he saw her, his heart stopped.

When Alec had kicked the man, the man's arm had jerked and his sword had moved and stabbed Max in the back.

"Max! No! Sweetie come on you'll be okay. I've got you everything's gonna be okay," Alec sobbed holding Max in his arms.

Blood poured from the sword wound. It had gone through her shoulder but at an angle that sent it through one of her lungs.

Max gave Alec a smile. She weakly raised her hand. Alec knew she wanted a kiss. He gently touched his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he tasted blood on his lips. Then he felt Max's body shudder in his arms and he heard her heart stop beating.

_**Just review and yell at me. I'm not even gonna try to explain. **_


	31. Ch 31 Adam and Murtagh's bet

_**I alive and back. I want to thank my amazing new Beta foreverchrisfan for putting up with my grammar and spelling. I'm not sure how she survived. I'm disappointed with the rest of you I thought I would get some results for killing Max off. **_

Jo thought she was finally gonna get untied when the three dragons froze andJez even spit Uley's leg out of her mouth. An invisible shape dragged Adam into the clearing. Magma and Pyaxisfollowed quietly. Much to Jo's annoyance, the dragons allowed themselves to be tied upwhen Adam was threatened. Adam was out for over an hour before he decided to grace them with hismouth and stupidity. "I'm tied up! What the hell did I do?" Adam noticed Jo then. "Oh hey Jo guess what Dean sent me to save you," Adam looked very proud of himself. The demon possessed Julie looked at Jo. "Sorry sister but I guess Dean doesn't love you that much if that's what he sent to save you," But no one had to tell Jo that she slammed her head into the tree. Adam watched as Jonah gave Edward more dead man's blood using Wyrda. "Hey if that's Wyrda what'd the sword I had? Hey can one of you let me see my sword?" Brady was the only one stupid enough to show Adam the sword. "Uh oh," "What did you do now Adam?" Thorn asked "I think I might have dropped the sword holding the vault of souls oops," "We are so screwed," Phoenix, roared which everybody thought pretty much summed it up. Jonah ignored the conversation instead; he was having a conversation with the demon. They seemed to have agreed on something. "Since Lucifer has other vessels we will kill the aggravating one now," Jonah whistled and the hellhound let the camp ring with his baying. Before it could move Pyaxis pinned it to the ground. The dog's teeth tore into the hellhounds shoulder as easily as butter. At the same time a strange power gathered in Adam he flung it out of his body while yelling "Jierda," The ropes holding Jo, the horses, dragons and himself snapped. "Sweet I used magic so Thorn tell Murtagh he owes me a hundred bucks." SeeingGabriel's face Adam hastily added. "Murtagh bet me that I couldn't use magic before I turned twenty and I just did," The camp was filled with mayhem as the dragons each seized a werewolf intheir teeth. Thorn had Sam pinned to the ground and continued to rip him to shreds, Phoenix was doing likewise with Collin. Jez lunged for Jonah ignoring Brady. The ghost vampire cried out in pain as it lost an arm. Nobody botheredto listen to Adam. But the werewolf was soon busy as Damien and Magma surrounded him. Brady seemed to realize that he would be pulverized if he didn't get the hell outof there. He jumped over Magma and didn't look back as he headed in the direction that would get him far away from his alpha. The horses seemed satisfied with their work and returned to their respective owners sides. Adam wasn't paying any attention to the fight instead; he was runningaround searching for a weapon that worked on demons. He found Jo's saddle bagstossed carelessly beside the drugged form of Edward. He had barley managed to pull out a knife for a second he thought hethought it was The Knife until he saw that it wasn't engraved with the words 'I shallfear no evil' when he heard Jo yell his demon possessed Julie laughed as she yanked Jo's head back by herhair. Wyrda gleamed in her hand its razor sharp edge only a centimeter from Jo's throat. But she didn't slice the hunter's throat instead she cut thought the necklace Jo wore. The one Dean gave her with the anti-possession necklace. Adam was helpless. He had no weapon and even if he did, he couldn't kill his twin sister and he didn't know any exorcisms. The black demon smoke left Julie's mouth and entered Jo's. _"Adam get on my back!" _Jez yelled letting the vampire go. The Winchester needed no urging as he scrambled into the saddle. The otherdragons abandoned their fights and took flight. Phoenix dove down and lifted Julie and Edward up with his claws. Both of which were unconscious. Adam whistled and Pyaxis jumped on Jez's back just as her wings unfurled. The horses scattered seeming to sense what the dragons were gonna Jez's plan through her thoughts. He also felt the hollow power gathering in Jez's stomach. Thorn threw back his head and let the molten red flames engulf the camp atthe same time Jez released the power. Green walls surrounded the angels and Jo. As the flames made contact with thewalls, they seemed to stand still as if they had reached an impenetrable barrier. Thorn the only dragon not carrying someone dove through the flames and landed on the circle of holy oil extinguishing it. The angels seemed weakened for instead of disappearing they climbed onto Thorn's broad back. Thorn was older and larger that Phoenix or Jez so while they struggledto carry two riders each he easily lifted Jo who seemed to have been knocked out up with his teeth. Jez barley waited for Thorn to join them before she set a course for Galbatorix and her riders family.

_**Alec POV **_She was gone. How was he suppose to go on when his soul mate was dead. Alec didn't even notice Sam, Dean, and Ruby entering the room until Dean's hand was on his shoulder. "I'm sorry,' He whispered drawing Alec into his arms. Alec lost track of time while he cried in his big brothers arms. "I screwed up; now she's gone," Alec whimpered to his brother. Ruby saw that if they let Alec keep crying they were gonna be there all night. "Alec, tough it up. Either you grow a pair and get your ass moving or we all end up like Max," Sam and Dean shot her a disgusted look but Ruby didn't care. Alec got shakily to his feet and picked his gun up. For the third timein two days he walked away from the dead body of someone he cared about. As they walked out side they were greeted by the horses. Demon, Sky, and Sunstar waited quietly as the group dug out their weapons. All of them wore dressed in chain mail which hampered their movements, but kept swords from piercing their skin. They each also belted a sword to their sides and had a gun in hand. Sam, who was good with knives, had one in his boot. Alec and Dean also carried bows and a quiver of thirty arrows.

Ruby waited impatiently as the others put the chain mail on. She being a demon hadon only jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Ruby had her sword and a gun. "Here Ruby,' Sam tried handing his girl a knife. "I don't want any knife other than my own, which Dean let his latestfling have,' Ruby bitched Dean ignored her. "Okay, Sky, I want you to take the others back to the cave. Stay away from the fighting." When the horse snorted and shook its head Dean sighed. "Baby it's not that I don't want to take you it's that you can't climb stairs and the hallways in the castle don't give you much room," Sky nosed his hand before gently brushing her muzzle across his face. Her eyes seemed to say be safe. With a toss of her head Sky trotted back towards the gate that they had come in through, the other horses followed her. It took the group only ten minutes to reach the castle. Dean followed the directions Murtagh had given him to get to the castle dungeons. A small servants entry had been hidden by a shed and 50 years of vines blocked it andexplained why no one except Murtagh seemed to know about it. Dean led them up a narrow hallway to the castle kitchens. The workers froze in surprise as they pushed open the door that led from the wine cellar. "Shh, don't worry we won't hurt you," Sam soothed holding his hands up. Alec was in no mood to be nice. He drew his sword. "Everybody get into the cellar or die,"The servants hurried down the stairs and Ruby and Dean pushed a heavy table in front of it along with setting the bolt. The rest of the trip to the dungeons was a blur of hiding from guards and servants and frustration as they had to fight their way throughGalbatorix's guards hiding the bodies that resulted. After well over an hour they reached the dungeon. People whimpered and hid at the far side of their small cells as the four walked by. Each cell they passed seemed to hold dead people and the air reeked of decay. Finally at the end of the thirty cells they found a door bared by four men that they quickly killed. Sam and Dean were disgusted at having to take these men's lives since they had come upon them sleeping, but they had no other choice. To Alec every one of the men whose life ended on the edge of his swordwas revenge for his Max. Dean kicked the door down and was nearly baked alive by Saphira. "Damnit Saphira it's us!" He managed to yell, ending the flames. Saphira moved away from the door farther into the room where she washeld. Chained to the wall behind her was Eragon. Sam and Dean quickly cut through the chains with their elven made swords. As Eragon's limp body fell into their arms he seemed to shimmer and before their eyes he turned into Murtagh.

_**Like the twist? For those of you who haven't read Eragon Adam did just use magic as did Jez. The wolves are all dead except Brady. Jonah's still a ghost so he can't be baked to death but he is missing an arm. Yes as I know some of you are gonna ask Jo is possessed. She doesn't have the tattoo just the necklace. Alright until I get a chapter done bye.**_


	32. Ch 32 Galbatorix

Murtagh groaned as the brothers held him up. "Saphira why is Murtagh here?" Sam asked. _"Eragon was badly hurt in the fighting. Murtagh knew that Galbatorix would slaughter all of you if Eragon didn't fight. So since he is Eragon's older brother Murtagh wouldn't allow him to fight hurt. So with my permissionMurtagh cast a spell that made him look like Eragon and he rode me into battle. The spell didn't have to be complex, Eragon and Murtagh already look a lot alike. He placed a spell on Eragon so that they switched appearances. Eragon is now with the others."_ Outside they heard running footsteps. Saphira snarled and crouched ready for a fight. "Saphira don't it's me!" Adam yelled. "Adam are you alright?" Sam asked noticing the blood on Adam's shirt. "Yeah I'm fine. Saphira, Jez, Torn, and Phoenix are outside. They need you to roar so they know where we are," The dragoness shook the castle with her roar sound of the castle walls being destroyed by the others. "Adam is Jo…" Dean didn't finish his sentence worried that Jo had ended up like Max. "She's possessed. I think I strapped her to Phoenix's back so she can't cause trouble. I found Cas and Edward being held captive along with some other dude by Julie who was possessed by the demon that's now in Jo," Alec refused to meet his brothers eye and when Adam tried to give him a hug he punched Adam in the face. Adam yelped in pain and bolted behind Sam. Not so much hurt, but scared. Dean and Sam had been tending to Murtagh and didn't see the incident. Ruby had left to find Saphira's armor. Sam wrapped an arm around Adam who was now clinging to him. "Shh Adam it's okay what happened?" "Alec punched me," Dean stepped forward anger written in every line of his body. "What the hell Alec? You know the rules about hitting Adam. He's just a kid. I don't care that Max is dead Alec. It was just as much your fault as Adam's. If you hadn'tgone charging in there like a moron she would still be alive." Alec didn't answer, just glared at Adam. "When this is over I don't want to see any of you ever again," Alec turned and sat by the door as far away from his brothers as possible. "Something's not right," Dean said. "Galby should know we're destroying his castle," Saphira snarled. _"You're right, he should be here stopping us," _Outside they heard a dragon scream in pain. Adam clutched at his arm. "Shurikan is outside, he just attacked Jez," Adam whimpered feeling the partner of his mind's pain as his own. Saphira roared in anger and slammed her massive body into the wall. The roofshook but the wall held. _"Jez!" _Adam called with his mind. _"Adam the king isn't with him watch out,"_ Adam turned and drew Wyrda; the blade gleamed in the faint light. Adam prayedthat this was the real sword or else he was screwed. "Guys look for Eragon's sword. I can't fight Galbatorix on my own. I'll heal Murtagh if Saphira tells me how,' The sapphire dragon crouched at Adam's side and joined her mind with hisletting him have access to her vast amount of energy. She guided Adam through a complicated series of words some of which she didn'teven know the meaning of. Adam's hand glowed from the silver marking of a curled up dragon on his palm. The mark all Riders had that signified their connection to dragons. Murtagh's skin was knit back together and his broken bones were set back in place; finally he stirred. "What happened?" He asked sitting up. "No time to explain just get your ass up. King Asshole is on his way here to kill us and you have to fight." Adam explained taking Brisingr from Sam. "Here's Brisingr you have to pretend to be Eragon again. Your mail is over there. Put a helmet on and Galby should be tricked." At the same time Adam reached outwith his mind to Jez. _"Jezebel I need you to fly back to camp and get Eragon and Arya Saphira will tell you how to heal him and Arya can do the magic. Get_ _back in twenty minutes." _Adam felt the green dragon kick away from the blackdragon and fly away. Murtagh seemed weak but dressed in his mail. He had just put his helmet onwhen footsteps were heard. Dean pulled out The Colt hoping to distract Galbatorix. Adam was weakened bythe magic and looked like he was going to pass out. Sam and Alec aimed their guns on either side of Dean. Murtagh sat on Saphira's back, his brother's sword in hand. Ruby still wasn't back. Galbatorix strode into the room in shining armor. In his hand was his black sword strangely named Freedom Bringer when it had brought about the lands servitude. Saphira growled in hatred but stayed back as the Winchesters fired. Of the guns only The Colt had any effect. While the other bullets fell to the ground a foot from Galbatorix she continued onward only swerving so instead of hitting Galbatorix in the heart it hit him in arm. The King wasn't given the chance to heal himself as Saphira dove at him She knocked him flying. The king was already recovering though. Saphira roared in pain as his sword sliced open her chest. Just then Thorn and Phoenix brokethrough the wall. Galbatorix's dragon followed them. Sam and Dean scrambled onto Phoenix while Ruby, who appeared out of nowhere, followed Adam onto Thorn. The three dragons flapped their wings and took to the air, their small size allowing them to fly threw the opening in the wall while Shurikan had to walk out. Saphira, despite her injury, met him head on, her claws slashed his bellyto shreds. Galbatorix and Murtagh exchanged blows with Freedom Bringer and Brisingr. Shurikan managed to get his teeth into Saphira's leg. Thorn joined the fight and bit into Shurikan's neck. The black dragon was forced to release his hold as a burst of silver fire hit him in the face from Phoenix. The four dragons fight was even. Though Shurikan was out numbered he waslarger, stronger, more experienced, and had a Rider strong enough to heal his injuries. Shurikan finally managed to catch one of the young dragons. His fangs almostfour feet long dug into Phoenix's back just feet from Sam and Dean. Saphira and Thorn were hit by Galbatorix's magic and unable to come to his aid. Just when it looked like the silver dragon was done for, Jez became visible on the horizon. At the same time Shurikan's tooth caught Sam's arm.


	33. Ch 33 One last fight

_**Kay guys this is one of the last chapter in Eragon's world. The poll for Jo and Dean's baby is over just to let you know and its girl.**_

Sam cried out in pain as his flesh was torn to the bone. Adam saw his brother lose his hold on Phoenix. _"Jez!" _The green dragon dove under Sam and Eragon caught him. Adam was glad to see that Eragon wore a helmet so the King would not know the difference between him and Murtagh. Galbatorix lost his hold on Thorn and Saphira as Jez crashed into Shruikan causing the black dragon to fall towards the ground. "Adam switch dragons!" Eragon called Jez and Thorn flew higher until the clouds hid them from sight. Adam jumped from Thorn at the same time Eragon jumped from Jez. Adam fell rapidly through the air, fear consumed him as he fell into a swept under him. Adam groaned in pain as he hit her hard back. _"I not going to be able to have sex after this," _Adam muttered _"Its not like you had much of that before,"_ Thorn drew level with Jez. Eragon was unrecognizable from Murtagh onhis back. "Jez get Arya on Phoenix while I distract Galbatorix!" Eragon shouted as Rubyclung to his waist. Adam kept a grip on Sam as Arya jumped and landed in front of Dean on Phoenix. "Sammy how you holding up?" Adam asked. "I'm fine," _"Where is Alec?" _Jez asked Adam looked at the other dragons and saw no sign of the twenty yearold. Then as Jez flew closer to the ground so she could attack Shruikan from below, Adam saw him. Alec was running towards the forest. _"We left the others over there out of the way," _Jez explained. Adam had no more time to talk as Jez crashed into Shruikan. He could barleystay in the saddle much less hold Sam who seemed unconscious. The dragons showed how coordinated they were. As Jez sent Shruikan flying higher into the sky, Saphira was waiting and seized his right wing. With the delicate wing membrane being shredded between Saphira's razor sharp teeth she raked her back legs against his sides tearing the scales from the flesh. Shruikan could not roar in pain as Phoenix cut off his air by clamping onto his throat. Jez seized his tail keeping the dragon from gorging the others with the spikes on his tail. Thorn bit his left wing leaving the black dragondefenseless. Except for his Rider. Galbatorix yelled a spell that sent Phoenix flying freeing Shruikan's neck. The black dragon turned his head and sent black flames towards Saphiraforcing the dragoness to let go or let her Rider burn to death. _"Why does Murtagh think disguising himself as Eragon will help are fight?"_ Jez asked letting go of Shruikan and circling the dragon looking for an opening to attack. _"Because Galbatorix wants to have complete control over a new generation ofDragon Riders to do that he needs dragons. The only female dragons left are you and Saphira so he can't kill either of you. Galbatorix will be hesitating before he attacks Eragon or Saphira so he won't realize the most powerful Rider is behind him," _Adam explained as Jez rejoined the fight this time Raking her claws against Shruikan's soft belly. This time the dragon was ready he wrapped his front legs around Jez trying tocrush the dragoness. Jez roared of fury turned into a screech of pain. Thorn who was trying to get a hold on Shruikan's neck heard her cry and shoved away from the dragon. The red dragon folded his wings against his side and dropped like a rock through the air. He slammed his muscular body into Shruikan. His claws ripped deep wounds in the black dragon faster then Galbatorix could heal them. His red fire roared from his maw burning the already painful wounds. Shruikan let go of Jez and the dragoness fell towards the earth barley managing to open her wings to catch the wind. _"Jez are you okay?" _Adam asked feeling pain course through his body from their bond. _"My wing bones are broken I can barley fly,"_ Adam reached deep into his mind for magic. "Waise heail,"

The bones snapped back into place. Adam swayed in the saddle. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in a weak and his muscles didn't want to move. Thorn licked Jez's muzzle gently. _"Stay safe," _Side by side the pair flew closer to the fight. "I'm going to try and knock Galbatorix out of the saddle," Eragon called as Thorn flew red dragon waited until Jez had regained her hold on Shruikan's tail to attack. He flew directly over the larger dragon's back. Eragon reached out with Zar'roc and stabbed the King in the shoulder. Galbatorix brought Freedom Bringer around and slashed Eragon from shoulder to hip. Saphira roared in pain as Eragon's pain reached her. Ignoring common sense Saphira caught Shruikan's neck between her teeth. The black dragon tried throwing her off but he couldn't. Thorn and Phoenix bit into his back. Slowly the century old male weakened under the weight and strength of the four young dragons. Saphira found her opening and dug her teeth even deeper into Shruikan's neck. One of her fangs punctured Shruikan's jugular. The black dragon felt his life giving blood rush out of his body andstopped fighting. The young dragons now were the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground. As one Saphira, Jez, Phoenix and Thorn let their hold of Shruikan go and watched the mighty dragon fall to the ground. At the last second Galbatorix jumped free and use magic to keep himself from breaking bones as the dead dragon hit the earth. The Riders and dragons couldn't care less about what Galbatorix was doing. Eragon looked up weakly. "Don't you try to talk," Murtagh ordered. "Since when do I listen to you?" Eragon asked with a weak smile. "My ringAren there's energy in it. One of you can heal me if you want," Arya slipped the sapphire ring off of Eragon's finger and onto her own. Everyone in the group joined minds with her except Sam who was kind of unconscious. Arya laid her hand on the face of the man she loved. As soon as the already exhausted group had healed their leader the dragons landed. Galbatorix waited while they dismounted. "Come fight me cowards!" He hissed. "All of you at once if you want. It will make no difference to me I shall still win." Murtagh stepped forward Brisingr in hand. Adam made sure that Dean and Ruby had Sam before going forward with Eragon and Arya. "So how shall you fight Eragon?" The king asked not knowing he was addressing Murtagh. A spell made Murtagh sound like Eragon. "We shall fight one after the other until you are dead. When one of is unable to fight they will only then be able to be replaced," Galbatorix lunged at Eragon first. His sword missed its mark as Eragon parried. Eragon spun Zar'roc as he tried stabbing the king in the blocked it and tried swiping Eragon's arm. The young Rider tried to move away from the black blade but was not fast enough. Freedom Bringer laid open Eragon's arm to the bone. Before Galbatorix could kill the Rider Adam intervened. Wyrda danced along the edge of the King's blade. Adam made a dare devil chop at the King's head. As Galbatorix went to block his attack Adam switched directions and aimed forGalbatorix's sword arm. Adam gave the king a small slice on the arm. Galbatorix lost his temper with the 19 year old and swung his sword faster than Adam could see giving the Winchester a nice slice on the chest. Whimpering in pain Adam withdrew and let Arya take his place. The elf was clearly faster than any human. She spun in a quick circle and delivered a small wound to Galbatorix's thigh. The King tried to trip her but missed as Arya leapt into the air and flipped over the King. Galbatorix attacked her with his thoughts and the elf staggered under the mental blow. Eragon tried going to the elf's aid but Adam grabbed him Speaking to Eragon with his mind Adam soothed him. _"If you run in their now Galbatorix will know something is up. He must know from his spies that you love Arya and he will wonder why it is Murtagh who is coming to her aid,"_ Eragon fidgeted but stayed at Adam's side. Arya finally backed away from the fight despite her pride when Galbatorix sliced open her stomach and her leg. But not before Arya gave him a slice to the ribs that was pouring out blood. Murtagh shifted Brisingr in his hand glad the Eragon and him fought nearly identically in style so their swords where nearly the same. "So Eragon I have defeated your Riders so now it is time you fight me. Or are you scared Shadeslayer?" Murtagh lunged forward trying to stab the king through the heart. The King sidestep causing Murtagh to lose his balance. _"I am with you Murtagh!" _Thorn snarled in his head. With the strength of his dragon Murtagh sent a mental sword at Galbatorix's well protected mind and flung himself against it trying to break it down. Adam and Jez added their strength as did Arya, Phoenix and Saphira. The King struck desperately at Murtagh as he almost managed to break down the barriers. Murtagh countered with Brisingr. The two swords met in a clash of sparks as their wielders each tried to see who was the strongest. Eragon slipped up behind Galbatrix. "Now!' He yelled and he slammed Zar'roc's hilt into Galbatorix's skull. The King toppled forward and hit the ground. Murtagh tossed Brisingr through the air and Eragon caught it easily. As Galbatorix rose to his feet Eragon stood over him and whispered "Brisingr," The sword obeyed its name and burst into blue flames. Galbatorix's eyes widened as he saw the flame edged sword coming down at his chest. Eragon didn't hesitate to plant the blade in Galbatorix's chest.

_**Alright guys you like? Next chapter is getting Seth back so you werewolf fans will be happy. Thanks to my Beta ForeverChrisfan.**_


	34. Ch 34 Adam has a crush

Adam starred down at the body of Galbatorix unsure of what to say.

Then something caught his attention. A black tattoo on the inside of Galbatorix's reached down to move the hand.

"Adam no!' Eragon shouted but to late Adam had touched Galbatorix's skin.

A blast of pure energy hit Adam and sent him flying. He felt his ribs break as he hit the ground. The magic seemed to condense around his as Jez felt Adam's distress.

He dimly heard Dean shout his name and felt magic hum in the air as Arya, Eragon, and Murtagh tried to save him.

A green blade struck the bubble of magic that kept anyone from approaching Adam and from using magic on him.

The blade cut though the shield as nothing else had. As the walls dissolved around him Adam was able to breath. Jez knocked his savior away and stood protectively over her Riderteeth bared._"Jez I need help let the guy through or I'm going to die… again." _Adam added as an afterthought

The emerald dragon stepped back a foot and allowed the person to approach Adam. _"Can't Eragon heal you?" _Jez asked.

_"They couldn't even heal a scratch right now their so tired,"_

Adam gathered the strength to open his eyes and look at the person who had just saved his life.

A woman in her late teens gave Adam a quick smile. She had a few freckles across her nose. Her eyes were a gentle green and contrasted nicely with her black waist length hair that tumbled over her shoulders.

_"Hey Jez that part I said about going to die well scratch that I think I died again," "Shut up you hit your head in the fall and can't see real beauty right now,"_

_"If she isn't beautiful what is?" _

_"Me of course," _

Adam rolled his eyes and watched as the woman healed his ribs. When she had finished Adam was quickly engulfed in a hug from was still passed out from blood ruffled Adam's hair and patted Jez's nose.

Adam glanced over Dean's shoulder and saw that Eragon was supporting Arya andthat Murtagh was shaking. Thorn was panting heavily, Saphira had her eyes closed, and Phoenix was lying on the ground barley conscious.

_"They used a lot of energy trying to free you," _Jez explained.

_"Oh. What was that anyway?"_

_"Galbatorix had a spell on his body that would suffocate any who touched his corpse and you were stupid enough too do just that. Adam what am I going to do with you?" _Jez asked licking Adam's face.

_"Help me get that girl to sleep with me," _Adam suggested.

Jez snorted and looked at the woman who was standing awkwardly to the side, the sword she had used to free Adam hung loosely in her hand.

"Hey that's Wyrda!' Adam exclaimed getting to his feet with Dean's help.

"Um sorry it was lying on the ground and…" The girl looked at her feet embarrassed. "It's alright. I'm Adam Winchester and this is my dragon Jezebel,"

"It's an honor to meet you Jezebel. I am Morgan."

_"I changed my mind I like her."_

_"Jez, you would like a fly if it complimented you."_

_"And you would sleep with the fly." _Jez shot back.

Morgan looked shyly at the others who seemed to be recovering their strength.

"I can heal him if you would like." She pointed to Sam.

"Nah let him suffer for awhile he almost gave me a heart attack falling like that." Dean replied.

"Enough with the talking already. Let's get out of here before Adam can get killed again." Ruby whined.

As if her words had summoned them Sky, Demon, Sunstar, and Magmatrotted into town. "Hey girl you miss me?" Dean asked patting Sky who gave him an affectionate had already mounted Sunstar and was on her way towards the woods forgetting Sam.

"Demon can you carry Sam while he's out of it?" Dean asked the stallion.

Demon snorted and nudged Sam with his muzzle.

Adam helped Dean lift Sam onto Demon. They tied him to the , Arya, and Murtagh were mounting their dragons and were preparing to take flight.

"Guys wait; we forgot Seth!" Dean shouted as he saw Alec run towards them. With him was Castiel, Gabe, Julie, Edward, Jo, and Damien, Layla, Eve, and Summer.

"Gabe what the hell are you doing here!" Dean asked but he got no response as Alec grabbed his arm and sliced it open. Dean yelped and tried jerking free but Alec was to strong.

"I need your blood to get Seth back so shut up," Alec let Dean's blood run into a bowl. "Cas already let me have some of his so Adam get your ass over here."

Adam allowed Alec to take some of his blood and watched as he got some of Sam's blood from the wound that Dean had bandaged. Murtagh held out his arm and allowed Alec to take his blood. He finished it by allowing his own blood to pour into the bowl.

_"Here take one of my scales," _Jez seized one of her own scales and jerked it from her skin and gave it to Alec.

"Thanks Jez."

Layla allowed Alec to nick her shoulder and take some of her blood.

Pyaxis came running up dragging what appeared to be a piece of Jonah's body. "Good dog," Alec patted the husky and added the finger from the vampire. "I already got Ashton's blood so know all we need is Colt's blood."

The ghost flickered into existence along with Bella, Nessie, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlise, Esme, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, Brady, Jayden, Edwin, Winter, Tornac, Snowfire, Folkvir.

"Here you will need this to bring back your friend," Samuel held out a small vial containing his blood.

"Thanks," Alec took off running with his collection of blood towards the part of town were Seth's body lay.

"Where is Max?" Jo asked giving Dean a kiss. "Don't worry Cas got the demon out of me."

"Dead."

Gabe heard and walked over. "If you tell me where she is I'll bring her back. She's mostly human so I shouldn't have a problem with her unlike the werewolf." The group waited impatiently for Gabe to return. The angel appeared within minutes supporting a very tired Max.

Seconds later the group heard a howl rise into the air.

Adam laughed and was knocked to the ground as a sandy colored blur knockedhim to the ground.

"I missed you too Seth now get off of me,"

Seth barked and raced around the group licking faces and knocking everybody over.

When Seth had settled down and Max and Alec had been reunited, Colt cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Thorn, and Phoenix we need to know do you choose to leave behind your world and journey to theirs to help save it?"

Murtagh and Thorn were the first to answer. "Without their aid we would have never been reunited with my brother so I will come."

"I wish to see this land so I shall come to."

Saphira snorted at Thorn. "I will come as will my Rider for he has no choice since I will drag him with me kicking and screaming if I have to. I think this sounds like a fine adventure and I would like to see my fire pitted againstthe angels of your land."

"Aye Arya and I will go to," Phoenix answered licking his claw clean of blood."Then I will bring you," Colt clapped his hand together and when the large group opened their eyes they were in front of the Cullen house.


	35. Ch 35 Home Again

_**Alright this is my last chapter of Strange Allies. It is done and will be my first ever completed story. It was gonna have a sequel but I don't think I'll write it cause I have nobody who seems interested in reading it. If I get any reviews I will though. Alright nice short sweet ending how about that? Thanks one last time to my amazing beta Foreverchrisfan who I'm pretty sure is the only one reading this. I might one day rewrite this story but a lot different so it may not be till then that I get its sequel out. Thanks though to those of you who ever did review and if your still their please tell me.**_

The whole group looked at each other in amazement; they had done it. They hadgone home.

The Impala and Mustang sat were they had so many months before. Saphira, Thorn, Phoenix and their Riders seemed uncertain about thecars. Jez, as always, was calm since she knew the cars from Adam's memories.

"We have Lucifer to fight now." Sam muttered.

Carlise hesitantly stepped forward. "We cannot aid you any longer. The wolves are our family and we lost Collin, Jared, Paul and Sam. We wish for peace not war."

"I will still help you as will my brothers." Edward commented.

"I will stand by you Alec, always." Seth smiled at his best friend.

The remaining people looked at each other.

"I no longer wish to fight nor does Edwin." Julie gave her half brothers a sad smile. "I may be a hunter but I don't wish to fight a war that can't be won."Adam glared at his twin sister before scrambling onto Jez's back.

"Is their anyone else who wishes to leave?"

The wolves went to stand beside the Cullens with only Seth staying.

"Morgan are you staying?" Adam asked looking at the girl that had saved him.

"I guess I have nowhere else to go."

Ruby leaned into Sam's shoulder, Jayden in her arms. Dean stood at Sam's side his arms wrapped around Jo's waist. Alec held hands with Max. The seven of them looked like a family.

To their left Seth stood with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Castiel, Gaberiel and Samuel Colt.

On the Winchesters' right Eragon sat astride Saphira. Arya and Murtagh were beside him on Thorn and Phoenix.

The horses stood at their owners' sides ready to be needed once again for battle. Swords and bows that had been needed in Alegasia hung forgotten from their saddles.

Morgan stood apart from the others unsure of where she belonged. Adam smiled to her and held out his hand to pull her up behind barked playfully and scrambled up so that he sat in front of was between the Winchesters and the Rider's; her and Adam knew they would never have a place ever again.

"Jez are we ready for this?" Adam asked

"Of course."

To prove her words Jez reared up on her back legs and let her green fire burn the air. Roaring her challenge to Lucifer and any who wished to hurt her Rider and his family and friends.

_**I have no clue how this turned into a Adam story but it did. So for the last time goodbye **__**~~ Demonic Hope**_


End file.
